Left Handed Love
by warrior.joker.moony
Summary: Uryû es complicado, y eso se le ve a simple vista. Pasado un desafortunado encuentro con Kurosaki, a él le llama la atención un pequeño detalle: su mano izquierda, protagonista de todas sus emociones. IchigoxIshida.
1. Cuando empieza a llover allá

**Capítulo 1**: Cuando empieza a llover allá.

No que siempre me hubiera importado lo que opinaba acerca de mí. Es más, estaba acostumbrado a su ignorancia. Y hasta a su maltrato, mezcla de ironía y altura. Crecí con ello, y ese no era el momento justo para ponerme mal. No era el momento ni el lugar.

Acomodé mi paraguas roto en una punta a pocas cuadras antes de llegar al colegio. Estaba mojándome el rostro sin que me diera cuenta. Y con ello, mi cofre del taller de costura del colegio. Al verlo todo mojado, me desesperé, de manera que la torpeza también me llevó a tirar el objeto al demonio, que se abriera tal mamushka, saltando miles de cofrecitos más, y que me lo quedara mirando como un idiota. Al paraguas se le había terminado de quebrar el ala que tenía rota también.  
No sabía si llorar a causa de lo que mi padre me había dicho, y de lo contento que estaría si habría podido ver todas mis cosas mojadas (incluyendo moldes y notas), o porque había estado la noche entera trabajando en eso que la lluvia se estaba encargando de borrar lentamente.  
Acomodé mis lentes, me agaché con ganas de romper absolutamente todo, y empecé a juntar los ovillos, los hilos de colores, los odiosos botones, y las agujas que se habían escapado de su respectivo pequeño cofre.  
Dudé si algo de lo que la lluvia estaba mojando iba a quedar utilizable en el futuro. Y con qué cara me miraría la profesora del taller. ¿Cómo, justo a mí, el presidente del taller, se me podía caer absolutamente todo a pocas cuadras del colegio? Absurdo. ¿Era tarado?, ¿qué tenía en las manos, manteca?  
Alcé la vista para maldecir a… a lo que fuera. A Dios, a Buda, ¡a Cristo! a quien sea. Ya estaba cansado. Si querían reírse a costilla mía solamente tenían que decírmelo y con gusto armaba un show de salsa, merengue, y hasta pop de los setenta. Pero no había nada. Solo un cielo muy nublado, enceguecedor, blanco, que gota a gota lloraba.  
Volví a bajar la vista, y para cuando quise volver a juntar las agujas me di cuenta había mojado mis lentes, y que no veía absolutamente nada. Me los saqué para secarlos con mi camisa escolar, pero estaba empapada. Por lo tanto, otra vez niño Uryû, estabas equivocándote. Mordí mis labios para no estallar en gritos de histérica, loca y llorona.  
Y para completarla, cartón lleno, lotería, ¡bingo! señoras y señores, con ustedes, los zapatos más reconocibles del mundo: los de Kurosaki. Alcé mi vista nuevamente, porque sinceramente no lo podía creer. No podría creer mi mala suerte. Tenía que ser un chiste.  
Pero no. No lo era. Si hubiera sido un chiste al menos Kurosaki estaría sonriendo. Sin embargo estaba ahí, parado justo frente a mí, mirándome con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre, con paraguas en mano, sequito y calentito bajo su intacto uniforme, riéndose de mi patética desgracia de estar arrodillado en la lluvia JUNTANDO ALFILERES Y AGUJAS (sin mis lentes, pequeño detalle).

- ¿Te ayudo?- no daba crédito a mis oídos. ¿Era él?, ¿el shinigami ayudándome a mí a juntar agujas?

Iba a acomodarme los anteojos, costumbre que tengo cuando quiero ocultar mi sorpresa o vergüenza, pero recordé que sobre mi tabique no los tenía, sino en mi mano, mojados y con las asquerosas marcas de mis dedos en los lentes.

- Ten- se agachó y cubriéndome con su paraguas, me obsequió un pañuelo de tela- Sécalos, sino dudo que puedas ver algo.  
- Tengo miopía- contesté de mal talante- de manera que sí puedo ver de cerca. Y los pañuelos de tela no me sirven. Se me rayan.

No esperaba que me mirara bien. Porque no lo hizo. De hecho, me regaló una de sus pesadas miradas, a medio párpado y pupilas pequeñas. Estiró una pierna y del pantalón de vestir sacó una servilleta de cocina.

- ¿Traes servilletas de cocina en tu bolsillo del colegio?- pregunté con asco. Seguro tenían resto de comida. OK, no, pero necesitaba subir mi buen humor. Y eso significaba molestarlo a él.  
- Claro que no, tarado- bien, por fin me había insultado, ya estaba empezando a asustarme- Me sobró del almuerzo de hoy.  
- ¡ARGH, entonces si la usaste!- enfaticé con asco.  
- ¿Eres idiota?, ¿cómo te voy a dar una servilleta sucia para limpiarte los anteojos?- segundo insulto- Argh, está bien, haz lo que quieras, si no la quieres usar métetela por donde mejor te quepa.

Iba a estallar en carcajadas si no fuera porque el muy tarado alzó el paraguas junto con su rostro, ofendido, dejando que la lluvia empezara a mojarme de nuevo. Incluyendo el papel de cocina de la discordia, con el cual iba a empezar a limpiar mis lentes.

- ¿Mh?- una vez que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, y muy feo, se sobresaltó y automáticamente me cubrió con el paraguas, olvidándose de él- ¡Al menos ahórrate la miradita, huh!  
- Te estás mojando- le informé, con frustración, pero muy contento por dentro.

Acomodó el paraguas para los dos.

- ¡Arhg! mira, ¡me mojé todo!- empezó a quejarse, sacudiendo su cabellera llamativamente color mandarina. Mojándome.  
- ¡Deja de sacudirte como perro! ¿quieres?  
- ¿Quién es el perro aquí, HUH?, ¿tú, debajo de la lluvia como un pollo mojado o yo sacudiéndome el cabello?  
- Piensa lo que quieras, Kurosaki.

Kurosaki. Sonaba extraño. Divertido, en realidad. _Kurosaki_. Su nombre era divertido. Kurosaki _Ichigo_.  
Pasamos alrededor de un minuto y medio sin hablarnos, como es común entre nosotros. Yo reflexionando en su nombre, y él seguramente pensando que soy un maldito Quincy malagradecido.

- Nos vamos a enfermar si nos quedamos aquí.- dijo finalmente, de mal talante- Hace frío, además tenemos la espalda mojada. Convengamos que no es buena combinación.  
- Yh, no.  
- Por eso.  
- ¿Por eso qué?  
- Que… nada. Eso. Eh. Que… ¡te ayudo, te ayudo a ver si de una buena vez salimos de esta lluvia!

Verlo nervioso me divertía inevitablemente. Y eso me ponía de buenas, de manera que como dos estúpidos estuvimos juntando alfileres y agujas por unos cuantos minutos. De vez en cuando lo escuchaba renegar.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota para que se le caigan todas estas porquerías?  
- ¿Estás llamando _porquerías_ a mis materiales de costura?  
- Sí, ¿a ti que te parece?  
- Entonces no lo juntes.  
- Ja- exclamó- no soy tan cruel de dejar a un pobre miope bajo la lluvia como un perrito mojado, juntando alfileres.  
- ¡¿A quién le dijiste miope, shinigami?!  
- ¡Vaya, hasta que te enojaste! verte con tanta cara de lástima me daba miedo.  
Era inútil seguir discutiendo con un shinigami. No existía nada más testarudo en este mundo. Así que una vez que terminé de acomodar todos los pequeños cofres en el más grande, no supe que hacer. Si agradecerle (primero muerto), si irme así no más (no soy tan descortés), si decirle que era un idiota (muy probable), que se le hacía tarde (excusa estúpida), que se me hacía tarde a mí (ya era tarde).

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó.

La escena era patética. Estaba sin mis lentes (odio verme sin los lentes, me hacen aún más horrible de lo que ya soy), estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, con el cofre en un brazo y los anteojos en la otra. Sin saber _qué_ demonios decirle.  
Estornudé.  
Me puse de los mil colores. Odiaba estornudar en público.

- Salud.  
- Gracias.

Demasiado patético.

- Tu casa queda muy lejos- me recordó.

Gracias, Kurosaki. Ya lo sabía. Quedaba muy lejos, tenía mucho que caminar, no tenía plata (como es costumbre) para tomarme un tren, y mucho menos pedir un taxi.  
Volví a estornudar.

- Te va a hacer mal si te vuelves caminando, ¿sabes?  
- …  
- Puedes venir a casa, no habrá problema.  
- Tengo que tomar clases, Kurosaki- situación incómoda. Iba a acomodarme los anteojos nuevamente, pero llevarme el anular a mi tabique resultó el triple de patético ya que no había nada allí para acomodar.  
- Como quieras- murmuró, mirando su reloj de muñeca- Ya son cinco y veinte…  
- …  
- Me voy, nos vemos, Ishida.

En cuanto sentí las gotas golpearme otra vez, di un paso, y sepa Dios de dónde saqué la fuerza, que le pedí que me esperara. Quizás fue porque esperé que me mirara dulcemente (idiota), pero cuando se dio vuelta de mala gana, como siempre, sentí ganas de ponerle el paraguas de sombrero.

- Me pregunto cuándo dejará de llover- comentó a las cinco cuadras de pleno silencio. Incómodo.  
- Sí, ya es molesto- susurré, mientras escuchaba nuestros pasos bajo la lluvia. La calle estaba tan callada.  
- A Zangetsu también le molesta la lluvia.  
- ¿A tu espada?  
- Ajám.  
- ¿Por, es alérgico o algo?

Se empezó a reír el muy estúpido. Yo no le veía lo gracioso.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunté, ya molesto.  
- Es que- y reía- no es alérgico. Solo que…- y se puso serio de repente- él dice que no le gusta.  
- ¿Y la parte graciosa?- oh, sí, podía ser muy antipático a veces.  
- ¿Sabes que puedo dejarte aquí nomás, debajo de la lluvia, verdad?- dijo, alzando la voz y acercándose amenazante.  
- ¡A mi no me vengas con amenazas, Kurosaki!- le reproché, sabiendo que no llevaba la delantera y que no me convenía en lo más mínimo. Pero discutir con él era una delicia.  
- ¿Quién te está amenazando?, solo te recuerdo que no estás en las mejores condiciones para ponerte en mi contra.  
- No esperas que te siga como tu vasallo, ¿verdad?  
- No, Pettigrew.  
- ¡AAH!- exclamé ofendido- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Y otra vez a reírse a costilla mía. Con el ceño fruncidísimo y la boca muy abierta se reía. Definitivamente parecía que no era el único que disfrutaba discutir con el otro.

- ¡No se de que te ríes tanto!- exclamé fingiendo estar ofendido, y "acomodándome" los anteojos que seguía sin tener puestos- Al menos no soy una calavérica serpiente con cara de muerto vivo- contesté haciendo referencia a Voldemort.  
- Pete.  
- Voldie.  
- Pete.  
- Voldie.

Todo el maldito camino convocando ambos nombres. Parecíamos idiotas, realmente. Si es que aún no éramos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, me estaba divirtiendo. Me había olvidado completamente de la discusión con mi padre. De sus ofensivas palabras. De la lluvia. De mis ausentes anteojos. De mi ropa empapada. Hasta de mis moldes arruinados.

- ¿Está muy lejos la casa, Voldie?- pregunté despectivamente. Hacía mucho que estábamos caminando, y como el clima no acompañaba, mi presión sanguínea había empezando a bajar, como era costumbre.  
- Verás, Pete, estamos a dos casas del cuartel general- contestó.

Definitivamente estaba ciego. O muy distraído. Preferí creer en la primera suposición.  
Sacó las llaves de su maletín, cerró el paraguas, y me hizo pasar. Me dio pudor sacarme los zapatos tan embarrados y mojados. Creo que me sonrojé, porque se quedó mirándome de reojo, mientras él también se sacaba los zapatos.

- Espera, no pases al living. Quédate ahí un segundo- me pidió.

Una vez que desapareció por la puerta miré mis pies. Eran dos manchas rojas de frío. Si no tomaba un resfrío una gripe iba a ser un milagro. Volteé mi vista, tratando de visualizar algunas de las fotos que estaban colgadas en las paredes pero fue imposible. No veía un pomo.  
Finalmente apareció Kurosaki, cargando con ambas manos una fuente de agua muy caliente, un par de toallas en el hombro, y dos pares de medias blancas en el otro. Lo puso justo frente a los sillones y me miró.

- ¿Qué te me quedas mirando?, siéntate.

Nuevamente con un poco de vergüenza, me acerqué al sillón y antes de sentarme en él, lo miré.

- Tengo el pantalón mojado, voy a arruinar el sillón si me siento…- le expliqué.  
- Mmhh… como digas. Espera que venga con mi fuente de agua caliente, que traeré otra toalla así la pones en tu trasero.

Justo cuando iba decirle gracias. Idiota.  
No tardó en aparecerse. Esta vez volvió no solo con su fuente, sino con tres toallas más y dos servilletas de papel de cocina. Colocó todo al lado de mis cosas y se sentó, suspirando aliviado.

- ¡Arhg! ¡deja de poner cara de perro triste y siéntate!- dijo tirándome literalmente por la cabeza dos toallas más y el papel de cocina.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, acomodé la toalla en el sillón, me senté y suavemente sumergí mis helados pies en la fuente que no paraba de soltar vapor. Mojé mis lentes y comencé a limpiarlos lentamente. El silencio era cada vez más profundo.  
Carraspeó. Los pies debajo del agua de vez en cuando rompían el silencio.  
Del clima ya habíamos hablando. Y eso que era el tema más fácil de sacar.

- ¿Tus hermanas?- se me ocurrió preguntarle mientras me colocaba finalmente mis anteojos.  
- Se acaban de ir a clase de gimnasia.  
- ¿Las tienes que ir a buscar luego?  
- Hoy sí, está lloviendo mucho- explicó.  
- Eres buen hermano- no le tendría que haber dicho eso nunca.

Su mirada cambió por completo. Miró sus pies, y sin bajar el tono de voz, sino aumentándolo, y bien firme, agregó:

- No es cierto. Soy un desastre.

Nunca fui bueno consolando gente, realmente. Y él nunca fue bueno ocultando sentimientos. Maldije una y mil veces mi nombre, ¿no tenía otro tema para hablar?, ¿justo ese, Uryû?

- No creo que seas un desastre… siempre estás ayudándolas. No eres muy cálido que digamos- ¡que me insulte! jamás desee en mi vida que me lleve la contra más que en ese momento- pero siempre estás a su disposición, Kurosaki.

Pero no dijo nada.

- Yo siempre quise tener hermanos.  
- ¿No los tienes?- preguntó, finalmente, dando señal de vida.  
- N-no…   
- Qué raro. Tienes pinta de hermano del medio.

Reí levemente.

- ¡Qué ocurrencias! ¿cómo es eso?  
- No sé- exclamó, encogiendo los hombros y jugando con los dedos de sus pies-, tienes cara de ser el hermano del medio al que siempre le toca lo peor. Por eso eres un renegado.  
- JA, ¿yo renegado, Kurosaki?, mira quién habla.  
- ¡Yo no soy un renegado!- contestó, comenzando a secarse el pelo con otra toalla- … en realidad sí. Soy un renegado. Un cabrón. Y llorón.

Ahí sí que no supe que hacer. ¿Y si detrás de esa toalla lo encontraba llorando?, o por más que no estuviera llorando, encontrarle la mirada triste no iba a ser fácil. No para mí. Mi abuelo lo había dicho. _Es difícil, Uryû, enfrentar caras tristes_. Y cuánta razón tenía.  
Despacio, muy despacio, y con la mano temblando, me acerqué a su toalla. Estiré mi cuello y tratando de espiar debajo de ella, busqué su mirada.

- ¡WUAAA!- gritó, haciendo casi que el alma se me saliera por la boca.

Chillé como una niña. ¡Y yo que me preocupaba por el muy estúpido! todavía tenía ganas de humillarme. Maldito Kurosaki. Me dio tanta, pero tanta rabia que me sobró voluntad de hundirle la cabeza en la fuente de agua caliente.

- ¿¡Quién te has creído, shinigami, eh!? ¡no subestimes jamás a un Quincy!

Y cuando finalmente logró zafarse de mi mano sujeta a su nuca, me empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que me cayera del sillón al piso de madera. Tomó aire desesperadamente, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayéndose justo de cuatro patas frente a mí.  
Conmemoré ese día como el _Día de Mojemos a Uryû_.  
Parece que la lluvia no había sido suficiente, ya que ahora era él quien estaba mojándome con la punta de sus mechas mandarina que goteaban sin cesar cálidas y pequeñas gotitas de agua. Tardé dos segundos en sonrojarme. Tenía una de sus manos accidentalmente justo encima de la mía. Y era cálida. Y suave. Y la más… más…  
Reaccioné. Y justo con la otra mano, tomando la toalla más cercana y húmeda de todas, la hundí en su rostro, frotándola con fuerza.

- ¡Sécate la cara al menos, mocoso!- le grité, avergonzado hasta los dientes.  
- ¡¿A quién le dices mocoso, Quincy?!- protestó, tratando de zafarse de mi mano y de la toalla. Solo usaba la derecha. La izquierda aún estaba apoyada sobre la mía. Era tan…  
- A ti, Kurosaki, ¿nunca te viste los mocos?- me encantaba fastidiarlo, tanto, que había logrado sacarme una carcajada.

Para cuando finalmente logró deshacerse de mi mano junto con la toalla, ambos escuchamos la cerradura, seguido de un aturdidor "¡llegué, mis angelitos!", y la silueta de nadie menos que Isshin Kurosaki asomándose por el living donde nosotros estábamos haciendo… cosas de niños. Comportándonos como niños. Riéndonos como niños. Y hasta insultándonos como niños. Sentí vergüenza de mi mismo… hasta que entendí que alguien más, ahí dentro, tenía mentalmente la edad de un infante.

- ¡¡JA, TE AGARRÉ _INFRAGANTI_, ICHIGO!!- gritó alargando la última sílaba y tirándose encima de él después de regalarle una linda patada al mejor estilo ninja.

Acomodé mis anteojos más que por reflejo porque no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Qué clase de padre recibía así a sus hijos?, ¿qué clase de padre se mata a patadas con su hijo en el medio del living?

- Discúlpalo- me pidió Kurosaki- Tiene problemas.  
- ¿¡QUIÉN TIENE PROBLEMAS AQUÍ, ICHIGO!?  
- ¡Tú, gordo!- gritaba aún más fuerte Kurosaki.  
- ¡¿Dónde están tus adorables hermanas?! ¡responde! ¿dónde están mis angelitos?  
- ¡Argh! suéltame- protestó, deshaciéndose de las garras de su padre- Las tengo que ir a buscar dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Acaso no te sabes los horarios de tus hijas?  
- ¡SHT, CALLATE! ¡MÁS TE CONVIENE QUE LAS VAYAS A BUSCAR!- exclamó el señor Kurosaki, luego aclaró su garganta, y se dirigió a mi- ¿Te hizo algo este salvaje, muchacho?

Era la mejor oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir. Pero verlo todo mojado, con mucha cara de frustración me bastó. Negué con la cabeza, volvió a repetirle que le convenía y se alejó por la puerta de la cocina.  
Ahogué una risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- protestó Ichigo de mal talante.

Volví a tragarme la risa y le dije que le iba a ayudar a juntar el lío. Ya empezaba a sentir lástima por él. Verlo tan alterado era una de las cosas más exquisitas que se pueden apreciar en este mundo.

- Voy a llevar las fuentes al lavadero. Tú junta las toallas que las vamos a tender ahí también.

Dicho y hecho. Junté las tallas, seguí las huellas de sus pies húmedos para llegar al lavadero y entré. Era chiquito. Ahí estaba él, vaciando ambas fuentes con ambas manos. Inevitablemente me quedé mirando su mano izquierda. Miré la mía. Y para cuando quise pasar para tender las toallas choqué con él. Me miró. Y lo miré.

- Pasa- dijimos a la vez.

Me corrí. Y él se corrió para el mismo lado. Bajé la mirada. Y él también. Y cuando decidí dar el primer paso, él lo dio también.

- ¡¿Eres tonto?!- gritamos al unísono.

Me sonrojé. Y estoy seguro que él también.

- ¡Dame!- protestó, sacándome las toallas de las manos. Las colgó.

¿Y ahora?

- Emph… Kurosaki, yo… yo ya me vuelvo para mi casa, ¿sabes?  
- Bueno, está bien.  
- …  
- ¿No quieres un té antigripal por las dudas?, seguro tomaste mucho frío en el camino.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

- Bueno…  
- Sígueme.

Por suerte no tuvimos el mismo problema para salir del lavadero. Lo seguí hasta la cocina, y me ofreció de sentarme. Dijo algo de ir a buscar unas medias para mis pies, y al rato volvió con un par, mientras podía ver la pava calentando agua.

- ¿Sabes?, yo también voy a tomar un té. Odio enfermarme.  
- ¿A quién le gusta enfermarse, Kurosaki?  
- A Asano- me respondió, con índices de victoria, seguramente orgulloso de hacerme tragar la pregunta arrogante que le acababa de hacer- Dice que es la mejor excusa para faltar al colegio.  
- Vaya.

Tomamos el té en silencio. Traté de no ser obvio, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de su mano izquierda. Retorcí los dedos de mis pies bajo la mesa, luego los crucé. Apreté mis labios. Y finalmente levanté la vista.  
Él la bajo.

- Gracias por las medias. Cuando llegue a casa las lavo y te las devuelvo mañana, Kurosaki- dije por fin.  
- Está bien, cuando puedas. Es lo mismo.

Miré el reloj de pared, y justo cuando ambos terminamos el té, le dije que iba a juntar mis cosas para irme.

- Yo me voy a fijar si encuentro otro paraguas para que lleves. Te vas a mojar otra vez sino.

Caminé hasta el living y justo cuando terminé de acomodarme el bolso, el cofre, mi paraguas roto y los lentes, llegó él. Traía su paraguas y uno rosa.  
ROSA.

- Lo siento, es de Yuzu, no tengo otro- mentira. Yo sabía que su otra hermana tenía uno negro. Se lo veo siempre que va al colegio cuando llueve. Maldito Kurosaki.  
- Oh… está bien- no estaba en derecho de rechazarle nada. Así que me tragué las ganas de soltar una puteada, tomé el paraguas y esperé a que abriera la puerta de entrada.- Mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte, Kurosaki.  
- Beh, no se lo merece- contestó con un deje de importancia.

Me asomé por la puerta y para sorpresa de ambos, no iba a necesitar el paraguas. Había dejado de llover. Le extendí el paraguas, sonriente. Dios existía.  
De la mala gana se lo acomodó bajo el brazo, ya que su hermana quizás lo iba a necesitar por si volvía llover en el camino de regreso.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki.  
- Nos vemos, Ishida.  
- Eh…  
- ¿Mh?  
- Gracias.  
- No me agradezcas. Me dabas lástima debajo de la lluvia.

Se la iba devolver peor, pero preferí no ser maleducado. Después de todo había sido amable conmigo, por lástima o no.

- Zangetsu debe estar contento. Paró de llover- le comenté.  
- En realidad… recién empezó- murmuró antes de guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo, saludándome y empezando a caminar para el lado contrario a mi casa.

No había entendido el comentario.  
Sin embargo me fui contento.  
Me había saludado con la zurda.


	2. Está envenenado, Ishida

**Capítulo 2**: "Está envenenado, Ishida"

Fue un largo camino a casa. Bello, de colores vivos. Yo siempre digo que la lluvia lava las ciudades. Justamente porque después de caer la última gota, uno se asoma y puede ver todo tan vivo, tan resaltado. Como si le hubieran puesto una capa de barniz al paisaje.  
Ese día me había molestado muchísimo la lluvia. Había arruinado por completo mi modelo que tanto me había costado diseñar y pensar, y reprensar. Sin embargo, y lo pensé mirando mi mano izquierda mientras preparaba la cena, sin embargo esa misma lluvia que me había llevado al borde de las lágrimas fue la misma que me hizo sentir algo completamente distinto a lo que había sentido hasta el momento.  
Uno sabe las reacciones que tiene el cuerpo ante cualquier tipo de emociones. Y yo siempre fui fácil de emocionar. Desde ya que no me gustaba que nadie lo notara. Pero sí, recibía estímulos continuamente. Preferentemente en el estómago. Se me endurecía, o se me revolvía como si tuviera una batidora automática ahí dentro. Cuando recibía la nota de un examen, cuando mi padre me hablaba, cuando me acordaba de mi abuelo. Y ni hablemos de la última vez que me había gustado una chica. Me ponía tan torpe que tiraba todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Y siempre quería llamar su atención, que por supuesto, nunca logré.  
Esa tarde, pensé mientras masticaba lentamente mi cena, con Kurosaki la emoción había sido fuerte. Y aún no me explicaba porqué. Ya que, pese a quien le pese, él solo hizo lo que cualquiera podría haber hecho por un estúpido niñato de secundaria tirado en la calle, mojado, juntando agujas sin siquiera tener sus anteojos puestos.  
Y hasta me había agredido en ciertas ocasiones. Como llamarme "Pettigrew". Atrevido. Pero tenía que darle crédito: logró que me ría. Que me olvidara de mi padre y sus ganas de verme con delantal blanco en la clínica, curando enfermos.  
¿Por qué tenía que estudiar yo medicina?, no tenía vocación de médico. Y él tampoco. Porque jamás creí que atendía gente para curarla. Sino para cobrar. ¡Un médico generalmente es amable!, él era Dr. House.  
En realidad nunca lo vi atendiendo gente personalmente. Pero con solo verle la cara estirada como siempre, tan descortés, inexpresivo, a punto de lanzar un ladrido, me bastaba. Qué bueno que soy su hijo y no me tenía que atender, porque no me hubiese gustado en lo más mínimo.  
Es más, pensé, tiene cara de pediatra pedófilo. El bocado fue difícil de pasar. ¿Cómo iba a pensar una cosa así? Era mi padre.  
Aunque él seguramente pensaba cosas peores de mí. Como, por ejemplo, que soy un afeminado, que con dedicarme a la costura nunca voy a llegar a nada. Que no es lo mío, y que no me sirve. ¿Él qué demonios sabía si la costura era lo mío o no?, me pregunté. Jamás estaba en casa. Jamás me veía trabajar, coser, armar moldes, diseñar, romper y volver a empezar. Jamás se había detenido a preguntarme "Uryû, hijo, ¿qué haces?". Se limitaba a entrar por la maldita puerta, devorar parte de la cena que yo preparaba. Jamás un "qué rico". Siquiera un "gracias por prepararme la comida, hijo". Nada. Él así como entra, sale. Esto es más o menos un hotel. ¡Y más vale que la casa estuviera limpia!, porque le agarran esos ataques de histeria _femenina_ (oh, sí, tenía que decirlo) y lustraba hasta el techo. ¡Había llegado a falsificar el cuaderno de comunicaciones para padres del colegio!, no quería que supiera nada de mí. Ni que tenía el mejor promedio del curso, ni mucho menos que era el presidente del taller de costura.  
Junté los platos sucios, mi vaso, los cubiertos, y lavé todo. Y nuevamente había terminado acariciándome la mano izquierda. Aun sentía la calidez de Kurosaki. Sequé mis manos con cuidado y caminé hasta mi cuarto. Y por alguna extraña razón sentí ganas, muchas ganas de llorar.  
Cualquier estudiante que llevara mi vida seguramente lloraría tres veces al día. Porque no tenía amigos, porque veía hollows comer almas y a veces no llegaba a tiempo, porque no tenía vida social dentro de mi "familia", porque la única persona a la que había apreciado tanto como mi abuelo siquiera había muerto feliz. Ese shinigami, ese Kurotsuchi, se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir hasta muerto. ¡Y yo me emocionaba por un simple tacto con un shinigami!, me emocionaba porque un estúpido shinigami había tocado mi mano. TOCADO TU MANO, Uryû, siquiera te había dirigido una mirada que dijera _algo más_. Porque también tenía que aceptar eso, tenía dieciséis años, pisando muy de cerca los diecisiete, y aún era virgen. En todo sentido. Jamás había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, jamás había tocado alguna, y jamás había estado en una situación que me lo permita. Porque yo tampoco me lo permitía en realidad. Tenía la costumbre de desear cosas que mi yo interior jamás iba a aceptar.  
Deseaba que me hablaran, pero cuando me hablaban contestaba mal de puro reflejo. Deseaba que me invitaran a comer durante los recesos escolares, y jamás emitía palabra de afecto alguna. Deseaba que…- el problema era yo. Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche, y así, vestido y aún con la ropa húmeda, me dormí.

Pero esa noche pasó algo que no pasaba hacía meses: sonó el teléfono. A la tercera vez que sonó, desperté sobresaltado y como pude me puse los lentes y corrí a atender. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Ryuken?  
Me maldije por preocuparme, miré la hora justo antes de atender. Eran casi las doce. Sin dudas llamaban de la clínica.

- Ishida- atendí.  
- Hola, ¿estaría Uryû?

Era Kurosaki. Sin dudas, ESA era la voz de Kurosaki. Pero no había reconocido la mía. ¿Y si le decía que no estaba?, sí, era lo mejor.

- No, no en este momento- por alguna extraña razón agravé mi voz.  
- Oh… emhp, bueno, está bien. Dígale que llamó Kurosaki, y que mañana entramos más tarde porque el id-… digo, el profesor de Matemática falta, está enfermo. Entramos a las nueve y cuarto.  
- Bien, gracias.  
- Adiós.

Corté y me llevé una mano a la boca. ¿Por qué no lo había querido atender?, ¿qué era, idiota?, yh, sí, seguramente. Tenía más de un problemita. ¿Por qué Uryû, por qué? Eso no se hacía. Era más que de maleducado. ¡Eso lo hacía Asano, no yo!  
Tomé coraje, miré el teléfono, y levantando el tubo empecé a discar el número de Kurosaki. Pero me quedé en el primer número, porque sinceramente no lo sabía.  
Me desesperé.  
En algún lado tenía que estar el jodido teléfono. _Piensa, Uryû, piensa_. ¡LA GUÍA TELEFÓNICA!, solo tenía que buscar "Clínica Kurosaki" y me daría con el teléfono con su casa. Por alguna estúpida razón el pulso aumentó. El estómago se me puso como una piedra. Luego, cuando encontré finalmente el número en las páginas de médicos, empezaron los retorcijones. Marqué los números despacio. Casi traspirando.  
¿Qué era eso?, _mátenme_, pensé. Nadie era tan patético.

- Clínica Kurosaki, buenas noches- saludó una vocecita muy dulce. Seguro era Yuzu Kurosaki, la hermana de él.  
- Buenas noches, disculpe por llamar a estas horas, ¿estaría Kuro-… estaría Ichigo?  
- Sí, espere un momento, creo que se acostó hace poquito- me dijo, y alejándose un poco su voz se escuchó:- ¡¡ONIII-SAAANN!! ¡¡teléfono!!.

Agradecí no tener el tubo pegado a la oreja. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para ignorar el comentario antes que él tomara el tubo y me hablara.

- ¿_Quién carajo es a esta hora_?- el estómago se me volvió a endurecer, y me arrepentí completamente de haberlo llamado- ¿Hola?- saludó. Creí que me iba a comer la cabeza a través del aparato.  
- Hola.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Kurosaki, soy Ishida.

Parecía un robot. No sabía qué hacer si alguien no me dice qué _normalmente_ un estudiante hace en un momento por el estilo. Sin dudas, tenía que mirar más Hollywood.

- ¡Ah!, ¿cómo estás?- ¡alguien lo había preguntado!- Te llamé hace unos… dos, tres minutos y me dijeron que no estabas.  
- Es que había salido.  
- ¿Sales?- preguntó extrañado. Y no era para menos.  
- Claro que no, idiota- aclaré- no me refiero a esas _salidas_. Solamente fui a la farmacia.

Excusa más que barata. ¿Qué hace comprando en una FARMACIA el hijo de un presidente de una clínica médica privada?, ridículo. Ridículo. Demasiado obvio.

- Ah,… está bien- sé que no me creyó- Escucha, mañana entramos más tarde, falta el idiota de Matemática- y se empezó a reír- se enfermó.  
- No deberías reírte de los enfermos, Kurosaki- ¡qué lindo molestarlo devuelta!  
- De él sí. Ojala que esté tirado en la cama, con cuarenta grados de fiebre y con tanto dolor de garganta que no pueda ni tragar saliva.- dijo con tantas ganas que me dio risa. Está bien que el profesor lo tenía de punto, porque era la verdad, para él siempre era "fue Kurosaki, afuera". Y no era justo. Bueno, a veces sí. Pero la mayoría de las veces no.- No, no, te digo en serio, no te rías, espero eso y cosas aún peores. Se lo merece, créeme, Ishida. No exagero.- su tono era simpático. Me sacó una amplia sonrisa. Estaba al teléfono, así que no me veía. Sonreí tanto que creí que no era yo.  
- Está bien, Kurosaki- y me acomodé los lentes, qué idiota que soy- no todos tenemos tan buena relación con los profesores.  
- ¿No vez que eres Pettigrew en serio?- comentó, aún más divertido- ¡Necesitas arrastrarte hasta los profesores para aprobar, Pete!  
- No tienes derecho de habla, Voldie- le seguí el juego- Al menos no asesino compañeritos.  
- Eso quisieras, Pete. Y ten cuidado, que esa no es manera de hablarle a tu apoderado.

Me puse púrpura, y tan torpe que tiré todo lo que había en la mesita del teléfono.

- Que no se te caiga nada, Pete - comentó aún más divertido luego de escuchar el lío que había hecho. Idiota.  
- Ja-ja, qué gracioso, Kurosaki- acomodé más o menos el teléfono antes de que se cayera y perdiera la comunicación (me mataba, me suicidaba con el cable)- ¿Eres muy descortés, sabes?  
- ¿Y eso por qué, Pete?  
- ¡Deja de llamarme PETE!- le grité, y casi se me escapó una risa- Eres descortés porque justo pensaba devolverte el favor que me hiciste hoy a la tarde- "si alguien tiene un manual de chamullo no barato, que me lo preste, por favor", pensé mientras hablaba tratando de invitarlo a desayunar a casa-, pero sinceramente me quitas las ganas.  
- Entonces no lo hagas- dijo. De nada, Kurosaki. Pero ya había empezado, y no pensaba dejar todo por la mitad. Hice de cuenta que no había escuchado nada, y pasándolo por encima, seguí hablando.  
- Pero como soy una persona de buenos modales, NO COMO OTROS, te daré dos opciones.  
- A ver, Pete, qué tienes para ofrecerme.  
- Verás, Voldie, estás entre un-  
- "Estás" no, "está". Trátame de usted, Pete. Eres mi vasallo.

Si seguía haciendo comentarios acerca de su posesión sobre mi iba a terminar mojándome los pantalones de vergüenza.

- ¡¿Qué te has creído, Kurosaki?!- reaccioné muy nervioso, y aclaré mi garganta- Tú decides entre un trabajo para Química o- y me costó- un desayuno.  
- Mh… ¿qué trae el desayuno?

Un beso, pensé. Qué idiota.

- Café de grano espumoso o té de cerezas, medialunas caseras rellenas o tarta de frutillas, y crujientes- soy un estúpido, lo sé- tostadas con mermelada.  
- ¿Lo pides a la pastelería del centro?  
- Cocino yo, Kurosaki- casi le como la cabeza por teléfono. ¿De qué me trataba?  
- ¡Argh, qué espanto!, me quedo con el trabajo de Química.

Sí, claro. Yo iba a permitirme perder una batalla telefónica con un shinigami luego de rebajar mi orgullo a invitarlo a desayunar. ¡Primero muerto!, me juré por el honor de un Quincy que iba a lograr que probara bocado. Ahí iba a conocer el verdadero talento de un digno heredero de los Quincy.

- Qué pena, Kurosaki. Si hay algo en lo que me destaco es en mi destreza culinaria.  
- JA, me imagino- se atajó- ¡seguro me envenenas, Pete!  
- ¡Qué descortés, Kurosaki!, ¿sabes qué?, no te tendría que haber ofrecido jamás un desayuno- qué iluso fui. Creí que lo iba a convencer con eso. Jamás me iba a pedir perdón ni mucho menos revertir la situación. Al contrario. Era como yo.

_Qué parecidos somos_, pensé.

- Como digas, prefiero la sopa de arroz de mi padre, con eso te digo todo.  
- Como tú digas, Kurosaki, al fin y al cabo, el que pierde eres tú.  
- ¡Claro que no!- me contestó- ¡Me gano cincuenta minutos más de mi vida, antes que estar tres horas en el baño vomitando!  
- ¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar así de mi comida, mocoso!- era un mocoso, eso era, maldito shinigami- ¡Argh, está bien!, ¿sabes qué?  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- Haré las dos cosas- me ganaba. Quería cocinarle en serio- Haré tu próximo trabajo de Química completo, prolijo y en perfectas condiciones. Pero mañana a las siete levantarás tu asqueroso trasero, te bañarás y vendrás hasta mi casa. Después de probar mis delicias, Kurosaki, habla.  
- Trato.  
- Perfecto.  
- Listo.  
- Entonces mañana a las ocho te quiero en casa, Kurosaki.  
- Ahí estaré.  
- Nos vemos.  
- Nos vemos, Ishida.

Esperé a que cortara él, junté las cosas que había tirado al piso de torpe que era nomás y con la mejor sonrisa me acosté a dormir nuevamente. Me iba a levantar a las cinco si era necesario, pero Kurosaki iba a probar mi desayuno a todo precio.  
Pero literalmente dormí menos de cuatro horas, ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo relacionado a él. La lluvia, los alfileres, las toallas, el lavadero, su mano, el teléfono, la comida, el trabajo de Química, Pettigrew. ¿Justo ese?, ¿tan feo me veía?  
Antes de quedarme dormido, me pregunté porqué no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas. Pero la respuesta no pude pensarla hasta la mañana siguiente, como es costumbre. Cuando me ducho, el agua caliente parece refrescar mis neuronas, y todas las preguntas parecen tener respuesta alguna.  
¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Kurosaki?, porque quería acercarme a él. Quería ser su amigo, por más que no pudiéramos serlo. Porque en cierto punto él era amable conmigo, me trataba a su manera, pero se preocupaba. Detrás de ese ceño fruncido había un deje de preocupación, de cuidado. Jamás alguien se había preocupado por mis cosas de costura, ni por si fuera a resfriarme, o por si acaso mi casa quedaba muy lejos para volverme a casa.  
Era cruel. Porque tenía sus frías contestaciones que sepa Dios de dónde las sacaba. Hería a más de uno con su manera tan dura de tratar a la gente. Pero se podía leer entrelíneas que su intención era otra.

Definitivamente se parecía a mí. ¿Y si yo podía entenderlo?

Ocho en punto el desayuno estaba servido. Mi padre se había ido hacía dos horas, y el silencio de la casa cada vez era más pesado. No que no estuviera acostumbrado. Sino que la ansiedad lo hacía notar aún más. Y eso me desesperaba.  
Por eso fue que cuando sonó el timbre de casa casi me caigo de la silla, tirando absolutamente todo lo que había hecho al demonio. Pero por suerte solo me caí de cadera, mordiéndome la boca para no maldecir a Kurosaki. Ya era la segunda vez en dos días que me asustaba así.

- Ishida- saludó, en cuanto le abrí la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien, gracias por preguntar- le respondí, haciéndome a un lado- Pasa.

Se sacó sus zapatos y se quedó paradito, a un costado. Parecía incómodo. Y hasta creí verle un poco sonrosadas las mejillas. Pero no quise mirar demasiado. Que no fuera cosa que yo también me sonrojara, y muy en serio.

- Siéntete cómodo, adelante- y estiré mi brazo para que me diera su bolso del colegio que con cierta desconfianza me dio.

Se sentó despacio, sin hacer ruido, y murmuró algo. Supuse que fue un "gracias".

- Provecho, Kurosaki.  
- ¿Por qué repites tanto mi apellido?- me preguntó.

Buena pregunta, tenía que admitirlo.  
Me gustaba. Amaba pronunciar cada sílaba de su maldito apellido. Sonaba bien, y me hacía sentir bien.

- Porque así te llamas, ¿o no?- contesté, obvio.  
- ¿No está envenenada en serio, no?- preguntó esquivando el comentario anterior y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. El color miel de los suyos me intimidó.  
- No.  
- No te creo- exclamó cortante, tomó un tenedor y cortando un pedazo de la tarta de frutilla que le había servido, se acercó a mí, aún estando yo enfrente- Abre la boca.  
- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿te has vuelto loco, Kurosaki?!- ahí sí que me puse violeta.  
- ¡Que la abras, Ishida!- exigió, aún con más desconfianza.  
- ¡De ninguna manera!- chillé, muerto de vergüenza.  
- ¡¡AJÁ, sabía!!- y tan rápido como pudo, se levantó caminando hacia mí y se postró justo a centímetros de mi cara- Dime, primero de la clase, ¿cuál es la primera letra del abecedario español?  
- No voy a caer en esa, shinigami- contesté, tratando de recuperar postura, pero seguía intimidándome. No sabía cómo iba a poder bajar la sangre de mi rostro luego de semejante situación. ¡Jamás en mi vida había tenido a alguien tan cerca!  
- ¡ISHIDA!- y corriendo mi silla, me amenazó con tenedor en mano, apoyando un pie sobre mi silla, preferente entre mis dos piernas- ¡Abre tu bocota!  
- ¡No!- pero antes de que pudiera cruzarme de brazos como un niño caprichoso que no quiere comer lechuga, él tomo mi muñeca izquierda. Si hasta el momento había estado violeta, no quise saber qué color había tomado luego de eso.- ¡Argh, está bien!

Abrí la boca muy despacio. Tenía miedo que me encajara el bocado muy bruscamente, sacándome un diente al paso (sí, soy muy exagerado a veces). Pero me equivoqué. Fue muy suave. Y justo antes de bajar la mirada lo vi. Él también estaba sonrojado. Y eso me alivió. Aunque masticar el bocado fue todo un tema. Tenía el cuerpo rígido, y su mano nuevamente tomándome de la muñeca hizo que mi estómago reaccionara, dando un brinco.

- Mh…  
- ¿Ves?- solté, una vez que pude tragar.  
- ¡Aún no terminé!- gritó, apuntándome con el tenedor mientras tanteaba la mesa, con sus ojos clavados en mí. Tomó una de las medialunas casi tirando al demonio la tetera, y me apuntó con ella la nariz- ¡¿Qué esperas?!, vamos, pruébala.  
- ¿Vas a hacerme probar toda la comida, Kurosaki?, ¿te has vuelto loco?  
- ¡Desde luego que la probarás!, mi vida vale más que un desayuno- exclamó. Parecía divertido, realmente, porque sobre una de las comisuras de su boca se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¡Olvídalo, no soy tu conejito de indias!- protesté, ofendido. Pero en el fondo sí quería. Es más, me moría por volver a abrir la boca como un bebé para que me de de comer. Porque era dulce. Parecía un león que te iba a comer. Pero no. Realmente era dulce.  
- Ok, no desconfiaré de tus medialunas. Pero si llego a morir, vendré desde Soul Society solo para patearte tanto el trasero que no te van a quedar ganas de envenenar gente.

Iba a saltar con uno de mis tantos discursos moralistas, algo sobre lo ofendido que estaba porque yo soy un Quincy, y me dedico a proteger gente, etc. Pero preferí callarme. No iba a arruinar todo lo que tanto me había costado armar solo para que él me escuchase hablar estupideces mías.  
Desayunamos en silencio. Aún estaba sonrojado. Porque no podía lograr calmarme. Aún sentía su tacto en mi muñeca. Y el tenedor resbalando de mis labios. Sus ojos clavados en los míos. Y el estómago hecho una piedra. Apenas pude tomar mi café. Qué tonto.  
Sin embargo, él comía de lo lindo. Me pregunté cómo hacía para conservar ese físico. ¿Para qué?, solo logré que el sonrojo no se fuera más. ¡Pero era cierto!, tenía un cuerpo envidiable. No era pequeño y flacucho como yo. Tenía lo que yo llamo piernas. Largas y bien formadas. El pantalón del uniforme le sentaba perfecto, tanto de largo como de ancho. Y bueno, ¿para qué decir del trasero?, en mi vida había conocido a alguien que le quede tan justo. Parecía pintado sobre él. Y mirándole el sweater me di cuenta que también le quedaba igual de perfecto. Tenía lindo tronco, un pecho bien formado y sin demasiada musculatura.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó de golpe. Pero tenía tanta práctica con mentiras automáticas que creí zafar.  
- Tienes un poquito descocido el logo de tu sweater- dije, estirando el brazo y apoyando mi dedo sobre la punta del parche. Y sin resistirme, cuando bajó la mirada hice lo más patético que pude haber hecho en años:- ¡Chinche poroto!- exclamé golpeándole suavemente la punta de la nariz y me eché a reír como un estúpido. Su rostro era comiquísimo. Tenía una mezcla de frustración y pesadez exquisita. Y eso me tentó aún más, de manera que parecía un imbécil riéndome en su cara de semejante manera. Su rostro se modificó aún peor, y eso hizo que estallara en lágrimas de risa.  
- Eres un idiota- me dijo, pero no aguantó y empezó a reírse de a poco él también, como si yo contagiara su risa.- ¡JOJO, "TIENES DESCONCIDO EL LOGO, KUROSAKI", JOJO, "CHINCHE POROTO"!- creí que iba a morir de risa- ¿¿Chinche poroto??, ¿qué es eso?- y él reía también- O sea, ¿¿en qué siglo vives, Ishida, puedes decirme??, así me entero- llevé una de mis manos a la boca, porque ya me daba vergüenza reírme tanto- ¿CHINCHE POROTO?- no tenía fuerzas ni para golpear la mesa- NO. O sea, no. Mírame, Ishida- y eso hice. Se acercó a mi, y tratando de conservar la seriedad me repitió- No. No da.  
- ¡¡PERDÓN!!- grité, muerto de risa. Corrí a mi cuarto a buscar el hilo y aguja. Al menos le iba a arreglar el sweater. Algo de mi seriedad tenía que conservar.

Cuando volví, estaba esperándome en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco. Muy serio.

- ¿Chinche poroto?

Y otra vez la risa. Tuve que doblarme en dos para no hacerme pis de la risa. Verlo tan serio, riéndose de mi, y yo de él. Era demasiado.

- ¿Te ayudo a suicidarte, quieres?- dijo sosteniendo una amplia sonrisa.  
- Por favor- dije, acomodando una silla- Ven, siéntate, te lo arreglaré. Así no te lo hago más.  
- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿CHINCHE POROTO?- preguntó, logrando que otra vez me tentara.  
- Te informo que es peligroso que me hagas reír, podría clavarte la aguja, Kurosaki.  
- Créeme, Ishida, nada me lastima más que el daño cerebral. Cosas como "CH- pero le sellé la boca con un dedo.  
- Basta, en serio, puede ser peligroso, idiota- dije, conservando un poco de seriedad.

Enhebré la aguja, arrodillado a un costado de su silla, me acerqué a su pecho. Traté de mantenerme calmo, no quería mandarme ningún lío. Y sin más empecé a coser. Podría haberlo hecho más rápido. Pero no quise. Me sentía bien al lado de él. Además, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en las manos.  
Igualmente, como eran sólo unas siete pasadas de aguja, no pude tardarme más de un minuto. Aunque el minuto más lindo. Acomodé su sweater, adecentándolo, y acomodándole un poco la camisa. Sé que eso no lo hacen siquiera los amigos. Pero no me importó.

- Ya estás- dije, satisfecho, poniéndome de pie. Tenía algo sonrosadas las mejillas. Y parecía un poco nervioso también.  
- Emph, gracias.  
- No hay porqué- encajé la aguja en el rollito de hilo negro, tomando valor y desafiante le pregunté- ¿Y?, ¿qué te pareció el desayuno, Kurosaki?  
- No estaba mal, cocinas mejor que el gordo fofo de mi padre- me contestó, levantándose y acomodando la silla.  
- Me imagino- comenté- Iré a dejar esto en mi cuarto, ¿sí?, y ya es nueve menos cuarto, más vale que vayamos yendo.  
- Sí, tomaré mi bolso.

Y tal como lo imaginé, cuando volví de mi cuarto, estaba tratando de limpiar la cocina. Le dije que me ofendía, que eso no lo tenían que hacer los invitados. Y como es lógico se lo tomó a mal y me esperó afuera. Pero a los segundos volvió a asomarse por la puerta. Era muy llamativo cómo su pelo mandarina resaltaba en contraste al blanco de las paredes de mi casa. Él era llamativo. Pobre. Ni que así lo hubiera deseado.

- Abrígate, ¿sabes?, hace mucho frío afuera, y si piensas salir solo con el sweater del colegio vas a terminar en cama.  
- ¿Y tú?- hablaba demasiado, pero él también estaba solo con eso.  
- Tengo mi abrigo en el maletín, no me dicen Ishida.  
- Qué gracioso.  
- Chinche poroto- canturreó, altanero.  
- ¡Aagh, no me tortures más, Kurosaki!- reí, corriendo a mi cuarto.

Llegamos tarde a la siguiente hora, como era de esperarse. Pero no me enojé. Y él tampoco se enojó. A pesar de que lo amenazaran con sus faltas sin que a mí me dijeran nada, conservó su calma y fue a sentarse junto a Sado-kun.  
Y la clase ni bien empezó, lo primero que pidió el profesor fue precisamente un trabajo práctico para entregar la clase siguiente. De Química.


	3. No una, sino cuatro

**Capítulo 3**: No una, sino cuatro.

Ya estaba empezando a sospechar. A lo mejor mi vida no era más que uno de esos programas que a uno lo filman todo el tiempo ¡Quizás yo fui la inspiración de George Orwell antes de escribir _1984_! o Jim Carrey se había inspirado en mí para filmar "_The Truman Show_". Sí, algo de eso tenía que ser. ¿Cómo podía ser que toda esta cadena de sucesos a mi favor estuviera pasando? ¡Se suponía que yo tenía que ser el desgraciado! al que se le quemaba la comida antes de servírsela a Kurosaki, que hasta fin de año o probablemente para el resto de mi vida nunca más iban a pedirme un maldito trabajo práctico de Química.  
Sí, yo estaba adentro de un simulador de vida. Y mi padre era el dueño de todo ese plan maquiavélico. El programa de TV seguro se llamaba "_¿Cuánto soporta un adolescente sin vida sexual, social y familiar?_". De manera que así podía justificar el trato de mi padre, mi soledad, mis excelentes notas, y el hecho que pertenezca a una raza casi extinta como eran los Quincy. Pero antes que mi imaginación fuera aún más lejos que eso, me di cuenta que tenía frente a mi los ojos furiosos de un profesor que, por lo visto, estaba harto de hablarle a la pared. Yo era el único que más o menos, de vez en cuando, lo escuchaba. Si es que no decidía estudiar el tema solo, o con un profesor particular (si mi padre me lo pagaba, desde luego). Y bueno, que yo lo ignorara, seguramente era motivo suficiente para postrarse frente a mi banco, fulminarme con la mirada y espetarme en la cara, escupiendo mis lentes:

- ¿Cómo está su novia, Ishida?- gracias, profesor, me encantó su pregunta. Especial para el momento, cuando toda la jodida clase está callada, y de repente estalla en carcajadas.  
- No sé de qué novia me habla, señor- respondí sonrojadísimo en lugar de "¿y a usted qué carajo le importa mi vida privada, viejo de mierda?"  
- La que está interfiriendo entre mi clase y tu concentración- observó, poniéndose finalmente de pie, y dando fin a esa fluyente ola de asqueroso aliento que estaba matándome por dentro.  
- Lo siento, señor, no volverá a pasar- me disculpé. Quería llevarme un ramo de rosas a la nariz, y comérmelas si era posible, porque había perfumado mi rostro con su encantadora saliva salpicada en mis anteojos.  
- Eso espero, Ishida, no te olvides que eres el primero de la clase, y tu promedio no debe bajar bajo ninguna excusa, ¿quedó claro?  
- Sí, señor- no lo toleraba más, NECESITABA lavarme la casa. _¡Qué asco!_ pensé- Eh… disculpe, profesor, ¿podría pasar al baño antes de continuar con la clase?  
- ¡¿Encima?! ¡Ja, desde ya que no! eso te enseñará a no distraerte en clase- respondió en tono casi burlón. Alzó la vista por detrás de mi hombro y preguntó- ¿Sí, Kurosaki?- me di vuelta, y ahí estaba él, con su cabellera llamativamente naranja y una mano en alto pidiendo permiso para hablar.  
- Hace poco, la presidencia del Centro de Estudiantes del colegio consiguió un permiso obligatorio para los alumnos en derecho a asistir a los lavabos durante las clases- explicó, en su tono más respetuoso, dentro de lo que él puede lograr, claro está.

_¿Kurosaki ayudándome?_ Inconscientemente miré las esquinas del techo del aula en busca de algún tipo de cámara. ¡¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?!

- ¿Ah, sí, no me digas?- observó el profesor, pensativo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su barba en forma de chiva- Bueno, en ese caso, solamente le concedo el permiso a Ishida. Es el primero de la clase.  
- ¡AH, CLARO, TOTAL, QUE A NOSOTROS NOS PISE UN CAMIÓN!- gritó Asano, desde el último banco, muy enfadado- ¡Me niego! o podemos ir todos, o Ishida no va nada.  
- ¡Asano, cierra el cu-!- gracias a ¿Dios?, Buda, o al organizador del bizarro programa de televisión de mi padre, Kurosaki no terminó la frase ya que Sado-kun le llevó una mano a la boca.  
- Ve, Ishida- ordenó el profesor- Y tú, Asano, ven, acompáñame afuera. Tenemos un par de cositas que arreglar.

Escuché, antes de salir del aula, al chico discutir con su compañero de banco, Mizuiro Kojima, quién lo regañaba siempre por ser tan irrespetuoso con los profesores, y dejarlo pegado en uno de sus tantos líos.  
Una vez que llegué al baño, lavé mi cara como si esta estuviera meada (y no por mucho) una y otra vez. Lo mismo con mis anteojos, y mientras me miraba en el reflejo del espejo, recordé a mi padre. Era inevitable para mí no acordarme de él, era su copia física. No había misterio para mí si me preguntaban cómo iba a ser yo cuando fuera más grande, porque con verlo a mi papá me bastaba. Quizás solo había una pequeña diferencia además del color del cabello: sus ojos. Eran fríos, caídos, deprimidos, frustrados, cansados de tanto ver. Como si la vida lo hubiera castigado. Y el abuelo Souken, en cambio, siempre me recalcaba que mis ojos eran vivaces, curiosos, pero con el mismo deje de cansancio. Estaba cansado, pero no era tiempo para ponerme a renegar frente a un espejo del colegio, así que sequé los lentes de mis anteojos, me los calcé y sin más volví al aula.  
Me bastó estar a diez pasos de la misma para darme cuenta que ahí adentro no solo no estaba el profesor, sino que también se podía estar haciendo un ritual satánico tranquilamente, porque los gritos y ruidos eran increíbles. ¿Dónde estaba el delegado?, había faltado. Pobre Asano, se estaba perdiendo su parte favorita, y la más odiada por mí.  
Abrí la puerta lo más brusco que pude, lo suficiente para que al menos sus oídos los engañaran y creyeran que era el profesor. Pero, por supuesto, fue en vano. Gritaban como chanchos, y efectivamente estaban haciendo un ritual o algo parecido, porque en el centro de una ronda muy extraña estaba Sado-kun sentado. Entre aplausos y (hasta escribirlo me da vergüenza, Dios) "bailes" cantaban algo que seguramente no tenía idioma específico. Y como era de esperarse, Kurosaki había empezado a repartir patadas y piñas, tratando de deshacer el ritual.

- ¡Kurosaki amargo!- gritó uno de ellos (sí, el nombre de mis compañeros no era mi fuerte), antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Pobre, quedó hecho papel. En efecto, Kurosaki no era el mejor candidato para conejito de indias, ni mucho menos alguien digno de pegarle, porque justo antes que pudieras levantar el puño él estaba listo para romperte la cabeza contra la primero que se le cruzara en el camino. Sado-kun era igual, pero no era específicamente violento. Él no pegaba si uno no agredía a otra persona. Eso era lo que lo hacía todo un pacifista.

Me aburrí de mirar a Kurosaki sacándoles los dientes a los demás junto con Arisawa Tatsuki, y me senté a tomar nota de lo que no había podido mientras estaba volando en clase. Pero, como es lógico y típico de un programa de televisión bizarro, escuché claramente como uno de los tantos gorilas que habían estado haciendo el ritual, gritó "¡TODOS A ISHIDA!".  
Se pueden imaginar que automáticamente el Quincy que llevo dentro de apoderó de mi, cayendo en mí todas las ganas de cargar mi arco y abrirle los sesos para dejarlos pintados en la pared. Oh, sí, me tenían cansados. Estaba harto de sus gritos, de sus insultos, de sus "lamento no haber aprobado, quizás deba convertirme en un cuatro ojos y comprar a los profesores, ¿no crees?", de cada uno de los papelitos voladores con sacapuntas incluido cayendo justo arriba de mi cabeza. Pero más que nada estaba cansado de su falsedad. Que me pidieran apuntes en un ataque de bondad y buen trato al pobre Ishida.  
Alcé mis brazos con los ojos brillosos de venganza, y no me importó si luego me expulsarían, nunca en mi vida me iba a sentir tan satisfecho. Justo antes de cargar mi arco, uno de los tantos idiotas creyó que me había tomado por sorpresa agarrándome desprevenido por la espalda. Con una linda patada en el mentón y asegurándome que se mordiera la lengua para que no volviera a llamarme cuatro ojos nunca más, lo estampé contra el pizarrón. Sonó muy fuerte. Tanto, que no dudé que era el profesor observando lo peor desde la puerta del aula.

- Vengo…- balbuceó, mirándome fijo- vengo de entregar tus últimas notas al director, Ishida- lucía algo decepcionado, lo sé- Creo que habíamos encontrado una Universidad justa para ti.

Silencio mortal.

- Pero creo que te costará el doble de lo que te viene costando. Esto es i-na-cep-ta-ble- expresó, separando fuertemente las palabras- ¿Pegándole a tu compañero?  
- Fue en calidad de defenderse, profesor- trató de justificarlo Kurosaki, que por alguna extraña razón estaba muy amable ese día. El guión del programa seguramente lo exigía por una buena ganancia.  
- ¡Silencio, Kurosaki! ¿tú también estabas en calidad de defensa?, ¡por favor! no hagan que por mentirme les aumente el castigo.  
- ¡¿Castigo?!- chillé.  
- ¡¿LES aumente?!- espetó Kurosaki, soltando al chico al cual le había estado pegando- Me suena plural, no sé porqué.  
- Y te suena bien, Kurosaki- aclaró el profesor, tomando asiento en su escritorio- Luego de explicarle _esto_ al director- sentí que la presión me bajó de repente- se quedarán hasta último momento, limpiando el aula entera. Y si escucho una queja, el pasillo también.

Jamás tuve amonestaciones. Y justo en mi último año no solo recibo una, sino tres más. Por agresión física. Imaginé la cara de mi padre en el momento de entregárselas. Porque si se las dejaba en la mesada, me iba a regañar por no enfrentarlo, y si las falsificaba y me salía mal iba a estar en problemas en serio.  
Guardé todo despacio. Cuatro amonestaciones. Le había roto la mandíbula a un compañero. Había roto el pizarrón del aula.  
Respiré hondo, y aliviado ahora sí, con el aula vacía y sin griteríos, me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Me sentía agotado. Quizás era porque me había bajado mucho la presión de golpe. Y eso me mataba, me ponía inutilizable.

- A lo mejor si…- empezó la oración de Kurosaki, de repente, algo tosca y con el tono de voz elevado, aturdido y avergonzado. Me sobresalté tirando al demonio la carpeta, que era lo único que me faltaba por guardar. ¿Por qué siempre se me caían las cosas con más difíciles de ordenar?- ¡argh! lo siento- creí verlo sonrojado.  
- Está bien, yo lo junto- le dije, para su sorpresa, calmado. La verdad es que no quería gritarle. No estaba en ánimos de pelear siquiera a Kurosaki.  
- No, no, deja, yo lo hago- insistió, agachándose al mismo tiempo que yo.  
- Es mi carpeta.  
- Yo te la hice tirar.  
- ¡Argh, está bien, júntalo!- dijimos al unísono.

Enrojecido hasta los huesos, empecé a juntar las hojas cuadriculadas, ya que eran más fáciles de distinguir. Lo juntamos en silencio. Apenas escuchaba su respiración. Y se veía muy gracioso. Arrodillado, con su pelo mandarina, el ceño fruncido, tratando de darse cuenta cuál hoja seguía de la otra, ya que algunas estaban enumeradas y otras no.  
Y como siempre, y como era de esperarse, quedó una sola hoja, la de la discordia. Si la juntaba él iba a quedar como un flojo, y si la juntaba yo iba a parecer muy brusco, como si estuviera enojado con él. Cosa que no era así.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, mirando la hoja. No le contesté y al tiempo que la agarré, y la tomó, rozándome nuevamente con la mano izquierda.  
- ¡Dame!- siempre que me siento avergonzado, me pongo torpe y hasta contesto mal. Así que le arrebaté la hoja, terminé de armar la carpeta, y guardándola en mi bolso finalmente, acomodé mis anteojos.-Va a ser mejor que nos separemos las partes del aula para limpiarlas, ¿no te parece?  
- Bien. Yo limpiaré todos los vidrios y tú el piso.  
- ¿Y los bancos?, ¿acaso no sabes, Kurosaki, que si no limpias primero las cosas el piso se vuelve a ensuciar?  
- YA, YA, está bien- odiaba que le explicara las cosas- Yo limpio los bancos de esta mitad para aquí, y tú de esta mitad al pizarrón.  
- Bien. ¿Y las paredes?  
- ¿LAS PAREDES?, ¿te volviste loco Ishida?, ¡¿tú crees que yo voy a limpiar las asquerosas paredes de esta aula de porquería?!- exclamó, señalando el techo- ¡Nadie las limpia! ¿por qué nosotros?  
- Precisamente porque nadie lo hace- aclaré, acomodando mis lentes otra vez- Si dejo el aula brillante voy a poder recobrar algo de mi prestigio, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Realmente te importa el prestigio que tienen de ti en el colegio, Ishida?- me preguntó mientras entrábamos al lavadero, en busca de los productos de limpieza.

Tardé en contestarle. Siempre hacía esas preguntas, estúpido Kurosaki. Pero tenía razón, en el fondo eso me dolió. Porque me hacía dudar de mí mismo, y nada me desesperaba más que dudar. ¿Realmente era tan importante el prestigio del colegio?, ¿lo hacía por mí, o por mi padre?, ¿o lo hacía porque no tenía con qué rellenar mi vida, mis tardes, para no sentirme patéticamente solo? Más de una vez, luego de terminar los deberes y repasar una y otra vez las carpetas me encontraba sin saber qué hacer. Y cosía. Cocinaba. Hacía postres. Armaba moldes con distintos diseños de ropa Quincy.

- Lo hago porque me gusta- contesté, tratando de mantener mi calma, aparentando algo que naturalmente no era la verdad.  
- ¿Te gusta, eh?- remató mi pregunta. Tomó el balde de agua que yo estaba a punto de alzar, y cargándose la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudo en la espalda, salió en dirección al aula.

Limpiamos, como era de esperarse y por lógica, en silencio. De todas formas, no me sentía incómodo, ya que mi mente no estaba en esa aula. Sino en la pregunta de Kurosaki. Nunca antes me había molestado mi aburrida rutina. Jamás. Es más, estaba contento en mi cascarón, en mi burbuja, en mi monótona vida de adolescente antisocial. ¿Por qué debía de molestarme ahora? Retorcí el trapo de piso, lo enjuagué y pensaba una y otra vez en mi abuelo. Él me entendía. Y seguramente tenía una respuesta para la pregunta. Porque él, aunque nadie me creyese, tenía todas las respuestas. Jamás me dejaba con la intriga, y parecía entender todo en este mundo. Entendía a mi padre, y eso es decir mucho. Era imposible entender a Ryuken, porque nunca se puede entender a alguien que pone el dinero por encima de la vida de los demás. Porque jamás iba a compensar el trabajo de un Quincy con el de un doctor. Jamás.  
No me daba cuenta pero estaba limpiando el piso con tanto fervor y bronca que no iba a necesitar cera para que brillase más.  
Y no era para menos. ¿Cómo no hacerse mala sangre con ese idiota?, ¿cómo ignorarlo?, porque aún, en el fondo, yo sabía que no lo podía ignorar. Ni a él, ni a mis compañeros, ni a Kurosaki, ni a nadie que tuviera ganas de reírse de mí a mi costilla.  
No que yo fuera el mártir de la película, pero era la verdad. Quizás Inoue-san había sido la única persona que me trató bien en tanto tiempo. Pero porque ella trata bien a todo el mundo, es incapaz de contestarle mal a alguien, no porque yo fuera alguien especial, o algo así. O a lo mejor lo hacía por lástima, lo cual no lo dudo.  
La vista se me nubló un poco. ¿Estaba llorando?, no, no podía ser. Me llevé una mano al ojo derecho, esquivando los lentes, y justo antes de caerme al piso me di cuenta que estaba mareado, que ya veía todo blanco y que me iba a desmayar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, aún seguía viendo nublado. Me faltaban los lentes. Estaba todo bastante oscuro. Pero por el techo y por el ventilador distinguí mi cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de preguntarme dónde estaba Kurosaki, qué había pasado con la limpieza del aula, y qué hacía acostado en mi cama, las respuestas empezaban a tomar forma cuando oí pasos que se acercaban a mi cuarto. Seguramente era Kurosaki con un vaso de agua, o algo parecido. Así que cerré mis ojos haciéndome el dormido y algo nervioso traté de no sonreír. ¡Era un genio! había logrado que cayera de vuelta a mi casa. ¡Esta vez iba a cocinarle el doble de rico! y ya no me importaba ni la limpieza del aula. Tenía un invitado, y a pesar de ser un shinigami, lo iba a recibir muy bien. Estaba engañándome a mi mismo, y lo sabía. Pero me sentía lo suficientemente feliz como para cuestionarme esas cosas en ese momento.  
Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a mi cama. Y justo en el borde de ella, sentí el colchón hundirse. ¡ESTABA SENTADO EN MI CAMA! Dios, iba a morirme. Una gotita de sudor empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la sien. Realmente estaba nervioso. El estómago lo tenía hecho una piedra. No me daba tiempo ni para respirar, ya que en cuanto sentí sus fríos dedos acariciando mi sien para secarme la frente, tuve que contener la respiración. Quería abrir los ojos, pero si lo hacía seguramente iba a echar a perder esa enorme dulzura, eso que jamás haría si yo estaba consciente.  
Acomodó mi pelo en la cara y me sentí desmayar otra vez. Colocó mis lentes y tragué saliva como si estuviera tragando un ladrillo. Y finalmente lo sentí. Sentí su respiración cerca, muy cerca. IBA A BESARME, y yo me iba a morir en serio. ¡Tenía el corazón en la garganta, Dios mío! Apreté los puños con mucha fuerza. De alguna forma tenía que calmarme un poco, por más que eso significase romperme la palma de mi mano.  
Y al tiempo que besó mi frente, yo creí que iba a besar mis labios, de manera que terminé besándole muy, pero muy suavemente el cuello. Patético.

- Tonto- murmuró la voz de Ryuken.

Y alejándose del cuarto, lo espié antes de irse, abriendo apenas mis ojos y torciendo un poco el cuello. Quería creer que me había parecido a mí. Que era Kurosaki, que me iba a encontrar con su llamativa cabeza mandarina. Pero no. Me encontré con la incolora cabeza de mi padre alejándose por el pasillo.  
Había sido Ryuken.  
Fue en ese momento que deseé más que nunca un ordenador de cerebro. Quería que mi mente se transformase en un archivo, leer todo el contenido y ordenarlo como si este fuese a parar a un escritorio o algo así.  
Se me vinieron a la cabeza setenta preguntas a la vez. Y había que sumarle a todo esto lo que acababa de suceder.  
Entonces encontré la respuesta más fácil primero: todo era una pesadilla horrible. Mi padre jamás me había estado cuidando por un simple desmayo, Kurosaki era un brujo malvado que me había dejado a la merced de Ryuken y sus secuaces, y muy pronto iba a despertarme en el aula, para seguir limpiando.  
Pero no.  
Empezaron las dudas. ¿Me levantaba y averiguaba qué había pasado?, ¿y si mi padre realmente no estaba en casa y había sido un fantasma? Ok, no, un fantasma no podía ser porque puedo ver hollows. Luego de sacar millones de conclusiones que no me llevaron a absolutamente nada más que perder el tiempo y morirme de la intriga, me puse de pie.  
Ya no me sentía tan mareado, así que despacio y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, caminé hasta la cocina. Y ahí estaba él, tomando un café, fumando un cigarrillo, y mirando por la ventana. Tenía los ojos perdidos, como siempre.

- No sabía que eras amigo de ese Kurosaki- me dijo, rompiendo el silencio y dándome a entender que efectivamente sí había notado mi presencia.  
- A mi no me extraña que no lo sepas- empecé de mal talante, y con pata izquierda- Y no es mi amigo.  
- Lucía como tal.  
- ¿Y cómo es que lucen los amigos?- me lo quería comer crudo. Siempre tan arrogante.  
- Preocupados- contestó con un deje de lógica en su acento. Idiota.- Me llamó por teléfono como si un simple desmayo fuera a acabar con tu vida. Parece que te trajo hasta casa y luego buscó mi número de celular. Cuando llegué estaba sentado al lado de tu cama. Y me pidió disculpas porque dijo que aparentemente tienes cuatro- y remarcó el número con deleite- amonestaciones por su culpa. Deberías buscarte mejor compañía, ¿no te parece?  
- Eso no te incumbe, ¿no te parece, Ryuken?

Suspiró, apagó el cigarrillo, y antes de tomar un sorbo de café, agregó:

- Tan maleducado como siempre- que agradeciera que no le dije que se fuera al demonio, y que me lo guardé sólo porque había cuidado de mí- Tráeme las amonestaciones así las firmo.

Sin chistar fui hasta mi cuarto y encontré mi bolso junto a la ventana. Tomé las amonestaciones y se las llevé. Me sentía tan extraño. No sabía qué hacer. Si contestarle tan mal como siempre, si compadecerme porque había cuidado de mí o no. Porque a lo mejor no me había besado, a lo mejor había sido imaginación mía y aún estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Agresión física?, ¿para esto usas tus poderes de Quincy?- murmuró, sacando una pluma de tinta negra de su camisa. Lo iba a matar si seguía burlándose de mí.  
- Al menos los uso.  
- Si vas a usarlo para esto, guárdatelos, Uryû- me contestó, conservando la calma.  
- Y tú guárdate los comentarios, porque mis poderes los Quincy los uso para lo qu- pero no terminé la oración, ya que se levantó repentinamente de su silla y parado justo frente a mí, con esas miradas que me gustan esquivar, me calló.  
- No me obligues a darte una paliza como a un niño pequeño, Uryû. Madura- me entregó las amonestaciones y tomando sus llaves, se acercó a la puerta- Como no te moriste tal y como aparentaba tu amigo hoy por teléfono, voy a volver al hospital. Come algo salado, así te sube un poco la presión.- y sin más se fue.

Me sentí el triple de estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, nada me había salido bien. No había arreglado el aula, no había pasado un buen momento con Kurosaki, no logré tener una buena conversación con Ryuken, no entendí qué había sido de él con su buen trato de repente, y como frutilla del postre, había conseguido cuatro amonestaciones.  
Apenas hice mi cama, y recostado mantuve mi mente en blanco. Cerré los ojos y sin dormirme, logré mantener mi mente con pensamientos cursis como campo lleno de flores, montañas rociadas de nieve, un desierto tan vacío como se puede, etc. Hasta que finalmente me decidí a llamarlo para agradecerle. Después de todo me había traído hasta mi casa, y había llamado a mi padre. Al menos la intención fue buena, él no sabía que hubiese preferido morirme antes que mi padre cuidara de mí.  
Dizque su número, y rezando al mismo tiempo que nadie atendiera, la vocecita de su hermana me dijo que Ichigo acababa de salir de la ducha, que lo esperara unos segundos. Traté de no pervertir mi mente, de no pudrirla y distraje los segundos dividiendo mi cabeza en dos. La primera imagen estaba concentrada en la publicidad de maquillaje para pestañas, uno especial que no las agrumaba y además era transparente. Y la otra en su cuerpo, para ser sincero. Lo imaginaba con el pantalón de su pijama, y sus inquietas manos secándose fervorosamente el cabello.

- ¿Sí?- tan amable como siempre.  
- Kurosaki, soy yo, Ishida.  
- Sí, me doy cuenta- empezó. Y se me fueron todas las ganas de hablarle. Era un tarado.  
- Me dijo mi padre que me trajiste hasta casa, gracias- lo dije tan atropellado que creo que ni yo me entendí. Luego, elevando un poco el tono de voz, para que lo anterior pasara desapercibido, agregué:- Lamento haberme desmayado. Al final compliqué las cosas y seguro quedó el aula sin terminar de limpiar.  
- No quedaba nada, Ishida, no se van a dar cuenta- se justificó sin importancia- ¿Estás bien?, parecías un trapo de piso cuando te llevé para tu casa, ¿sabes?  
- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Estoy acostumbrado, ya que soy de presión baja y suelo desmayarme seguido.  
- Ya veo.

¿Y ahora?, ¿qué le iba a decir?, no tenía nada más que decirle. ¡Y no reaccionaba!

- ¿Sabes?, mañana me invitó Asano a un picnic en la plaza que está a la vuelta del colegio.

Ajá, ¿y a mi qué?, pensé.

- Y como cuando está con Mizuiro se pone el triple de pesado, ya que contagia a Chad también… me pregunto si no quieres venir, va a ser divertido. Además, les va a gustar tu comida.

Me puso de tan buen humor que me diera a entender que le gustaba mi comida que no dudé en aceptar la invitación, mientras enroscaba una y otra vez el cable del teléfono.

- Bueno, está bien. Quizás lleve algo dulce- pero automáticamente me acordé del trabajo de Química que le debía a él, y lo tenía que hacer al día siguiente sí o sí, porque la entrega era al otro día- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se si voy a poder ir.  
- ¿Por qué no?, dudo que tengas otro picnic- me contestó. ¡Qué ganas de romperle la cara! ¡claro que no tenía otro picnic! pero iba a dejar que ese comentario me lastimase. Estúpido Kurosaki.  
- No, idiota, es porque tengo que hacer el trabajo de Química de ambos.  
- ¡Ah! no te preocupes, lo hacemos en casa cuando volvamos del picnic.

¿Lo hacemos?, ¿hablaba en serio?, ¿me estaba invitando a la casa?, ¿era Kurosaki?, ¿aún seguía desmayado?

- Está bien. Mañana te confirmo cualquier cosa.  
- NO, digo… no. Ishida, vamos, no me vas a dejar con los otros tres imitándome a Don Kanonji, ¡vamos, son solo un par de horas!

¿Estaba rogándome?, no solo eso. Sino que me estaba pidiendo de ir a un picnic. Mi humor se elevó a la cumbre. Qué dulce, qué lindo era escucharlo suplicándome tal cosa. Me reí para mis adentros, y sonriendo ampliamente, acepté.

- Bueno, está bien, iré. Pero no puedo tardarme mucho, porque tengo que hacer los trabajos, no te olvides- aún no podía hablar en plural. Me costaba creerlo.  
- Está bien, ok, no hay problema, nos volvemos temprano.

Y otra vez el silencio.

- Descansa bien, Kurosaki, nos vemos mañana.  
- Adiós, Ishida.

Nuevamente esperé que cortara él.  
Y nuevamente llamarlo me había puesto de buen humor. De tan buen humor que otra vez me costó dormirme. Iba a ir a lo de Kurosaki, por más que solo fuera para hacer un trabajo de Química. Y volví a creer. Me olvidé de Ryuken, me bañé, y esperé que el sueño cayera, así el día siguiente llegaba lo antes posible.


	4. La mano en mi nuca, la receta en la mesa

**Capítulo 4**: La mano en mi nuca, la receta en la mesa.

En cuanto terminó el turno tarde, que todos salían desesperados del curso y volvían a sus casas con las cabezas saturadas de números y preocupaciones, yo me sentía contrariamente diferente. Estaba contento. No solo me habían invitado a un picnic, sino que había sido Kurosaki, y luego de eso iría a su casa. Y le cocinaría. El trabajo de Química era lo de menos. Es más, hasta casi me había olvidado todo lo relacionado a ello antes de partir de casa por la mañana. Estaba hecho un idiota, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

- ¡Eh, Ishida!- oí que me llamó Asano, desde la puerta del aula ya vacía.  
- Eso, Ishida, apura- comenzó a molestarme Kurosaki.  
- Cállate, Kurosaki, no se te haría gracia si te apuro a coser un simple muñeco- le dije, haciendo referencia a la cantidad de veces que le había hecho el favor de arreglar a Kon.  
- ¡Claro que no, Ishida!- y ahí comenzaba la pelea de siempre, que no paraba de subirme los ánimos. Verlo irritado era puro placer- ¡Porque yo no me dedico a arreglar chucherías como una niña!  
- Para tu información, Kurosaki- le contesté, acomodándome los lentes y sonriendo gozosamente- Costura es un gran arte, requiere de muchísima disciplina, concentración y ade-  
- ¡BLA, BLA, BLA, todo lo que tú quieras!- me interrumpió el de cabello fosforescente- Pero no deja de ser un labor de niña.  
- Como digas- asentí calmado, sin darle lugar a una contestación. Por supuesto, logrando que se enoje el doble y comience a caminar más rápido hasta la plaza, que estaba tan vacía como siempre.  
- Mhh… tenías razón, Mizuiro, tendríamos que haber ido al parque directamente- rezongó Asano, rascándose el cuero cabelludo fuertemente  
- Te lo dije.  
- ¡Ya sé que ya me lo dijiste!- volvió a quejarse Asano- seguro el otro estaba lleno de gente.  
- Qué horror- solté, sin querer.  
- ¿Qué dices, Ishida¿qué horror?- repitió- Estás loco. Bleh, maldito antisocial, no sabes las cosas que te pierdes¿o no, Chad?  
- ¿Mh?- murmuró el muchacho alto, sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba muy concentrado en los pajaritos que cantaban justo en el árbol que habíamos escogido como sombra para nuestro picnic.  
- ¿Estás escuchándonos?- preguntó, tan irritable como siempre- ¡Oye, el antisocial aquí es Ishida, no te contagies¡Chad!  
- ¡Hey, Asano, deja de llamarlo así si no quieres que te empiece a llamar de igual manera!- protestó Kurosaki. Estaba defendiendo a Sado-kun, desde luego.  
- ¿Antisocial?...- razonó Kojima, pensativo, mientras colocaba el mantel en el césped- Ichigo tiene razón, Asano. Chad no es antisocial… ¿qué es Chad?- preguntó.  
- No me refería a Chad- murmuró Kurosaki, entre dientes y con ojos recelosos.  
- Chad es…- trató de definirlo el hablador de siempre- Chad es…  
- Es…- susurraba en sus pensamientos Kojima, comenzando ahora a sacar la comida, llenando los vasos con bebida. Parecían dos tarados, sin ofender- Es… ¿qué eres, Chad?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sado-kun.  
- Es que eres tan extraño… para mi te trajeron los OVNIs- armó una tesis el idiota de Asano. Pero qué chico estúpido, Dios. Para mi le pagaban.  
- ¿Los OVNIs?- reflexionó el joven japonés-mexicano- ¿Y de qué planeta me trajeron?- definitivamente se estaba prestando al juego de ambos chicos para tomarles el pelo.

Kurosaki, en cambio, estaba en silencio. Lo vi más de una vez dirigirle miradas asesinas a sus dos amigos, y a veces algunas sorprendidas a Sado-kun ante sus delirantes contestaciones. A mi me esquivaba la vista. Y no era para menos.  
Entonces mi cerebro, lamentablemente, empezó a maquinar. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

- ¿Tú que crees, Ishida?- me preguntó de repente. Alcé la vista. Fui un idiota. A lo mejor no estaba esquivándome la mirada. Quizás solamente soy insignificante a la vista.  
- ¿Acerca de…?  
- De dónde proviene Chad- contestó Kojima, divertido, mirando a Sado-kun.  
- Pues yo creo que solo le gusta tomar provecho de situaciones divertidas, y así poder manifestar su delirio.  
- Habla como si tuviera una enciclopedia encima- apuntó Asano, tomando uno de los muffins que había llevado yo.  
- Y tú como su tuvieras una cloaca en la boca- contestó Kurosaki.  
- Coincido- comentó Kojima, para que luego Sado-kun también levantara su mano en símbolo de aprobación ante el comentario de Kurosaki.  
- ¡Gracias, Ichigo, Mizuiro, Chad!- agradeció amablemente Asano- ¡DIGÁNLE NO AL ESTUDIO, NO AL CORRECTO HABLA, NO AL TIEMPO BIEN UTILIZADO!  
- Es por eso que no consigues novia- volvió a hablar Kojima, antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de onigiri, cortando el entusiasmo de su amigo.  
- ¡¿Ah¿qué dijiste, traidor?!- gritó Asano- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver¿acaso le ves a Ishida una novia?

Me sonrojé hasta los dientes. ¡¿Qué demonios hacían hablando de mi vida amorosa?! (Inexistente, desde luego).

- ¡¿Qué?!- me exalté, acomodándome los lentes.  
- ¿Qué¿acaso tienes novia?- me preguntó, llevándose un cuchillo a la garganta- ¡DIME QUE SÍ Y ME SUICIDO AQUÍ NOMÁS!  
- La tiene, de hecho- confirmó Kurosaki, divertido- Suicídate.  
- ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!- empezó a gritar Asano, abalanzándose sobre Kurosaki, quien lo sacó despedido antes de que cayera sobre su regazo- ¡DIME QUE LO QUE DIGA NO ES CIERTO!- volvió a gritar ahora en brazos de Mizuiro Kojima, aún con el arma blanca en su cuello.  
- ¡Lo es!- confirmó Kurosaki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿O no, Ishida?

¿Ah¿eh¿qué¿que yo qué¡uf, rodeado de mujeres! hasta tenía amantes.

- ¿Ves¡mírale esa cara de_winner_!- comentó el de pelo mandarina, haciendo que Sado-kun se atragantara con lo que estaba tomando.  
- ¡¿ISHIDA, WINNER?!- seguía gritando Asano, histérico.  
- Tú sígueme la corriente- me pidió Kurosaki susurrando rápidamente en mi oído, con un leve acento de malicia en sus palabras.  
- ¿WINNER¡MÍRALE LA CARA DE NERD!- gritó el muy idiota, apuntándome con un dedo, y tocándose por alguna razón el pelo- ¡MIRA ESE PEINADO, MIRA ESOS LENTES!  
- ¡HEY, HEY!- exclamé, apunto de ponerme de pie. Pero Kurosaki no me dejó, sino que me sentó nuevamente en el suelo, guiñándome un ojo. Y como soy tan estúpido, me sonrojé.  
- ¡POR ESO, ASANO¡es NERD!- recalcó el shinigami- ¡Te ganó un nerd, mátate! toma- y nuevamente extendiéndole un cuchillo, repitió:- vamos, mátate¡te ganó un nerd!  
- ¡ME GANÓ UN MALDITO NERD HOMOSEXUAL!- y ahí sí que me sentí tocado. ¿A quién osaba llamar _homosexual_¡yo era todo un hombre, homosexual era su madre, no yo!  
- ¡¿Homosexual?!- chillé, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio, menos Mr. Histeria, quien estaba al borde del suicidio escandaloso, típico de novela televisiva de las nueve de la noche.  
- SÍ, HO-MO-SEX-UAL.  
- ¡Primero aprende a separar las sílabas, Asano! - apunté, acomodándome los lentes, y violeta de la vergüenza.  
- Ya basta, ya basta, Asano, si quieres matarte no lo acuses de lo que te acompleja- comentó por lo bajo nuevamente Kojima.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el tarado antes de llevarse a la boca alrededor de tres pedazos de torta.  
- A que no debes fastidiar a otros con tus complejos, Keigo- y haciéndose el bonito, su amigo se acomodó el pelo y continuó- Si tú eres gay, no tienes porqué reflejar eso en quienes envidias.  
- ¡Yo no soy gay¡Ichigo es gay! por eso no da bolilla a ciertas bellezas estudiantiles que andan atrás de su trasero.  
- Te fuiste a la mierda- finalizó Kurosaki, dejando de lado su chocolatada. Y eso sí que nos dio risa a todos.

Se levantó rápido, casi sin que Asano lo notara, y haciendo uso de sus destrezas agudizadas gracias a su tarea de shinigami, empezó a pelearle cual bolsa de papas. Su víctima, en cambio, solo rogaba por su vida, decía algo sobre su hermana, sobre su orgullo, y que no le diga nada a Madarame.

- Ichigo, el pie- acotó Sado-kun. Sin dudas tenían códigos entre ellos, porque Kurosaki en cuanto lo escuchó entendió perfectamente le había tratado de decir. Y sin esperar más, trabó su pie derecho, haciendo que Asano perdiera el equilibrio y cayera justo encima del único pedazo de pastel de crema que quedaba, mordido, por cierto.  
- ¡Esto es injusto!- reía el muchacho, ahora con la cara adornada en blanco y marrón.

Nos quedamos dos largas horas en la plaza. Terminaron comiendo sus mismas sobras mientras hablaban. Cambiaban las hojas de té cada tanto, y uno de nosotros iba en busca de agua caliente a una estación de servicio de a ratos también. Ya empezaba a sentirme a gusto entre ellos. Si bien aún no me acostumbraba a las bromas de Asano y sus acusaciones, luego comprendí que eran todos inventos de él (pero qué acertados), y que siquiera Mizuiro Kojima le creía.  
La tarde había acompañado también. Aún perduraba la brisa fresca, y recién cuando Kurosaki me indicó que ya era hora de irnos, el sol empezaba a teñir las olas del cielo de un rosa anaranjado. Se veía realmente hermoso.

- De chico yo siempre creí que era un helado de durazno a la crema- le confesé pensativo en el camino a su casa, con la vista colgada y fija en un punto.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, sin entender nada.  
- El cielo.  
- ¿Un helado de durazno?- frenó el paso y se colocó justo en frente de mi nariz- ¿Estás bien?

Y me descolgué de inmediato, sonrojándome y acomodándome los lentes de puro reflejo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercárseme tanto¿acaso no sabía lo que era el espacio personal?

- ¡Sí, estoy bien! argh, apártate- le dije de mala gana, aún colorado y acelerando el paso.  
- Oye, si no te sientes bien no tienes porqué avergonzarte. A la clínica de mi padre viene siempre gente de mal humor porque no se siente bien- ¿Y A MI QUÉ¿quién le dijo que yo me sentía mal?  
- Kurosaki, nadie te dijo que yo me sentía mal¿sí?, estoy bien.  
- Como digas.

El miraba para la izquierda y yo para la derecha. Para cruzar la calle era bastante útil, pero para socializar no. Y mucho menos si iba a quedarme en su casa hasta terminar el trabajo de Química que debía entregar al día siguiente. Yo estaba en falta. Después de todo se había preocupado por mí. No le tendría que haber contestado así. ¡Qué cara dura que soy! encima que se preocupaba por mí y me invitaba a su casa¿yo se lo devolvía así?  
Pero… ¿qué podía hacer ahora, que tenía la vista volteada totalmente a mi lado opuesto? Pensé en sacar un tema de conversación, pero era demasiado estúpido y patético. Además, nunca conversábamos a no ser que la vida nos forzara a ello. Luego pensé en ofrecerle algo para comer de un kiosco, pero recordé que habíamos comido hasta reventarnos el estómago. Todo eso me pasaba por creerme que él era mi amigo. Kurosaki era solo un compañero de curso. Y un shinigami, encima. Nada más. Jamás me iba a salir actuar como un amigo. Porque tampoco los tenía. _Bien, Uryû, te felicito_, pensé.

- ¿Y ahora de qué gusto es el helado?- preguntó de repente, Kurosaki, y mal talante. Presté atención al cielo que levemente estaba tomando colores nocturnos y ningún sabor se pasó por mi cabeza.  
- En realidad el helado ya se derritió, porque nadie se lo comió- le contesté estúpidamente, después de todo él había dado el primer paso para no hacerme sentir incómodamente mal. Yo, en el lugar de Kurosaki, me hubiera pegado tantas veces que me hubiera sacado los dientes por suma idiotez.  
- No, en realidad, quedó sabor "crema del cielo"- comentó, divertido. Ok, el chiste era aún peor que mi comentario y merecía una patada en el trasero. Pero casi sin querer, y muy levemente, solté una carcajada- ¿O no?- preguntó, ahora riéndose él también.  
- ¡Kurosaki malgastas tu tiempo como humorista, por favor!- rogué, aún con risas.  
- Yh, mira que para divertir a alguien como tú, Ishida, el humorista tiene que ser verdaderamente bueno.

Iba a pegarle una de mis tantas piñas en la cabeza, pero salió corriendo y con la llave de su casa en alto, entró riendo a carcajadas, dejando la puerta abierta y subiendo a su cuarto en menos de lo que pude imaginar. Entonces decidí que lo mejor era cerrar bien la puerta de su casa, juntar el bolso que había dejado en el piso, y esperar en la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando se decidiera a salir, ahí estaría yo, listo para estamparle el bolso y dejarle el rostro como una hoja de papel.  
No había nadie en la casa. Los cuatro minutos que estuve parado como un idiota esperando que Kurosaki saliera por la puerta no escuché nada. Sus hermanas seguramente estarían en la casa de una amiga o tomando clases de algún deporte o taller.  
Me había cansado de esperar, así que abrí la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente y en posición de ataque._Cual sea la cosa que esté en movimiento de ahora en adelante va a sufrir severas consecuencias_, pensé. Pero a primera vista, Kurosaki no estaba en el cuarto. Hice el primer paso, y abriendo aún más la puerta haciéndola crujir, pude ver que lo único que se movía era la cortina de su ventana, apenas abierta.  
Pero antes que pudiera sacar conclusiones al respecto, él cerró la puerta de golpe sorprendiéndome por la espalda, tirándose encima de mí, y haciéndome caer de lleno al piso de madera de su cuarto. ¡Había salido por la ventana, y dado la vuelta entera a la casa sin que yo no me diera cuenta!  
Di media vuelta como pude, ya que no paraba de hacerme cosquillas en las axilas el muy maldito y ahí lo tenía, arrodillado sobre mí, sonriendo maliciosamente de oreja a oreja, con una almohada en ambas manos y brazos en alto.

- ¡Ruega por tu vida, Quincy Ishida!- exclamó divertido.

Automáticamente puse mis brazos en defensa antes de que él intentara ahogarme con su almohada, pero nada sucedió. Tomó mis muñecas muy despacio, y sentí como sólo mi cuerpo aflojaba lentamente.

- Espera- y acercándose a mí rostro, haciendo que mi piel se contrajera automáticamente de vergüenza, posó sus dos manos en ambos costados de mi rostro. Sacó mis lentes y dejándolos sobre el escritorio que teníamos al lado, y a mí absolutamente estúpido, dijo:- Ahora sí- y volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente, tomando la almohada otra vez, la hundió en mi rostro con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra torturaba mis costillas con cosquillas.

No podía parar de reír. De nerviosismo, de cosquillas, de alegría, de torpeza, de vergüenza. Simplemente me reía¡y con qué ganas! Pataleaba, trataba de deshacerme con ambos brazos de sus juguetonas manos, y gritaba cosas que se perdían ahogadas en la almohada.

- ¡Kurosaki, ya basta¡Kurosaki!- hasta que me di cuenta que aún me quedaba un recurso. Soltando sus brazos y juntando los míos, armé mi arco de Quincy. De inmediato soltó la almohada, con las manos en alto. Me senté lentamente, haciendo que él retrocediera, y ahora sonriendo yo de victoria, lo amenacé.  
- Qué extraño te ves sin los lentes- comentó.  
- ¡Ya se que me veo horrible sin ellos!- chillé, ofendido. No hacía falta que nadie me dijera lo horrible que me encontraba sin mi par de anteojos.  
- Yo no dije que te veías horrible- protestó, aún creyendo que tenía derecho de retractarse ante un Quincy amenazante y armado- Dije que te veías extraño. Es como si tus ojos cambiaran de forma.  
- ¡YA SÉ QUE SE ME ACHICAN LOS OJOS!- aullé, el doble de ofendido. Por alguna razón hubiera preferido que mi padre me dijese eso. Kurosaki no.  
- ¡Ya, ya, ya¡nadie dijo que se te achican!- y cruzándose de brazos otra vez, el muy atrevido me dio vuelta su cara, mirando con el ceño muy fruncido por su ventana- Tú escuchas lo que quieres escuchar, Ishida, es por eso que estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo.  
- ¡JA¿yo a la defensiva?- le contesté nervioso, aún con mi arco en alto- ¡Se te cayó un ancho de espada, Kurosaki!- exclamé. Era cierto. Yo no estaba a la defensiva. Él lo estaba siempre.  
- ¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva, ni transformo comentarios de otros para luego ofenderme!

Me quedé callado. No supe qué contestar, y eso sí que me molestaba. Eso no solo me hacía sentir el doble de estúpido, sino también el doble de débil. Mi arco desapareció, y tomando mi bolso, iba a marcharme de ahí cuanto antes. No paraba de sentir vergüenza de mí mismo.

- Espera que hago un poco de espacio- dijo, antes que yo le pudiese decir que me iba a casa. Amontonó un par de cosas sobre la esquina de su escritorio, e hizo un lugar para que yo pudiera trabajar.  
- No, está bien, Kurosaki… yo me voy para casa- murmuré.  
- ¿A tu casa¿vas a perder tiempo volviendo para allá?, mira que ya son las siete y media y entre que llegas a tu casa y te sientas a hacerlo, ya va a ser muy tarde.

Tenía razón. Y eso me molestó aún más.

- Es solo un estúpido trabajo de Química, Kurosaki, puedo con ello.  
- Yo no te eché- y otra vez cruzándose de brazos, parecía ofendido.

No era para menos, yo era un estúpido que siempre que podía arruinaba todo lo que conseguía hacerme feliz. Era un idiota. Y no sabía cómo disculparme. Cómo decirle que se lo agradecía mucho, que yo me sentía muy cómodo con él, que había disfrutado el picnic, y que la próxima vez me volviera a llamar, porque sinceramente la había pasado bien. La piel volvió a encogerse, y sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nariz. Eso significaba una sola cosa: iba a llorar. Y no quería. Y cuando yo me negaba a llorar, lloraba el triple. Traté de dar media vuelta, haciendo de cuenta que algo me había entrado en el ojo, pero nadie gime en sollozos por una simple basurita en el ojo. Sin embargo, y porque soy un maldito orgulloso sin remedio, di media vuelta, y actué como si la supuesta basurita existiera en lo profundo de mi ojo izquierdo.  
Las lágrimas seguían cayéndome, y al tiempo que llevé una mano a mis labios para no seguir llorando como una viuda desconsolada, sentí su mano sujetando fuertemente mi hombro. Seguramente se sentía incomodísimo. ¡Encima eso, Uryû! era de lo peor. Encima que lo trataba más que mal después de todo lo que él hacía por mí, me largaba a llorar como una marica en su casa, haciéndolo sentir el triple de incómodo.  
Traté de tomar carrera para irme de la casa corriendo¡o por la ventana como mucho! pero él tomo mi muñeca primero. Era su mano izquierda, su inconfundible mano izquierda.

- Ven, vamos por un vaso de agua- dijo muy calmadamente, tanto, que creí que no era Kurosaki quien me estaba hablando.

Y como ese día aparentemente algo había agravado mi estupidez al punto de ser capaz de cantarle Luis Miguel a cualquier señorita que se cruzara por la calle, hice algo aún más gay; me tiré sobre sus hombros y lloré como si él no estuviera. Como si yo estuviera tan solo como cada una de las veces que se me habrían presentado esas ganas terribles de morir gritando en sollozos. Lo abracé tan fuerte como mis brazos y mis ganas me lo permitieron, y sin esperar, sentí los suyos abrazando mi espalda. Y luego su mano izquierda acariciando levemente mi nuca. Sin dudas, Kurosaki era un chico muy especial. Creo que cualquier otra persona me hubiera transformado en tapa de periódico local como "_Adolescente aparece asesinado misteriosamente en patio de vecino de Kitakawase_".  
Casi arrastrándome, porque mis pasos eran más duros que el mármol, se sentó junto a mí en el borde de su cama, ahora abrazándome por el hombro y con su mano sujetando la mía. Tardé unos cuantos minutos en calmarme. Pero me sentía tan bien, tan aliviado. Parecía que hacía años que quería llorar y no podía. El oxígeno parecía mas liviano y puro, entrando y saliendo de mis pulmones tan agitadamente entre espasmos.

- Kuros- pero siquiera pude terminar de llamarlo, porque me calló sin demasiado escándalo.  
- Shh, shh, no me digas nada- y para mi alivio, sonrió- No le voy a decir a nadie, no eres un estúpido, y no voy aceptar disculpas porque no tienes porqué dármelas. Aguarda aquí sin volver a empaparte- si no me molestaba se moría, por supuesto- que iré por un vaso de agua y un pañuelo así te secas los mocos.  
- Yo no tengo mocos- reproché, soltando una risita.  
- Sí los tienes, y te los comes- dijo antes de ir escaleras abajo en busca de ambas cosas.

Saqué mis anteojos, los limpié con la punta de mi camisa por más que yo supiera que eso los rayaba. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. O más bien en nada. Me sentía tan vacío y tan lleno a la vez. Respiré hondo, sequé mis pestañas y acomodé un poco mi pelo.

- _Ay, ella_- exclamó con voz de afeminado, asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Sin dudas estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque ni aunque hubiese querido imaginármelo en su momento más bizarro jamás hubiera podido lograr esa imagen de él.  
- Idiota.

Acepté tanto el vaso de agua que tragué en segundos como el pañuelo que usé para hacer sonar mi nariz una y otra vez. Tuve ganas de abrazarlo otra vez y decirle gracias. Pero me aguanté las ganas. Ya estaba siendo demasiado denso con él. No tenía porqué soportar mis problemas, como si él no tuviera ninguno.  
Y antes que pudiera ponerme a pensar en cómo agradecerle, él interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Oye, tu bolso pesa demasiado¿qué traes aquí?- preguntó, ubicándolo al lado de su escritorio.  
- ¡Cierto, el trabajo!- reaccioné. Y sin excusas ni interrupciones de Kurosaki, posé mi trasero en su escritorio, hundiendo mi nariz en el bendito trabajo, que a fin de cuentas, no era tan complicado como aparentaba.

Borraba, volvía a escribir, volvía a borrar y así hasta que estuve conforme. Cuando yo entregaba un trabajo, me gustaba que quedara prolijo, ordenado y completo, sin manchas ni rayones. Así que me tomé un poco más de tiempo y pasé en limpio los dos, mientras Kurosaki miraba divertido un partido de fútbol de la liga inglesa o algo así. Nunca fui muy partidario de ese deporte, pero Kurosaki parecía realmente compenetrado en el juego. Me alegré. Al menos no se aburría conmigo, ni me tenía que estar limpiando la cara como un niño mimado.  
Y ya eran nueve menos diez de la noche cuando terminé ambos trabajos. Apurado junté mis cosas, y muy despacio murmuré algo que no escuchó, como es lógico. Lo vi tan entusiasmado mirando el partido que no quería sacarlo de su diversión.

- Kurosaki- lo llamé un poco más fuerte. Se sobresaltó y con una mirada asesina, se dirigió a mí.  
- No me vuelvas a asustar así, Ishida.  
- ¡Lo siento!- protesté disculpándome. Acomodé mis lentes y atropelladamente seguí hablando- Yo ya me voy¿sabes?, es muy tarde, y tu papá debe estar por llegar junto con tus hermanas, y… y yo tengo que preparar la cena.  
- Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ya está muy oscuro, y tu casa queda lejos- dijo, bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de entrada.

Me quedé unos instantes mirando mis zapatos antes de partir. Quería decirle gracias, pero era tan difícil para mi hablar, que sentía que iba a morirme si abría la boca. Así que volví a acomodarme los lentes, y alcé mi mano.

- Nos vemos, Kurosaki.  
- Hey, gracias por el trabajo- exclamó, sonriendo. Él sí me estaba agradeciendo. Y encima por una deuda que yo tenía por él. Encima. Y yo no era capaz de agradecerle por ponerlo incómodo, por soportarme, por tirarme a sus brazos como un niño y llorar como si se me hubiese muerto un hijo.  
- Gracias a ti, Kurosaki, yo la verdad es que no querí-  
- ¡Ya te dije que no agradecieras ni que te disculparas, Ishida Quincy idiota!- exclamó, ahora sonrojado él también, y con leve frunce de cejas en señal de molestia.  
- ¡¿Y qué si soy Quincy, shinigami de porquería?!- grité, alejándome de su casa muy despacio.  
- ¡¿A quién le dices shinigami de porquería, Quincy barato?!  
- ¡Ya verás, Kurosaki¡tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente!  
- Lo mismo digo, Ishida.

Y sin más pegué media vuelta, volviendo a casa nostálgico, contento, sonriendo como un idiota, y acariciando la mano que él había sujetado una y otra vez.  
Las calles estaban desiertas, calladas, y se podía ver en cada ventana de cada casa familias enteras cenando. El aroma de las comidas se sentía, a pesar que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas debido al fuerte frío que estaba atravesando en esa época del año la ciudad. Me pregunté si yo alguna vez había formado parte de esa cena unida, con una madre sirviendo mi plato de comida, de un padre recién llegado del trabajo, extrañando a su hijo. Un abuelo que vivía en el piso de arriba, y que bajaba a comer siempre, orgulloso de sus hijos y nietos. Si realmente había existido ese tiempo en mi vida, lo desconocía. Mi memoria no captaba visiones de situaciones parecidas. Solo el recuerdo de quemaduras aprendiendo a cocinar, de un abuelo al que tenía prohibido ir a ver, de una madre ajena a mí, de un padre ocupado, siempre muy ocupado.  
Abrí la puerta de mi casa aún pensando en ello, y me encontré sorpresivamente con las llaves de mi padre arriba de la mesa. Recibí eso como una mala noticia. Tenía ganas de estar solo. O más bien de no encontrármelo. De estar solo en casa, pensando una y otra vez en la linda tarde que había pasado junto con los chicos. Y analizar qué me había pasado exactamente en lo de Kurosaki, ya que aún no podía creer que había logrado llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo anhelaba y no podía lograrlo. Y un simple comentario de él había hecho el milagro.  
Acomodé el bolso en el perchero que estaba al lado de la ventana de la cocina-comedor, y antes de pasar al pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto pude apreciar que arriba de la mesa, justo debajo de las llaves de mi padre, había unos cuantos papeles apilados. Hice a un lado las llaves y empecé a observar las hojas dobladas como un informe. Eran estudios médicos. Parecía que mi padre nuevamente estaba teniendo problemas de salud. Uno de los tantos papeles era una receta de médica. Antidepresivos. _Pobre_, pensé,_seguramente debe estar sufriendo problemas de dinero, porque dudo que otra cosa lo ponga en un estado de cuestionamiento filosófico de la vida_.

- Estos no son horarios para que llegues a casa- escuché que dijo Ryuken, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Jamás iba a escuchar una cálida bienvenida de su parte.  
- Lo sé. Pero no eres el más indicado para hablar de horarios, Ryuken. Yo tengo los míos, y los manejo como mejor me parece, así como tú manejas los tuyos¿no te parece?  
- La diferencia es que soy mayor de edad, Uryû, y tú no- respondió tan irónico como siempre, arrebatándome los papeles de la mano- Y no deberías chusmear lo que no te corresponde¿no te parece?  
- Si no querías que los viera solamente tenías que sacarlos de la primera mesa que se encuentra en la casa¿no te parece?- contesté. Ya estaba empezando a enojarme en serio.

Pero no me contestó, apiló las hojas, y dando media vuelta, tomó camino al pasillo.

- ¿Cenaste?- le pregunté antes que cerrara la puerta.  
- Sí, en la oficina- y desapareció, cerrando suavemente la puerta de su cuarto.

Sinceramente había perdido el apetito por completo, así que sin más yo también desaparecí tras la puerta de mi cuarto. Me di una ducha ardiente, y ya en pijama, me recosté en la cama mirando el techo de madera de mi habitación. Cuando me rendí ante el intento de dormir, ya eran las doce de la noche. Así que traté de leer buscando que mis ojos se cansaran y así al menos poder lograr un poco más de sueño. Retomé_El Extranjero_, pero fue imposible. El personaje de Meursalt se confundía con las hojas que había encontrado momento antes en la cocina. Tenía mi cabeza en la receta de mi padre, y también en Kurosaki. En sus cosquillas, en mi arco, en su abrazo, su mano izquierda. Y mis llantos. Primero ahogados, luego incontrolables, y nuevamente apaciguados contra la tela del uniforme de Kurosaki. Mi memoria auditiva los repetía una y otra vez. Luego su voz calmándome, y abracé mi almohada. Pero había algo demás dentro de mi cabeza, algo que no pertenecía al pasado, algo que estaba interrumpiendo el puente del recuerdo. Un llanto que no era el mío. Despegué una de mis orejas de la almohada y me concentré en la habitación del lado.  
No podía ser.  
Ryuken no lloraba. Ese hombre era incapaz de tal sentimiento humano. Porque él no lo era. Además de ser un Quincy sin orgullo de Quincy, era el sujeto más frío que jamás había conocido. Y por esa razón era imposible que los sollozos que entraban por mis oídos fuera los suyos. Tenía que ser mi memoria, o el televisor, o alguien de la vereda. Me acerqué a la única ventana que tenía, asomé mi nariz mirando por las rendijas de la persiana, pero la calle estaba tan desierta como cuando volvía a mi casa horas antes.  
Entonces esperé. Me senté, y traté de olvidarme de Kurosaki completamente. O por lo menos lo que había sucedido era tarde con él. Los sollozos seguían. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta de mi habitación, y tratando de no hacer crujir la madera del suelo bajo mis pies, me acerqué a la suya.  
No pegué la oreja por miedo a entrar atropelladamente y quedar como un idiota. Efectivamente, y por más que me costara aceptarlo, creerlo, o entenderlo, Ryuken Ishida estaba llorando. Quizás creía erróneamente que yo estaba profundamente dormido, porque sinceramente parecía que se le había muerto un pariente (bah, como si eso realmente le afectara). Más bien lloraba como si se hubiera quedado en bancarrota, como si su tarjeta de crédito estuviera al rojo vivo, o nuestra casa a punto de ser desalojada.  
Lo escuché caminar por todo el cuarto, acomodando cajones, cosas arriba de su mesita de noche. No se quedaba quieto un minuto. Hasta que me di cuenta que transitando todo el cuarto iba a ir justo al baño. Nunca en mi vida llegué tan rápido a mi pieza. Dejando la puerta entreabierta, me recosté. Su sombra pasó la puerta del baño y llegó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, la cual yo había dejado entreabierta del apuro. Entró casi sin hacer ruido. Cerré un poquito mis ojos, pero no tanto como para perderlo de vista. En el cuarto sólo entraba la luz de la lámpara del pasillo y nada más. Se sentó en el borde de mi colchón como la vez que me había traído Kurosaki a mi casa, y volvió a acariciar mi cabello. Besó mi sien, y volvió a acariciarme. Luego tomó mi mano muy despacio. Se ve que tenía miedo de despertarme. Sentí cómo tres pequeñas gotitas cayeron sobre mi palma. Se quedó un ratito más a comparación la vez pasada. Me tapó con las frazadas, ya que no había podido lograr meterme dentro de la cama tampoco debido al apuro, y me arropó varias veces. Y sin decir nada más, desapareció nuevamente detrás de la puerta.

Esa noche no dormí.


	5. Vuelco

**Capítulo 5**: Vuelco.

Deseé faltar, aunque nadie lo creyera, al colegio. No solo porque no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la mañana, más bien porque mi cabeza estaba completamente hecha un remolino incomprensible, imposible de calmar. Iban y venían recuerdos, y más recuerdos. De todo tipo y época. Me culpé y me odié más que nunca. Jamás una noche había sido tan larga para mí. Mi padre volvía a copar cada una de mis preguntas. No entendía qué le pasaba. Y yo tampoco me adelantaba a preguntarle, a averiguar, a preocuparme. Lo seguía tratando como si no fuese más que quizás un poco de ingreso monetario alguna vez al mes.  
Quise volver al tiempo atrás. Al menos al momento en que sentí cómo sujetaba mi mano, queriendo ser suave, pero aferrándose a ella como jamás hubiera podido imaginar en mi vida. Mi deseo de haber podido consolarlo se hizo más fuerte. Y pensé varias veces en levantarme justo antes que él se fuera a trabajar para hablar. Para que me dijese al menos qué le estaba pasando, porqué lloraba, porqué en vez de guardarse todo no trataba de acercarse a mí. Pero recordé que quien no cedía era yo. El que no le daba espacio era yo. Yo y mi estúpido orgullo de Quincy. Recordé las palabras de mi abuelo, y no me parecían tan lejanas ¿Entonces era cierto que él quería protegerme?, ¿que me amaba, pero a su manera?, ¿que había algo más para él que no fuese el dinero y su trabajo?  
Más que nunca lo necesité. Nunca antes había deseado tanto poder hablar con él, preguntarle nuevamente todas aquellas preguntas referentes a Ryuken. Si no era él, ¿quién más iba a escucharme?, ¿mis inexistentes amigos?, ¿Kurosaki?, ¿Asano Keigo?, ¿Sado-kun?, ¿Inoue-san?  
Creí que la respuesta tenía que buscarla yo. Y sin siquiera detenerlo antes que se fuera a trabajar, me bañé y concurrí a mi jornada escolar como cualquier otro día. O más bien como el último de la semana.  
Nadie notaría absolutamente nada porque jamás hablaba si los profesores no me lo pedían. Entregué el trabajo de Química y ocupé todos mis recreos con visitas a la biblioteca. Era mi refugio desde que había entrado a la escuela. Quise volver a retomar _El Extranjero_ pero nuevamente no pude. Traté de estudiar un poco. Fuese lo que fuese. Pero tanto los números como las letras se mezclaban una y otra vez con el llanto de mi padre.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde estaba mi amada rutina, solitaria y llena de tareas escolares y extraescolares?, ¿dónde estaban los hollows?, ¿por qué mi padre ya no era tan ausente?, ¿por qué tampoco lo era Kurosaki?, ¿por qué tampoco lo era mi abuelo Souken, a pesar de que ya no pertenecía a este mundo ni al otro?  
No me gustaba. En el fondo lo deseé. Hubo un tiempo que más que nunca deseé que todo eso que me estaba pasando llegase. El trato con alguien, un amigo, la humanidad de mi padre, empezar a entender las respuestas de mi abuelo. Y ahora que lo tenía no lo quería. O más bien no era que no lo quería, sino que le temía. El cambio me paralizaba. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, cómo ayudar, qué camino tomar, cómo avanzar. Cómo empezar.

- Orihime, Tatsuki, el de Botánica hoy no viene, aparentemente tiene un congreso en Tokio, así que como es la última hora ya podemos volver a casa- oí que decía en voz baja Kunieda Ryo, del otro lado de la estantería de libros que yo estaba mirando sin prestar atención alguna a los títulos que tomaba.

Apresuradamente junté mis cosas. Esperé que ellas se marcharan, así no las encontraba en el camino, y tan rápido como pude salí del colegio. Tomé el camino más corto que encontré a mi casa, y aceleré todo lo que mis piernas me permitían para acortar la llegada. Quería estar allí lo antes posible. Desaparecer por un tiempo. Aprovechar que era viernes, que al día siguiente no tenía que tomar clases, y que tenía una preocupación menos. Al menos una. Y casi sin darme cuenta, empecé a correr. Sí, mi desesperación era tal.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ishida! ¡Ishida!- era la voz de Kurosaki justo detrás de mí. Él también había empezado a correr.

Hice oído sordo, y aceleré lo poco que pude el trote. No quería ver a Kurosaki. NO, quería verlo. Más que nunca quería perderme en sus ojos, sujetar su mano izquierda. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. El mismo que me estaba impulsando a no detenerme.  
Y quizás fue su desesperación, su curiosidad, su preocupación la que me ganó el paso, y colocándose justo delante de mis zapatos, me frenó con ambas manos por los hombros.

- ¡Eh, Ishida, espera! ¡espera!- pidió, frenando por completo mi paso. Sinceramente las piernas y el alma no me permitían seguir huyendo.  
- No tiene sentido- pensé en voz alta.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios sabes si tiene o no sentido si no te dije nada todavía?!- preguntó, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Estuvimos alrededor de un minuto sin decirnos palabra alguna, con la mirada fija en los ojos de ambos. Respiré hondo, recuperé la normalidad de mi pulso, y esperé que hablara. Que explicase su persecución. Pero aparentemente él tampoco sabía porqué lo había hecho, ya que se perdió en palabras, balbuceó algo que no entendí. Bajó la cabeza, tomó un poco de aliento, y finalmente entendí algo de lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?, estuviste toda la mañana desaparecido- preguntó.  
- Siempre desaparezco en los recreos, Kurosaki.  
- Bueno, sí- asintió levantando el tono, como si le molestara mi respuesta- Ya se que desapareces siempre, pero creo que ayer te lo dije claro en el picnic, Ishida. No me molesta que estés con nosotros, junto con Chad, durante los recreos. Yo sé que Asano es un histérico, pero en el fondo se hace querer. Es más, si quieres le digo que no te moleste más con eso de-  
- Kurosaki- lo interrumpí, pero no me escuchaba.  
- …eso de tus novias, y esas estupideces. Entiéndelo, le falla un poquito.  
- Kurosaki- volví a intentarlo.  
- ¡Ah, eso haré! después de todo voy a disfrutar torturándolo con es-  
- Kurosaki- pero esa vez levanté el tono- Kurosaki- y traté que ese fuera un poco más amable- No es Asano, ni tu, ni Sado-kun.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Soy yo el que no quiere estar con ustedes- dije tratando de decir totalmente lo contrario. Pero es esa maldita costumbre que tengo de herir todo lo que quiero, todo lo que deseo. Es el miedo.

No esperé que me tratara bien, porque no me lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Pude ver como sus ojos caían sin bajar la vista. Parecían más pesados ahora. Aflojó el ceño, me miró ambos ojos en busca de una negación en lo que acababa de decirle. Pero no la encontró. No encontró más que mi dura mirada, y mis pasos detrás de su espalda, que avanzaban y se acercaban cada vez más a mi casa.  
No di vuelta atrás ni una sola vez. Volví mis oídos sordos. Y en cuanto cerré la puerta de casa tras mi espalda, caí lentamente al suelo, resbalándome. Solo pensaba en una sola cosa: _por qué_. Cuatro _por qué_ para Kurosaki: ¿por qué le había rechazado su invitación?, ¿por qué le había contestado mal si siempre quise que me hablase bien?, ¿por qué él había logrado que yo pudiese desarmarme en un llanto?, ¿por qué Kurosaki Ichigo?  
Tres _por qué_ para Ruyken: ¿por qué no fui capaz de consolarlo, si por fin estaba abriéndose a mí, con todo lo que siempre había deseado eso durante mi niñez?, ¿por qué besaba mi frente solo cuando yo dormía?, ¿por qué le habían recetado antidepresivos?  
Dos _por qué_ para Souken: ¿por qué las respuestas son piezas que aún no consiguen coincidir con el rompecabezas?, ¿por qué no me enseñaste a entender a Ryuken antes de morir?  
Y un _por qué_, solo uno, para mí: ¿por qué, Uryû Ishida, eres tan cobarde, tan estúpido, tan anormal, tan idiota, tan inhumano, tan cerrado, tan ciego?  
Repetía una y otra vez las preguntas. Y cuando no las repetía, venían solas. Porque así era yo, así me torturaba, así buscaba, así trataba de no olvidar. Tenía que haber alguna manera de superarlo, y no lograba verlo. Me bañé, hablé en voz alta, tomé un té, recé por mi abuelo, hablé con él aunque solo fuera un monólogo. Pero solo había un emisor, y ningún receptor. Las respuestas no llegaban, no se formulaban, no aparecían. Seguramente no existen, pensé.

El peso de mi dedo aumentaba a medida que aumentaban los números que iba discando en mi intento de llamar a Kurosaki. Imaginaba la vocecita de su hermana más pequeña llamándolo, avisándolo que tenía un llamado. Pero para mi sorpresa, atendió él.  
Y ahí si que no supe cómo empezar.

- Clínica Kurosaki, buenas noches- dijo, de mala gana. Miré el reloj de pared, y efectivamente, eran las ocho de la noche. Y no un buen horario para llamar a una casa de familia, quizás estaban terminando de cenar aún.  
- Ku-Kurosaki, soy Ishida- saludé, y antes que él pudiera tentar a hacerlo, grité- ¡Espera, Kurosaki! ¡espera, por favor, no cortes!  
- ¿Qué?  
- Qui-quisiera- estaba tartamudeando, y mi estómago estaba tan duro como el acero, los nervios realmente me estaban comiendo por dentro- eh… me gustaría… yo quiero hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?  
- No.  
- Kurosaki- rogué. Realmente si no hablaba con él iba a estallar.  
- Mira, Ishida, fuiste claro, y te lo agradezco, ¿y sabes qué?, tienes toda la razón, no soy la mejor compañía para ti. Y nunca tendría que haber insistido- me explicó. Aún seguía siendo amable conmigo, y eso me destrozaba- Y como tienes tantos amigos, supongo que mi ausencia no es más que un grano de arena para ti- ok, se le había ido la amabilidad al demonio, y con toda la razón- Que tengas buenas noches.  
- ¡Espera, por favor, Kurosaki!- rogar tanto solo iba a lograr que me salieran canas verdes- Solo dame dos minutos para hablar, yo-  
- ¿Sabes qué pasa, Ishida?, detesto el teléfono- se excusó. Muy bien, sino le gustaba el teléfono, tendría que caminar, pero necesitaba realmente hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.  
- ¿Qué te parece entonces si voy dos minutos a tu casa?

Se quedó callado. Siquiera lo escuché rezongando.

- Está bien. Tienes razón- me rendí.  
- ¡Vaya, hasta que logré que desistieras!- dijo, divertido para mi sorpresa- ¡Ja, te gané!

Dios santo, ¿este muchacho aún tenía ganas de molestarme?, ¿es que acaso no estaba enojado conmigo?, ¿o realmente estaba siendo irónicamente hiriente?

- ¿Entonces sí podemos hablar?- pregunté.  
- Pero no vengas hasta aquí, papá está más insoportable que de costumbre- explicó. Inevitablemente solté una risa. Isshin Kurosaki era un antidepresivo automático- No te rías, Ishida, tú porque no lo tienes de padre para el resto de tu vida.

Y sin tardarse, la respuesta por parte de su padre llegó. Un griterío terrible se escuchó de repente, y entre insultos y maldiciones, Kurosaki trataba de decirme que en un rato estaría en mi casa. Él decía que yo era un histérico, pero realmente no tenía de qué quejarse. Él también gritaba como un loco mientras su padre lo torturaba quién sabe bajo qué mecanismo macabro. Al menos tenían su manera de comunicarse y no actuaban como dos autistas, como yo era con mi padre.

- ¡En un rato estoy… OUCH! ¡Gordo idiota! ¡eh, Ishida, en un rato estoy!- alcancé a oír antes que la comunicación se cortara.

Pensé en prepararle algo de comer. Quizás si tenía ganas se quedaría a cenar, y no me sentiría tan solo. Era viernes, y Ryuken no volvía de trabajar hasta pasada la medianoche. Y por más que él pareciera ausente aún con su presencia, tenerlo en casa no me hacía sentir tan vacío. Después de todo comía lo que yo cocinaba, y eso me hacía creer realmente que había alguien más conmigo.  
Tardó alrededor de quince minutos en llegar. Cuando llamó a la puerta con el timbre, sentí que el corazón me dio un brinco bruscamente. El cuchillo con el cual iba a cortar la bolsa de tomates voló al demonio como es costumbre en mí, y al parecer había hecho un lindo escándalo, ya que lo sentí riéndose del otro lado de la puerta.  
Con la mejor cara de frustración, lo hice pasar. Ahogaba la risa, y la soltó en cuanto vio todo desparramado arriba de la mesada y en el piso de la cocina.

- No era mi intención asustarte- trató de disculparse, pero su risa decía todo lo contrario.  
- Está bien- junté todo y serví un poco de té sobre una bandeja- Ven, sígueme. Vamos a buscar un lugar más cómodo. Más tarde sigo con la cena.

Me siguió hasta mi cuarto, y apoyando todo sobre el suelo de madera, le ofrecí un par de almohadones para que pudiera sentarse.  
El silencio era notorio, y eso dificultaba mi intento de empezar a conversar. Esto va a tomar tiempo, pensé. Serví un poco de té en su tacita, y le ofrecí galletas que había cocinado por la tarde, en un intento de despejar mi saturada cabeza.

- Son de chocolate, te van a gustar- murmuré.  
- Ah, está bien, gracias, Ishida.  
- Kurosaki… la verdad es que yo-  
- ¿No tienes moldes más normales?- preguntó interrumpiéndome. Miré las galletas, y luego sus ojos. Iba a matarlo. ¡Tanto que me había costado empezar a hablar, y él me cuestionaba mis moldes con forma de cruz Quincy!- Eres un fanático.  
- A mi me gustan. Si crees que no son lo suficientemente normales para tu exquisito paladar, déjalas entonces y muérete de hambre hasta la cena- dije ofendido, acomodando mis lentes.  
- ¡Ahí está!- exclamó sobresaltado, levantándose apenas de su almohada y señalándome con un dedo amenazadoramente- ¿ves?, ¡te ofendes por todo! yo no te dije que no me gustaban. Te dije que no eran normales, ¿o acaso en cualquier casa encuentras moldes Quincy para galletas?  
- No- respondí, tajante.  
- ¡Bueno! eso es genial- dijo antes de llevarse una a la boca, masticar rápidamente y continuar. Parecía nervioso, aún más que yo- A mí me gustan.

Levemente, sobre ambas mejillas suyas se asomaron rociadas y veteadas pequeñas formas sonrosadas. Me quedé callado, tanto él como yo no sabíamos qué decir.

- Bueno… en ese caso, si quieres…- murmuré, sonrojándome yo también- si quieres te puedo cocinar para que tengas durante los recreos, ¿quieres?  
- Si no te molesta- contestó, en tono aún más bajo que el mío.  
- Lamento ser así contigo, Kurosaki- traté de empezar nuevamente- Yo se que tratas de ser amable conmigo, y que a veces te dan ganas de estampar mi cabeza contra la pared porque yo no te devuelvo el trato de igual manera… pero créeme, yo… créeme que trato de no ser así, trato de que te sientas cómodo ¡A mi tampoco me gusta que me contesten como yo lo hago contigo! odio que me rechacen cosas, y que luego de que me cueste tanto decir algo me salten con estupideces como las que yo te dije hoy a la salida.

Bebía lentamente su té, y casi no me miraba a los ojos. El color en sus mejillas aumentaba, pero yo ya no podía dar un paso atrás. Había empezado finalmente y nada iba a lograr callarme. No hasta no arreglar cuentas, no hasta que entendiera que realmente lo sentía, y mucho.

- Kurosaki, yo… quiero que sepas que en realidad, sinceramente, la pasé genial con ustedes en el picnic. Y que a pesar de los comentarios de Asano, me siento cómodo con todos, ¡y hasta me hacen reír, lo cual cuesta y mucho!  
- Lo sé- GRACIAS, Kurosaki.  
- Per-perdóname. Lamento haber llorado como una marica enfrente tuyo-  
- ¡Ishi-!- trató de interrumpirme.  
- Espera. Déjame terminar. Lamento, reitero, haber llorado como una marica enfrente tuyo el otro día. No era mi intención exponerte a esa situación tan incómoda, y que realmente no tenías porqué soportar. Y te agradezco, sin embargo, por haberte quedado conmigo. Ha-ha-hacía mucho que… que quería llorar y no podía. También-  
- Ishida  
- También quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy al mediodía- ¡lo había dicho! y aliviado, tomé aire, y retomé lo que venía diciendo sin pausa- Me encantaría estar en los recreos con ustedes. La biblioteca ya me la se de memoria, y últimamente se está desgastando mucho el servicio, ¿sabes?- dije apresuradamente, y pensando que realmente no era el momento de hablar de los servicios bibliotecarios escolares, pero que estaba ayudándome a hacer desaparecer la vergüenza que ya se me notaba hasta en la punta de los dedos del pie.  
- ¿Terminaste?- preguntó, luego de haberse quedado unos instantes callado. Iba a mirarlo, y feo. Pero no estaba en condiciones. Además, me sentía más que bien, más aliviado, dudé que algo me fuera a caer mal de lo que dijera Kurosaki de ahí en adelante- Escucha, Ishida, por mí está bien si no quieres estar con nosotros. No voy a obligarte a pasar tiempo con nosotros si no lo deseas.  
- ¡Pero…!  
- ¡TÚ ME CALLASTE- me gritó de repente-, ahora déjame terminar a mi!

Tenía razón.

- Decía… que está bien si no quieres, que no voy a obligarte. Sin embargo, yo…

Pero se había quedado callado. Por los siguientes quince segundos de silencio, creí que lo mejor era interrumpirlo y preguntarle qué seguía, pero finalmente reaccionó. Solo con un movimiento ligero de enojo con su brazo izquierdo, para luego cruzarlo con el otro y mirar su taza de té.

- ¡ISHIDA!- me llamó, enojado y gritando. Y finalmente levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos miel en los míos. Le brillaban intensamente, y de una manera diferente- ¡Si te atreves a histeriquearme otra vez, primero que no, después que sí, que no se, que qué se yo, voy a patearte el trasero tanto que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu miserable vida Quincy! ¡¿oíste?!  
- ¡¿HISTERIQUEARTE?!- chillé, levantándome de mi almohadón. ¿A quién osaba llamar histérica?  
- ¡SÍ, HISTERIQUEARME!- él también se había puesto de pie. Y antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo, empezamos a pelear con los almohadones.

Como pude saqué mis lentes, manteniéndolo alejado con una de mis piernas en un intento de pegarme en la cabeza. Luego traté de alejarlo de donde estaba el té servido, y pegando vueltas por el otro lado de la habitación, los almohadonzazos iban y venían, entre carcajadas e insultos. Más tarde llegaron las cosquillas que tanto me gustaban, que tanto hacían recordar a mi estómago aquella primera tarde que mojado llegué a su casa, y salí de ella con el mismo hecho una piedra debido a la emoción, a la risa, al buen trato, al trato distinto y esperado.  
Su mano izquierda volvía a estar sujeta a la mía, mientras las otras dos hacían y esquivaban cosquillas de uno y del otro.

- ¡No sabía que eras tan cosquilloso en los pies, Ishida!- exclamó divertido Kurosaki, levantándose de encima mío para dar una simple media vuelta sentándose otra vez, y sujetando muy fuerte mi pie derecho, empezó por sacarle el soquete y acariciarlo muy levemente- A ver, a ver- cantaba- ¡pero qué lindo piecito!  
- ¡Hey, no, espera, Kurosaki, esto es trampa!- gritaba yo entre risas, inmovilizado de ambas piernas debido a que él estaba sentado justo encima de ellas- ¡Espera!- y desesperado, llorando de risa, tiré de su cabello lo más fuerte que pude.  
- ¡AY, AY, NO, ESPERA, ESO SÍ QUE NO VALE!- aullaba, soltando finalmente mi pie. Entonces aprovechando mi oportunidad, lo volqué sobre el suelo y sin darle tiempo a nada, comencé a hacerle cosquillas en su estómago riendo maliciosamente.  
- ¡HE AQUÍ LA VENGANZA DE LOS QUINCY, SHINIGAMI KUROSAKI, RUEGA POR TU VIDA!- recité gustosamente- ¡POR FIN ENCONTRÉ TU PUNTO DÉBIL!- Recordé lo sucedido aquel día que él había tratado de ahogarme con una almohada, y mientras reía, desesperadamente coloqué la más cercana que encontré sobre su rostro con ambas manos, abandonando las cosquillas en el estómago que ahora pasaba a ser mi asiento mientras lo torturaba- ¿Qué se siente, Kurosaki, eh?- no podía estar disfrutándolo mejor.

Él también gritaba cosas que se perdían en lo profundo del algodón de mi almohada favorita (tenía el mejor diseño Quincy que había hecho hasta el momento, una obra maestra, tenía que admitirlo), pataleaba sin éxitos y trataba de tomar mi rostro cual zombi. Era realmente exquisita la escena, no podía estar disfrutándolo tanto realmente. Hasta que algo me detuvo en seco. Era precisamente su dichosa mano izquierda sujeta a mi cintura. Su compañera, sin embargo, se sujetó a mi pecho, tomando mi camisa. Y lentamente, su rostro apareció en cuanto pudo sentarse frente a mí, dejando caer la almohada con la que yo estaba jugando a un lado. Estaba no tan sonrojado como yo, con el ceño más aliviado que de costumbre, y tan cerca de mi nariz que mientras sentía su respiración chocar con la mía, pude ver como lentamente abrió sus labios.

- Parece que- susurró sin mirarme a los ojos, sino concentrado en algún punto más abajo de ellos- tu punto débil está no muy lejos del mío.

No podía reaccionar. Tan tibia, cálida y suave como siempre, sentí su mano izquierda acariciar levemente mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que sentía la misma sensación en mi estómago, desarmando poco a poco el nudo que había tenido hasta recién empezada su visita.  
Mordí mis labios, sin alejar mi vista de ese par de ojos miel que no se animaban a mirarme, y traté de acercarme a él, pero fue imposible. Estaba realmente paralizado.  
Me desesperé. No quería que dejara de hacerlo. No quería que sacara su mano de ahí, y tampoco quería que creyera que era un maldito frígido (que en realidad era). Cerré los ojos, en busca de hacer un poco de tiempo, de reflexión instantánea que me diera el empujón necesario para reaccionar. Pero fue en vano, porque volver los párpados a la realidad solo me mostró sus ojos ahora húmedos en el mismo lugar, su ceño casi sin arrugar, al mismo tiempo que percibí cómo su mano empezaba a desprenderse de mi cuerpo. _De ninguna manera_, pensé, _no ahora_. Y casi por reflejo, sujeté con mi mano la suya, obligándolo a que no la alejara, que no dejase, bajo ningún aspecto, de acariciarme.  
Levanté la vista. Él la levantó. Se sonrojó. Y yo más. No sonrió, y yo tampoco. Agachó un poco la cabeza, perdiendo mi mirada, y yo moví la mía buscando su atención otra vez. Torciendo solo un poco el ángulo del mentón, me acerqué a él levemente. Muy despacio. Tanto, que parecía que hacía años que estábamos sentados en el suelo, él con sus piernas extendidas proporcionándome la mejor comodidad, yo con las mías abiertas y arrodilladas, encima de él, y callados como si no tuviéramos lengua. Extendí, como aquella noche que creí que era él quien estaba apunto de besarme, mi cuello y acerqué mis labios al suyo, y esta vez no por error. Jamás hubiera podido besarle los labios en un momento así sin antes morir desmayado o sin oxígeno.  
Hundí suavemente pero tanto como pude mis labios en su cuello, que no emitía comentario alguno hacía rato, y arrastré mis mejillas viajando por las suyas, acariciándolo toscamente de lo torpe que me encontraba.  
Cerré los ojos. Y esperé.  
Si iba a matarme, a gritarme, a echarme en cara que era un depravado, un degenerado, homosexual reprimido, histérico, idiota, pesado y pegajoso, era el momento. Aguardé, acumulando una catarata de lágrimas detrás de cada párpado cerrado, y volviendo a morder mis labios.  
Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó con palabras, sino con un abrazo tan despacio y suave que sentí cómo mi ropa se deslizaba sobre la suya, acercando todo mi cuerpo al suyo. Mi pecho no tardó en encontrar el respaldo del de Kurosaki, ya que intensa pero sutilmente me abrazó sujetando mi espalda con todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron.  
Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y no volví a abrir los ojos. No quería llorar y arruinar el momento. Es más, quería cortar el tiempo ahí, justo ahí. Porque nunca antes había apreciado tal estremecimiento dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Los vellos de la nuca se erizaron al mismo tiempo que sentía quemar mi estómago, y mi nariz olía el perfume de su piel mientras manifestaba el cosquilleo típico previo al llanto. Era el aroma más tranquilizador que jamás había podido apreciar. Quizás porque no recordaba un abrazo así. Quizás porque mi abuelo había sido el último en devolverme la tranquilidad al cuerpo de esa manera. Sí, era eso. El aroma era parecido al de mi abuelo. La temperatura era casi la misma, con la diferencia que la de Kurosaki era aún más cálida. Eran los apremios, los detalles, y los regalos del cariño.  
Noté cómo arrastraba ahora él sus mejillas rozando las mías, y perdía sus labios en mi sien. Abrí los labios solo para soltar un leve gemido antes de dejar caer las primeras lágrimas. Y recordé a Ryuken. Lo recordé llorando tal y como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Desesperado busqué la mano izquierda de Kurosaki, haciendo que soltara mi espalda y la sujeté un instante antes de entrelazarla con mis dedos. Y volver a llorar.  
Las yemas de su otra mano dejaron de sujetar mi espalda también y empezaron a correr los caminos que iban dejando pequeñas gotitas en mis mejillas. Yo simplemente miraba sin ver lo que fuese que estuviera bajo mi nariz. Pero no tardaron en aparecer los labios de Kurosaki justo ahí, debajo de mi nariz. Acercándose en cámara lenta, y con ganas de callar a los míos, que no paraban de sollozar sin palabras que pudieran explicar qué era lo que me estaba pasando.  
Cerré los ojos para no ver más. Y tan húmedos como mis mejillas y las yemas de sus dedos, sus labios rozaron los míos, hundieron los míos, y callaron los míos.  
Sin soltar mi mano, con la otra acarició mi cabello, mi nuca, y sujetando suavemente mi mentón, finalmente se separó de mí, dándome lugar al respiro. Lo sentí sonreír. Me contagió, y sonreí también, soltando una tímida risa. Iba a decir algo, quizás _muchas gracias_. Pero me calló nuevamente con otro beso, uno más pequeño.  
Volví a abrazarlo, y descansé nuevamente en su hombro. Mimó los míos con pequeñas caricias, luego tomándome de las caderas me sujetó bien contra su cuerpo, y se puso de pie. Me avergoncé de mi mismo; sujeto a él como si fuera un niño. Y me avergoncé aún más cuando noté que estaba sentándose en el borde de mi cama, y que tan rápido cómo alcancé a entender, colocó mis anteojos suavemente sobre mi nariz.

- Así no crees, tonto, que te ves horrible- murmuró.  
- Kurosaki- lo llamé en un susurro que se perdió, antes de terminar, en la punta de mi boca.  
- ¿Mh?

Quería decirle tantas cosas y apurarme a ello, que no sabía qué decir primero.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?, hoy pensaba cocinar para alguien más- dije tontamente.  
- ¿Te puedo ayudar?- preguntó, con timidez. Sin dudas yo no era el único que se sentía extraño.  
- Dudo que puedas, Kurosaki- contesté, recobrando un poco mi postura anterior y acomodando mis anteojos- La cocina es un arte demasiado delicado para un bruto shinigami.  
- Qué pena, entonces, voy a aburrirme mucho y me van a dar ganas de irme- amenazó, para mi sorpresa, sin levantar el tono.  
- Veo. Eres como los niños pequeños, Kurosaki. Hay que mantenerte entretenido todo el tiempo porque sino te marchas sin importar nada.  
- ¿A ti te importaría?- preguntó, logrando que ambos tiñéramos nuestros rostros de un rojo suave. Aún no entendía porqué estaba tan juguetón con las preguntas.  
- Mucho.  
- ¿Ahora sí quieres estar conmigo?

Si era una pregunta con doble sentido a mi sistema nervioso le importó poco y nada, porque lo que era un rojo suave ahora era una rojo intenso, lo que había sido un simple brinco en mi corazón ahora era un pulso aumentado tres veces. Algo tenía Kurosaki, que hacía mover todas mis fichas de lugar.

- ¿Q-qué?- pregunté, sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.  
- No se qué es lo que te pone tan vergonzoso de repente, Ishida- comentó, ignorando orgullosamente que él también estaba pasando por lo mismo- No te dio la misma vergüenza decirme que no hoy al medio día.  
- Bueno, yo-  
- ¿Sí o no?- preguntó, callándome con un beso en el mentón. Deseé que hubiese sido en mis labios. Una voz en mi cabeza me espetó que si tanto lo quería más vale que me esmerara por ganármelo, o que por lo menos lo buscara yo.  
- Sí- dije, respondiendo el sí más apretado que había salido de mis labios en mi vida. Y me apresuré a besarlo, a no darle espacio a que me mirase, que me dijera nada más.

Era patético besando, eso lo sabía muy bien. Más que nada porque mi experiencia en besos era tan rica como mi experiencia en desnudos públicos. No importa, dije para mis adentros, si tengo que arrepentirme de algo ya es tarde.  
Hubo un momento en el que sentí que tenía mis labios dormidos, porque los de Kurosaki eran tan cálidos que me hacían perder la noción del tacto. ¡Sin dudas él era un té de tilo personificado! y yo un té rojo. Ácido, pero dulce si se lo retiene.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?- traté de averiguar, entre besos.  
- Ahora nada, no tengo hambre- confesó.

¡Claro! yo tampoco tenía hambre. Tenía el estómago ardiendo y cerrado herméticamente.

- Pero si no te preparo nada de cenar voy a quedar como un mal anfitrión, y eso habla muy mal de un japonés, y ni hablar de un Quincy, Kurosaki- le expliqué. Hacerlo esperar iba a ser el doble de rico.  
- Vamos, Ishida, no me vengas con esa basura- exclamó, acariciando mis caderas. Iba a lograr que algo muy vergonzoso saliera desprendido de mis labios. No estaba acostumbrado al tacto, y mucho menos de un hombre. Y aún menos en lugares tan sensibles en mi cuerpo, empezando del ombligo para abajo.  
- No, no, Kurosaki, al menos déjame hacerte fideos blancos- más allá que hacerme rogar me divertía, lo hacía por curiosidad a la realidad. ¿Sinceramente Kurosaki quería quedarse conmigo?  
- Bleh, como digas- protestó él, soltando mi cuerpo y cruzándose de brazos. Torció el cuello y miró el techo, enojado.  
- Te va a gustar- le dije antes de bajarme de sus piernas, besando su mejilla, y desapareciendo por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Por un largo rato no se apareció en la cocina, mientras yo preparaba arroz gohan. Desde que me gusta cocinar, es uno de los platos que mejor me quedan. No mejor que el sushi maki, pero a falta de salmón ahumado debía conformarme con el otro plato.  
Puse la mesa a paso lento, miré el reloj que marcaban las diez de la noche, y bebí un poco de té mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toquecitos al plato. Oh, sí, lo hice con amor.  
Sentí a Kurosaki acercándose lentamente, cual ninja, creyendo que iba a asustarme. Pobre iluso. Aguardé que estuviera justo atrás mío, para sorprenderlo antes que él pudiera, y se cayera al piso del susto, en venganza a las incontables veces que él había logrado lo mismo, queriendo o no.  
Pero justo cuando di la media vuelta, con todos mis pulmones llenos de oxígeno destinados al grito más escalofriante jamás antes oído, en vez de asustarlo, chillé como una niña de miedo. Estirándose las extremidades de la cara con ambas manos, Kurosaki que me regalaba la cara más espantosa, con lengua afuera incluida. La sostuvo hasta que la risa le ganó, y empezó a reír malvadamente, mientras yo contenía el aire con una mano en mi pecho: esa noche no iba a dormir, Dios mío, ¡había sido horrible! perfecto y digno de una película de terror.

- ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!- reía con ganas y a mandíbula batiente.  
- Idiota- alcancé a decir, con una risa nerviosa. Haciéndome el enojado, di media vuelta sobre mis pies preparando todo para ser servido en la mesa.  
- No te enojes, ¡vamos! era chiste- decía cariñoso.

Parecía que no se aburría de espantarme, porque justo cuando iba a dejar la cuchilla en el secador de platos, se apoyó en mis espaldas, abrazando mis caderas, y besando mi nuca. Sí, todo eso junto a la vez. Tiré la cuchilla al diablo, solté un leve estremecimiento y volví a reír de lo nervioso que me sentía. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de mi delantal, besando ahora mis mejillas, de un lado y del otro, repetidas veces, haciendo que me pierda entre ellos, mareándome.  
Él reía divertido, y yo lo seguía. Pegado aún a mi, me ayudó a servir la cena en la mesa. Parecíamos un pulpo. Tenía que agradecerle que diera siempre el primer paso, que fuera no tan vergonzoso como yo, que me diera el espacio y el tiempo para reaccionar. Aunque nadie me lo creyera, era muy paciente conmigo.

- Humm- exclamó acercando su nariz a la comida-, huele delicioso.  
- ¿Ahora sí tienes hambre?  
- ¿Qué olor a comida no te abre el estómago, vivo?- preguntó antes de probar bocado- HUMM, vaya, no te cansas de cocinar bien, ¿eh?  
- ¡¿Te gusta?!- exclamé, inevitablemente como un idiota, sonriendo como tal.  
- ¡Claro que sí, mira, prueba!- afirmó entusiasmado, sin darme tiempo a nada, y llevándome a la boca un pequeño bocadito.

Aún no me podía olvidar lo mucho que me había gustado que me diera de comer. Sentí deslizar nuevamente los cubiertos en mis labios, y forcé mis ojos a ser cerrados, recordando la vez anterior.  
Cuando finalmente volví a abrirlos, estaba justo frente a mí, y sin darme tiempo a asustarme, a reaccionar, a siquiera ponerme colorado, besó mis labios muy fuerte.

- Gracias, está delicioso- murmuró, y volvió a sentarse.

Esa vez no cenamos en silencio. Conversamos mucho, y sin discutir. Desde ya, nos encantaba echarnos en cara estupideces de quincy y shinigami, pero nada que pudiera arruinarlo. Aunque tampoco me lo permitía. Lo había delirado bastante durante todos esos días, y no iba a dejar que mal entendiera, que dejara pasar o que creyera que él era menos para mi.  
Me hubiese encantado, esa noche, encontrar palabras para agradecerle. Pero él no me daba espacio. Siempre me interrumpía. Yo aún no comprendía que no le gustaba que le agradecieran las cosas. Porque para él, todo lo que hacía, lo manifestaba con el doble de culpabilidad que yo. Sentía, tanto como yo, que debía hacerme feliz, al menos esa noche. Y se desesperaba, al igual que yo, en cada paso que daba.  
Cuando lo despedí en la puerta de entrada, tenía los ojos brillosos. Me sonrió, besándome los labios como si los míos fueran miel.

- Que descanses- susurró, pero antes de empezar a caminar, volvió sobre sus pies y agregó:- Y no vuelvas a llorar, porque no voy a poder dormir. Y Zangetsu tampoco.


	6. Me recuerdas a Souken Y a Ryuken

**Capítulo 6**: Me recuerdas a Souken. Y a Ryuken.

El perfume a jabón era intenso. Más cuando posaba ambas manos, cruzadas y frente a mi nariz, en busca de concentración. Desde chiquito había tomado esa costumbre, viendo a Ryuken estudiar en lo profundo de su oficina, rodeado de papeles, libros y notas. Siempre con la mirada fija en el punto central de su vista, pero a la vez perdida. Tan serio que por momentos creía que no era él, sino otra persona. Desconocía a mi padre siempre que lo encontraba ajeno a mí, ajeno a una conversación, a un simple dialogo. Los libros parecían superarme en exceso respecto a su atención, y el dinero mejor no nombrarlo. El abuelo Souken insistía que yo estaba equivocado, que algún día entendería el esfuerzo de mi padre. Que era yo quien no le daba el espacio para acercarse, que no esperara rosas porque sino él se cerraría aún más que yo, quedándome sin rosas ni cardos.  
Volví mi vista a los renglones del texto que estaba empezando a desconocer. No me acordaba qué era exactamente lo que estaba leyendo, y cuánto me faltaba resumir. Tenía aún una semana entera para hacerlo, ya que el examen final del tema estaba lejos todavía, así que cerré el libro, junté las fotocopias, y guardando todo en mi bolso, caminé hasta la cocina.  
Un claro gris rodeaba el cielo que mostraba la ventana frente a la pileta con platos secos. Los guardé todos, y recordé la cena. Qué dulce había sido Kurosaki conmigo. Tuve tantas ganas de verlo que noté como mi cuerpo volvía a estremecerse. Dudé si algo de lo que había sucedido el día anterior era cierto.  
Pasé un repasador por toda la mesada, y finalmente dejando de dar vueltas, me acerqué al teléfono. Aún no sabía para qué, porque con toda razón creí que iba a ser un pesado si lo volvía a llamar, sea para lo que fuese.  
Y sin cansarse de asustarme, el teléfono sonó justo cuando iba a apropiarme de él, cortando el tono. Sonó cuatro veces antes que yo atendiera. Primero intenté recuperar el aliento, segundo traté de averiguar quién era, después me di cuenta que sería imposible darme cuenta sin levantar el tubo, y para cuando lo llevé a mi oreja, ya la tenía colorada, junto con mis mejillas.

- Ishida- saludé, casi sin aliento.  
- ¡Idiota! te dije que descanses, ¿qué haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana un sábado?- escuché que preguntó la voz de Kurosaki del otro lado del teléfono.  
- Lo mismo pregunto, Kurosaki- respondí. Ya había logrado sacarme una sonrisa.  
- ¿Estás ocupado?- su voz era la misma de siempre.  
- Más o menos.  
- ¿Estabas estudiando, tragalibros?- preguntó divertido.  
- Estaba adelantando estudio, en realidad. Me preparaba para la trimestral de Historia.  
- Vaya que estás aburrido…- comentó-, ¿te molesta si te propongo algo distinto?  
- Depende- respondí, con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
- ¿De qué?  
- Si no me llama la atención te obligaré a estudiar conmigo, Kurosaki.  
- ¡JA, primero muerto!- exclamó levantando el timbre de voz- ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?, yo no cocino bien, y hoy vienen amigas de Yuzu a casa. Son insoportables las mocosas, entonces me quiero escapar antes del almuerzo, ¿me acompañas al restaurante que abrió la semana pasada en la avenida?  
- Lamento denegar tu invitación, Kurosaki, pero no me gusta la comida que no es casera. Y como seguramente estás espantado ante el encierro de mi humilde casa, yo te propongo otro picnic, ¿qué dices?  
- ¿OTRO?, ¡pero voy a salir rodando del pasto, Ishida!- protestó.  
- _Ay, ella_- exclamé, haciendo referencia a aquella vez que él lo había dicho apoyado sobre el marco de la cocina.  
- Idiota.  
- Vamos, yo cocino. Tú lleva algo para tomar, y nos encontramos en el parque. Pero en la zona del rosedal, ahí no va nadie los sábados al mediodía- le propuse.  
- Ok, persona-que-no-le-gusta-la-comida-no-casera, nos vemos a las doce allá- asintió algo resentido en sus palabras.  
- Adiós, Kurosaki- me despedí, pronunciando su apellido con tantas ganas que creo que se notó demasiado.  
- Nos vemos, feo- dijo antes de colgar, haciéndome reír.

Qué buen invento el teléfono, pensé sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. Siempre lo odié, y de hecho lo seguía odiando. Pero durante unos breves segundos, lo amé. Me estaba facilitando tanto la vida de repente, como me la había complicado desde que lo había aprendido a usar.  
Remangué mi sweater, acomodé las mangas de la camisa que llevaba debajo, y calzándome el delantal cociné hasta entrada las once de la mañana. Puse todo en distintas cajitas, prolijas y limpias, cargándolas en mi otro bolso. Dejé comida en la mesa para Ryuken, y rezando para no perderme el tren, aceleré el paso hasta la estación sin correr. No quería que la comida se estropeara.

La temperatura había vuelto va bajar y tanteé su campera, apoyada sobre el árbol. Lo cubrí a él, y para que alcance para mí, me estreché aún más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes porqué te traje aquí?- le pregunté, una vez que habíamos terminado de comer. Estábamos acostados en el césped, yo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su ritmo cardíaco sin querer.  
- ¿Porque no hay gente?- trató de adivinar.  
- Bueno, eso es obvio, Kurosaki- dije en tono burlón.  
- Mhhh… ¿porque te gusta el espacio verde?- preguntó, y automáticamente empecé a reírme.  
- ¡Malísimo!- reía yo. Y estirando mi cuello, quise apreciar su ofendida mirada de ceño extrafruncido- Ok, ok, no te enojes, Kurosaki. No todos somos tan buenos sacando deducciones como los Quincy.  
- Me imagino- murmuró, devolviéndome la burla- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir porqué?  
- Es porque aquí venía a comer con mi abuelo- susurré, acurrucándome nuevamente sobre su regazo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte-, tú me recuerdas un poco a él, ¿sabes?- besó mi frente reafirmando lo que acababa de decirle- Eres igual de paciente conmigo.  
- Vaya- dijo, ahora acariciando mi pelo- ¿paciente dices tú?  
- Soy desesperante, Kurosaki. E insoportable también. Nunca se sabe cómo voy a reaccionar.  
- Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a los comentarios que yo te hago, dejando de lado los sádicos y humorísticos- explicó, y lo miré, extrañado- Me refiero a que… a ver, ¿cómo te lo explico?, a que la gente no se te acerque. Entonces cuando tratan de ayudarte, y más aún alguien que hiere tu orgullo, dudas y reaccionas mal porque no sabes cómo responder. Si bien o mal.  
- ¿A ti te pasó con alguien?- alcancé a preguntar, luego de quedarme callado por un largo tiempo. Lo había dicho mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo después de horas de reflexión.  
- Me tendría que poner a pensar. Porque para mí todos hieren mi orgullo, y contesto cualquier cosa menos lo que quiero decir. Entonces cuando me arrepiento creo que la mejor manera de solucionarlo es protegerlos- respondió, aún acariciando mi cabello- Y como te decía, tú crees que me parezco a tu abuelo porque soy igual de paciente que él contigo.  
- Y porque me quieres.  
- ¿Quién te dijo que yo te quiero?- preguntó tajante. Levanté mi vista, y encontré su dura mirada fija en mis ojos.

Me quedé mudo. Y empezó a reírse.

- ¡Qué tonto eres! vaya, no puedo hacerte ni una bromita porque ya me haces puchero, ¿eh?- dijo riendo. Me besó despacio, y volví a encontrarme con sus ojos miel, ahora un poco más anaranjados- No sabía que tenías tan poco sentido del humor.  
- No sabía que fueras tan gracioso de repente- lo cuestioné, algo enojado, pero solo causé que se riera más de mí.  
- ¡Vamos, ríete! ¿no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo, no?- me amenazó, con su mano arriba de mi ombligo- Cuchi, cuchi, ¿a ver quién tiene más cosquillas?- canturreaba comenzando a rascarme, logrando que empezara a alargar mis labios en señal de risas.  
- ¡ESPERA!- grité, desesperado. Y acercándome a su pecho, me hice el concentrado en los puntos de su sweater blanco- Tienes roto, ¡chinche poroto! jo-jo-jo

Jamás lo oí reír tan fuerte. Contagiaba mis carcajadas, y al cabo de cinco minutos parecíamos dos tarados riéndonos como marmotas. No podía mirarlo sin tentarme, y él siquiera se molestaba en levantar la mirada. Gracias a Dios había cocinado liviano, porque el estómago lo teníamos hecho dos piedras de tantas risas tentadas.

- Eres patético- alcanzó a decir, secándose las gotitas de risa que había empezado a asomarse por sus lagrimales.  
- Ya lo sé, Kurosaki, no me lo recuerdes- le rogué, mientras limpiaba mis lentes.  
- Igual, te quiero así de feo y patético.  
- Si vuelves a decirme feo voy a empezar a creerme que Shiba Ganjyu es más lindo que yo- confesé. Y lo maté. Comenzó a reírse tanto como su garganta y alma le permitían.  
- ¡SHIBA GANJYU! ¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA!- gritaba desesperado entre carcajadas y un poco de oxígeno- ¡BASTA, BASTA, ME MUERO!

Acomodé mis lentes en señal de victoria, y tomando un poco de agua, contemplé como se retorcía en el césped de la risa. Lo estaba gozando tanto que por un momento llegué a la conclusión que quizás yo podría reír más fuerte que él.

Volvimos a mi casa a las cuatro, a paso lento y uno sujeto del brazo del otro. Hacía frío y el calor de nuestros cuerpos no era suficiente siquiera fusionado a nuestros abrigos. De tanto en tanto lo escuchaba hipar. Se había reído tanto que le había dado hipo, borrándole toda la risa al demonio. Cada vez que lo escuchaba, podía ver cómo rezongaba. Traté de ayudarlo como pude. Primero conteniendo la respiración por diez segundos, tomando cinco sorbos de agua sin respirar, tomando otro sorbo dado vuelta, etc. Pero no había caso.

- ¡ARGH! encima se larga a llover, ¡DIOS!- protestaba, más que enojado, empezando a correr.

Era realmente increíble cómo llovía. Parecía que el cielo se caía encima de nosotros. Cada tanto llamativos relámpagos celestes seguidos de truenos fuertes, y gruesas gotas mojándonos hasta las medias.  
Busqué mis llaves lo más rápido que pude, y cuando las tuve en mis manos, miré a Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿la abro?, está tan lindo que me dan ganas de quedarme aquí, bajo la lluvia, esperando que salga el arco iris.  
- ¡ARGH, ISHIDA, NO ME PROVOQUES! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- aulló, desesperado.  
- Vaya, parece que la ira se llevó consigo tu hipo.

Siempre funcionaba. Era mi último recurso contra el hipo: o un buen susto (que no iba a lograr aunque me esmerase) o hacerlo enojar hasta la ira (lo cual me salía demasiado bien). Entró apresuradamente a mi casa, sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello cual perro.

- ¡Hey, Kurosaki! deja de sacudirte así, ¿quieres?- me quejé cerrando la puerta finalmente y dejando a un lado las cosas que traíamos de vuelta del picnic, preferentemente vacías y sin comida- ¡Lavé el piso ayer, Dios!  
- ¡Argh! ¡escúchate no más! pareces una vieja chusma de barrio enojada porque le manchan los pisos- protestó aún más fuerte él, sin dejar de sacudirse y empezando a manchar el espejo de la recepción con pequeñas salpicadas.  
- ¡Kurosaki! ¡argh!- me saqué los zapatos desesperadamente y corrí al lavadero. No iba a dejar que me manchara todo como un niño chiquito solo porque estaba desesperado por secarse.

Junté un par de toallas y las llevé tan rápido como pude. Cuando volví, mis ojos no podían dar razón a lo que estaban viendo exactamente: Kurosaki se había transformado en un remolino naranja, y cada tanto uno podía visualizar su imaginar congelada por unos breves segundos, viendo como trataba de deshacerse de su pantalón empapado. Quedé boquiabierto unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente respiró hondo, se rascó con furia el cuero cabelludo y alzó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos tan pervertidos como los míos. No era mi intención clavarle la mirada de una manera tan brusca, pero no era para menos. Apenas con un bóxer negro bastante apretado, con la camisa blanca a medio desabrochar, y sin siquiera soquetes, miraba ahora sonrojado el mismo sonrojo que se reflejaba en todo mi cuerpo. Si es que lo podía llamar "cuerpo", comparado al de él. En mi vida había visto a alguien así, verdadero, en vivo y en directo.

- ¡¿Vas a darme la toalla o no?!- me gritó de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara y reaccionara.  
- ¿Y luego osas llamarme _histérica_?- pregunté, divertido. Me acerqué a él, acomodándome los lentes y tratando de mantener mi calma. Pero ver como pequeñas gotitas resbalaban de su bóxer a las piernas solo lograba que mi pulso se fuera por el mismísimo demonio.

Me arrebató la toalla en cuanto me acerqué a él lo suficiente. Sintiéndome el doble de tarado, y sin saber qué hacer, si secarme yo también, atenderlo, probar con cualquier cosa que me sacase su par de piernas de mi vista, saqué la conclusión que lo mejor sería juntar su ropa y ponerla a secar cerca de los calefactores.  
Tomé una silla del comedor y acercándola lo suficiente como para no quemar su ropa, la tendí encima, y volví mi vista finalmente a él, nuevamente sintiendo cómo en mi estómago unos duendes podrían estar haciendo una fiesta tranquilamente.

- ¿Te quieres dar un baño, Kurosaki?- pregunté, atropelladamente. Luego pude sentir cómo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Es solo el frío que tomaste, Uryû, nada más, me dije.  
- ¿No te molestaría?- él también parecía un poco incómodo. Se rascó con su mismo pie el talón de su compañero, y luego los hombros con aquel par de manos que tan loco me volvían.  
- Claro que no, por algo te lo estoy ofreciendo- contesté, con un poco más de dulzura. No quería verlo sintiéndose tan desubicado, así que me acerqué del todo a él, y tomándolo de la mano junto con una amplia sonrisa, susurré- Ven, vamos.

Cruzamos el pasillo que estaba completamente a oscuras debido al día, ya que cuando se nublaba mi casa quedaba más oscura de lo normal, y subimos escaleras arriba. La sensación que me producía el tacto de su mano izquierda era indescriptible. Aún después de haberse mojado tanto, de tomar frío y estar casi desnudo, seguía siendo confortablemente cálida. La acaricié casi inconscientemente, mientras llegábamos al cuarto de baño. Prendí la luz, y cerré la puerta tras él.

- Siéntate- le ofrecí, mostrándole un pequeño banquito ubicado en la esquina- Ya te preparo la bañera, ¿sí?  
- Qué paradoja… ya van dos veces que llueve. Y estamos juntos. Y… terminamos mojados también- murmuró- Ahora eres tú el que me ofrece el cariño de tu hogar.  
- ¿Te sientes cómodo aquí?- pregunté, inevitablemente. Realmente me importaba saber si se sentía a gusto.  
- ¡C-claro que sí! digo… sí- y volvió a rascarse el cuero cabelludo de su melena anaranjada tan despeinada con fervor.

Traté de no reírme, porque sinceramente me tentaba cuando se ponía tan nervioso, mientras llenaba la bañera de agua ardiente. La llené de espuma y saqué un juego de toallas del armario, sintiendo cada vez más, el peso del silencio. De alguna manera había que romperlo. No era un silencio del cual nos sentíamos a gusto, eso estaba claro. Ambos disfrutábamos de la tranquilidad de un momento sin palabras, pero sólo no había nada por decir. Estaba vez, estoy seguro que él tanto como yo, se moría por de explicar unas cuantas cosas.  
Cuando el agua ya estuvo lista, cerré el grifo, y girando sobre mis pies lo encontré mirando curioso los botones de su camisa.

- ¡Argh!… siempre vienen flojos- se quejó, arrancando uno de ellos.  
- Es porque los botones son una porquería en sí- exclamé con asco. Odiaba, realmente detestaba los botones. Siempre los encontré tan… despreciables- A ver, déjame ver…- y agachándome a su lado, tomé la camisa con delicadeza. Era muy bonita, realmente tenía gusto para vestirse, tenía que admitirlo- Los puedo reforzar mientras te bañas, ¿qué dices?  
- Pero tú también estás mojado, Ishida- se excusó- ¿no te quieres bañar primero?, mira si te enfermas…  
- No soy tan debilucho como crees. Vamos, báñate tranquilo, Kurosaki- contesté, besándole la frente, y abriendo nuevamente el armario del baño.

Ahí guardaba siempre mi set de costura más pequeño, especial para urgencias. Era un cofrecito pequeño, tardé bastante en encontrarlo. Ryuken seguramente lo había arrastrado hasta el fondo si querer (o queriendo), sacando y poniendo jabones, el shampoo nuevo, la crema de enjuagues o las pilas de toallas limpias.  
Cuando finalmente lo encontré, cerré la puerta del armario, y di un vistazo inevitablemente a la bañera. Ahí estaba, recostado con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas del calor. Se veía realmente adorable. Y a pesar de estar relajado, seguía con su ceño levemente fruncido. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, y tomándome por sorpresa de lo embobado que estaba observándolo, abrió los ojos.

- Estoy en la cocina, ¿sí?- dije apurado, tomando viaje hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Espera!- exclamó. Lo miré por encima de mis hombros, y apoyado sobre el borde la bañera, frunció las cejas, logrando que me muera de ganas por besarlo. Era tierno sin intenciones de serlo- ¿Puedes coser aquí?, tu baño es raro, me intimida.

Reí fuerte de alegría, celebrando mi suerte. Bajé la tapa del inodoro sentándome sobre ella, acomodé el set y sacando una aguja, la enhebré en el acto. Escuchaba, sin siquiera levantar la vista, sus movimientos en el agua.  
Terminé, como es lógico, de arreglar esos odiosos botones tan rápido que no le di tiempo ni a lavarse el cabello siquiera. Así que levantándome y guardando todo en su lugar correspondiente para hacer un poco más de tiempo, me acerqué a la puerta ahí si, decidido a salir.

- Ishida- me llamó.

Mordí mis labios, me volví para mirarlo a los ojos, y luego de unos segundos de balbuceo me pidió que me acercara.  
Como buen tarado que soy, me acerqué lentamente, haciéndome la cabeza en ese corto recorrido, que me esperaría con todos lo deseos de besarme desesperadamente en los labios, haciendo que la ropa húmeda que aún llevaba puesta se secara al vapor de mi cuerpo. Pero la escena se cortó cuando me di cuenta que no se estaba secando, sino mojando más. El muy estúpido esperó que me acercara lo suficiente para empezar a salpicarme como un niño pequeño. Y no se conformó con mi cara de demonio, ya que levantándose repentinamente, puso mi presión al punto de un paro cardíaco y me tomó del brazo fuertemente, ahí sí, besándome fuertemente los labios.  
La única persona que yo recordaba que me había desvestido alguna vez en mi vida, era Ryuken, cuando tenía apenas cinco años. Iba al jardín y en uno de esos accidentes que uno tiene de niño, me hice pis a mitad de mañana. Las maestras trataron de cambiarme, pero gritaba tanto cada vez que se acercaban a mí que tuvieron que llamarlo para que pasara a buscarme. Recuerdo que no se le hizo gracia alguna, y que lloré todo el trayecto de vuelta hasta mi casa en su auto. Me alzó, y cruzando la casa a grandes pasos, me sentó finalmente el bode de la bañera. Sus ojos me asustaron ante tanta rudeza y creí que volvería a hacerme pis, pero de miedo. Luego… sí, luego había besado mi frente, diciéndome algo así cómo "los niños no se mojan los pantalones hasta después de los tres años, Uryû. Esto es patético". Me descambió y me bañó.  
Ahora también estaba sentado en el borde de la misma bañera, con un hombre que miraba con la misma rudeza que Ryuken. Que también estaba descambiándome, pero si esta vez me hacía pis encima, solo sería de la emoción. Kurosaki era más suave, mucho más suave que él. O mejor dicho, sus manos eran suaves, porque sus movimientos eran bruscos, brutos y toscos. Me daba mucha risa. Y pensar que él estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía.  
Solo alcancé a pronunciar su apellido entrecortadamente antes que mordiera mis labios si no quería soltar un gemido de pasiva asquerosa ante el constante roce de sus manos sobre mi abdomen y piernas. Que nunca tuviera hijos, pensé, porque si va a descambiarlos de esta manera, pobrecitos, se van a espantar aún más de lo que yo me espanté con Ryuken. Lo ayudé lo poco que pude. Estaba inmovilizado. Entre sus labios, los nervios, los duendes de mi estómago, y sus manos, no sabía por dónde empezar. Si calmarme, si responder a sus besos, si echarme veneno para ratas por el ombligo para matar a los duendes o ayudarlo a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón. Que costó horrores, por cierto. Al estar sentado, tratar de bajarlo es un poco complicado, más aún si el dueño del pantalón solo se concentra en no dejar escapar onomatopeya alguna de los labios. Y si seguía trabado en semejante zona iba a morirme de cáncer de garganta, porque no podría seguir aguantando el placer tras los dientes.  
Besó delicadamente mi cuello, y sonriendo (porque la sonrisa era lo único que me animaba a mirarle) amagó con morder delicadamente mi mentón. El cosquilleo en mi nariz volvió, pero no iba a permitirme llorar otra vez. Solo estaba emocionado hasta los dientes, nada más. Me reí, y los ojos se humedecieron de a poco. Sí, solo era poco estaba feliz. Porque no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y Kurosaki estaba seguro que tampoco. Sin embargo, su ternura me hacía sentir tan encerrado y libre a la vez, tan feliz y nostálgico que solté una risa, al tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba.

- No llores, Uryû- susurró. Me había llamado por mi nombre. Y qué lindo sonaba desde sus labios, con su timbre de voz tan bajo y delicado. Acarició mis mejillas, y logrando deshacerse de mi pantalón, me abrazó el torso, dejándome solo en ropa interior- Ven, aquí, tonto- exclamó con ternura, y arrastrándome hasta hundirme en la bañera, me abrazó por la espalda.

Casi no me sentía a mi mismo. El agua era tan cálida como el cuerpo de Kurosaki. Tan fuerte como pude, tomé sus manos, apoyadas sobre mi abdomen. Me recosté sobre su pecho, y nos quedamos un largo tiempo sin cruzar palabras, abrazados. Besaba cada tanto mi cuello, mis orejas, mi cabeza.

- ¿Te lavo el cabello?- me preguntó, divertido.  
- Bueno- asentí, extrañado de escuchar mi voz. Le alcancé el shampoo y el acondicionador más cercano-, pero apúrate porque el agua va a empezar a enfriarse.  
- Está bien.

En mi vida me habían hecho masajes en la cabeza tan relajantes. Por un momento creí que estaba soñando, porque me adormecí sobre mis rodillas, mientras sus manos jugaban entre mis cabellos y mi nuca. Cada tanto posaba un beso sobre mi espalda. Traté de prestar atención a todos los olores, así cada vez que el aroma a manzana del shampoo se colara por los orificios de mi nariz, podría acordarme de las manos de Kurosaki. De sus mimos, de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser. Y lo muy querido que me hacía sentir.

- Dime, ¿quién te corta el pelo?- preguntó, de repente. Por su tono divertido, automáticamente me puse a la defensiva.  
- ¿Por qué?- contesté con una pregunta, girando mi cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, creyendo que así no se iba a atrever a decir nada en particular.  
- Así no voy a cortármelo allí- dijo entre risas, y cubriéndose haciendo escudo con ambos brazos.  
- ¡Cómo te gusta pelear, desgraciado!- exclamé entre risas yo también, haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas para luego hundirle la cabeza en el agua enjabonada- ¡MHHH, QUÉ RICO, SHAMPOO CON MANZANAS AL HORNO!

Cuando finalmente logró zafarse de mis manos, porque lo iba a dejarse morir ahogado en serio, se abalanzó sobre mí, intentando lo mismo, pero tan pacífico como siempre atenté con mi arco Quincy.

- ¡Trampa! ¡no tengo a Zangetsu para defenderme!- protestó, levantándose furioso de la bañera. El paisaje me dejó boquiabierto. Empecé a tirarle con todo lo que tenía a mano.  
- ¡INMUNDO, COCHINO, ASQUEROSO, DESVER-!  
- ¡OYE, ESPERA, OYE, ESO DUELE!- gritaba cubriéndose como podía de mis ataques.  
- ¡¡DESVERGONZADO, KUROSAKI, TÁPATE!!- grazné, escapándome de la bañera, tomando velozmente una toalla, para secarme dándole la espalda. Estaba tan colorado que se me notaba hasta en las piernas.

Acomodé mis lentes y juntando mi ropa aún más nervioso, corrí hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. _No viste nada, Uryû, no viste nada. Era solo un hombre. No puede ser tan terrible ver a un hombre desnudo, ¡tú eres un hombre, por Dios!_ me repetía una y otra vez, cambiándome lo más apresurado posible. Me puse lo primero que encontré. _Dios, si sigo así jamás voy a poder acercarme a nadie. No puede ser que sea así. Mal, Uryû, mal._  
Justo cuando ya estaba empezando a calmarme, llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto. Caminé hasta ella con las piernas flaqueándome el paso, el pulso por el cielo, y si hablaba la voz seguro era muy parecida la de una niña. _Conserva la calma, Uryû, es solo un chico._  
Para mi sorpresa, él también lucía incómodo. Tenía los ojos posados en el suelo de madera, sin levantarlos un solo segundo. Con una toalla en la cintura, ya con el cuerpo seco, y las mejillas sonrosadas, apenas pudo soltar algunas palabras. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.  
Solo estaba seguro de una sola cosa: esto no les pasaba a las parejas normales. Si es que éramos una pareja.

- Mi ropa sigue húmeda- murmuró. Verlo era ver mi propio reflejo. Ése era Kurosaki. Un chico tímido, malhumorado cuando no encontraba las palabras, y tierno si uno respondía de buena gana. Era mi turno. Él había sido demasiado paciente conmigo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era lograr que se sintiera nuevamente a gusto.  
- Eeeh… no te preocupes, ven, pasa, tomarás frío otra vez- le dije, haciéndome a un costado de la puerta para luego cerrarla. Lo tomé de la mano, que por reflejo esquivó. Trató de pedirme perdón por ello, pero no se le entendió nada de lo que murmuró. Lo arrastré hasta mi cama, sentándolo a mi lado. Acaricié casi por inercia su llamativo pelo, y sin saber qué hacer, besé su escarlata mejilla- Dudo que mi ropa te vaya, ¿sabes?, no tengo tan buena contextura física como tú- no debería haber dicho eso, porque se lo que era escarlata, ahora era violeta.  
- Jeje- rió, nervioso.  
- Aunque- balbuceé, intentando sacar un tema pronto para sacarlo de esa inquietud- creo que…- y reaccioné porque justamente tenía frente a mis ojos los últimos modelos de ropa que había diseñado, dentro de mi armario a medio abrir. Era hora de ponerlos a prueba- ¡YA SÉ!

Me levanté sobresaltado, sobresaltándolo a él también, y corrí al ropero abriéndolo de par en par. Empecé a sacar perchas y más perchas, todas arriba de la cama, sobre mi brazo. Me sentí tan lleno de energía de golpe, que no pude aparentar lo emocionado que estaba. Tanto trabajar durante tantos meses, tanto pensar en el talle perfecto, tanto memorizar su cuerpo, su altura, sus medidas a ojo. Finalmente, después de tanto anhelo, y creyendo que nunca se me iba a dar, Kurosaki iba a probarse la ropa que con tanta dedicación, tiempo, y… sí, y cariño, había diseñado.


	7. Tengo cámaras en tu casa

**Capítulo 7**: Tengo cámaras en tu casa

Sin esperanzas, desde luego. Hacía un año, más o menos, que había empezado a diseñar ropa. Después de tanto preparar moldes, cambiarlos, volverlos a hacer, y practicar distintos cortes y confecciones, diseñar ropa con mi talle me resultaba imposible. Me encontraba horriblemente flaco y sin forma, de manera que no serviría de nada tanto empeño si no se podía lucir. Y siempre que pensaba en un modelo ideal, frustrante y constantemente la imagen de Kurosaki Ichigo venía a mi mente. Es que todo parecía quedarle bien. No importaba si estaba fuera de moda, si le quedaba grande o chico, ajustado u holgado, su forma y color de su cabello parecían tener la combinación perfecta. Me gustase o no. Fue entonces cuando comencé a canonizarlo, a pegar su cara en todos mis modelos, cuando era él la inspiración y no mi propia motivación. O quizás ambos sentimientos equiparados mantenían mis ganas de elaborar ropa.  
Me quedé mirando un largo tiempo, me acuerdo una vez, el techo, con aguja y las mangas de una camiseta en mano. Cada tanto me cuestionaba si valía la pena. Si esta ropa quedaría con él, si algún día alguien la iba a usar. Mi profesora me halagaba siempre que tenía oportunidad. Por más que fuera realmente una porquería. Era el ejemplo de tu taller, y todos los deseos de muerte iban a parar sobre mi persona, como es tradición.  
Probaba a ojo la ropa en Kurosaki, mientras él me miraba casi con miedo. No entendía nada, simplemente abría cada vez más los ojos, y se asustaba de mi entusiasmo. Alcé la mirada, posándola sobre sus ojos, y le sonreí contento. Tardó en devolverla, si es que había sido una sonrisa, y se rascó el cuero cabelludo, nervioso. Lo tomé de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta tenerlo justo frente a mi nariz, le besé el mentón.

- ¿Así que tu ropa sigue húmeda, huh?- comenté volviéndolo a besar. Él solo reía nervioso. Era tan tímido cuando dejaba de actuar para mí- A ver, déjame verte mejor- murmuré.

Lo tomé de los hombros, lo miré de extremo a extremo, acomodé mis lentes, y sonriendo triunfante, reí maliciosamente por dentro. ¡Cuánto hacía que no me sentía ganar en algo! no se comparaba con matar a un shinigami, pero tenía su lado exquisito. Sí, esa era la palabra justa; exquisito.  
Volví a acercarme a mi ropero, y saqué ropa interior, que por supuesto no era mía. Era mi punto débil, porque sinceramente podía hablar poco y nada sobre este tipo de ropa. Nunca me había gustado diseñarla, e imaginarlo a Kurosaki como modelo hacía que mi pulso temblara. De manera que no había trato. Pero un calzón no iba a detenerme en ese momento. Tomé el último que había hecho, y nuevamente acomodándome los lentes, volví a posarme justo delante de él. Traté que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba yo también. Si era muy obvio jamás lograría calmar a Kurosaki, y tiraría toda la motivación por la ventana.  
Sujeté suavemente la toalla que le rodeaba las caderas, y me deshice de ella. Ahogó un suspiro, que jamás podría haber soltado de igual manera, porque choqué mi boca con la suya, susurrando suavemente.

- Toma, quiero que… que te pruebes esta ropa- dije, extendiéndole el bóxer negro, muerto de vergüenza. Lo besé con un poco más de fuerza, en puntas de pie, y me di vuelta. Al menos quería que se lo pusiera tranquilo.

Mientras tanto elegía la ropa. Y los accesorios. Me fascinaba tejer bufandas, tenía de todos los tamaños, colores, y lanas. Algunas más gruesas, suaves y brillosas, otras más ásperas y pequeñas. También tenía gorros, pañuelos, guantes, colgantes. A la mente se me vinieron parches para camperas, y extrañamente un par de anteojos. Kurosaki se vería genial con ellos. Era probable que no quisiera saber nada al respecto, no todas las personas encuentran estéticamente atractivos esa clase de accesorios, pero de todas formas lo mantuve como una propuesta. Solo tenía que juntar el coraje, el resto venía con él y su llamativo y brilloso cabello mandarina.

- ¿De dónde sacas toda esta ropa?, nu-nunca te vi con ella- preguntó, observando la gran pila que tenía acumulada a un costado de la cama.

Le iba a contestar la verdad, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Mi mente siempre tan tajante, siempre a la defensiva de comentarios o preguntas malinterpretadas. Nunca nos veíamos en otro lugar que fuera el colegio o en combate, de manera tal que sólo conocía mi uniforme escolar levemente modificado y mi túnica Quincy. Hacía poco que por alguna extraña razón sucedía tal cosa entre nosotros y nos juntábamos sólo para vernos, o como quienes dicen, pasar un buen momento. Tan poco tiempo que yo no alcancé a conocer no solo su ropa, sino montañas de cosas sobre él. Dudaba que para él fuera distinto. No nos conocíamos, aparentábamos que sí. Quizás en el fondo algo sabíamos de los dos. Algo que nos daba la confianza para acercarnos más de cinco centímetros, pero no la suficiente para estar como habíamos estado hacía minutos, en el baño. No la suficiente para forzarlo a cambiarse con mi ropa.  
¿Quién me daba el derecho a mi para refugiarlo en mi casa, ofrecerle un baño, un secreto, un beso, el tacto, las caricias… mi llanto?, nadie. Él jamás había dicho que quería estar conmigo, que deseaba realmente pasar una tarde conmigo, escuchar la sarta de estupideces que significaban mi mediocre vida de adolescente frígido con problemas familiares y espirituales. Absolutamente no. Pero, claro, Uryû, te dejas llevar. Siempre que te dan la mano no agarras el codo como bien haría cualquiera. Directamente no alcanzas a verla. La de Kurosaki sí. Su mano izquierda era aquella que me ofrecía la fantasía de viajar por una persona que jamás había dado tal permiso. Simplemente me gustaba. Y lo estaba forzando a que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Verlo parado, sonrojado hasta la médula, cruzado de brazos, con piel de gallina a causa del frío y algo más era el perfecto paisaje para terminar de darme cuenta que yo era la insignificancia personificada, que nadie me había dado el permiso para ponerle siquiera la mirada encima.

- Kurosaki- lo llamé. Corrió su nuca, moviendo su mirada que hasta el momento se distraía con libros que sabía perfectamente que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo-, lamento tener que… argh¿sabes qué?, me voy a fijar si tu ropa la puedo secar con el secador de cabello, toma- le extendí mi bata, siempre colgada detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto, y desaparecía atrás de la misma.

Increíbles eran los enlaces de mi mente, sujetos a recuerdos, que aturdían y ponían ciegos los ojos de todas mis propuestas, y ganas de hacer las cosas. La motivación se la llevaban esos enlaces, citas desordenadas y llenas de nudos que conformaban mi consciencia y mi mente. Qué ganas de tirar todo al demonio, de decirle que se largara, que me dejara solo, que si tenía ganas de jugar con alguien tenía con qué entretenerse por un largo tiempo, porque más de una seguramente tenía ganas de estar con él. Yo me moría por ello. Pero jamás lo lograría, porque era hombre, o un intento de ello, costurero, primero de la clase, perdedor, Quincy, mal compañero, solitario, aficionado a tareas que me consumieran lo que en ese preciso momento estaba torturándome la cabeza: mi consciencia.  
¿Cuánto creía yo realmente que iba a soportar esa estúpida novela?, la vida era muy distinta a la ficción. La vida estaba más allá de cada palabra dibujada en libros, la vida era tan complicada que solo en esas simples historias con finales felices uno se la podía tomar a la broma. Yo tenía un padre que me recordaba todos los días lo difícil que era aferrarse a ella cuando uno se da cuenta de lo linda que es, pero lo terriblemente peligrosa que puede ser. Jamás tuvo un paciente que se rindiera, fuera la enfermedad que fuese. Todos querían contar lo que habían vivido, la lección. Y a mí me parecía una estupidez. Me valía tan poco todo aquello con lo que soñaba, porque sabía que los amigos no existían, no por lo menos para mí, porque las novias jamás podrían atraerme siendo del sexo opuesto, porque los padres superhéroes no existían siendo bomberos, policías o médicos, y porque me odiaba.  
Llegué al lavadero con ganas de ahorcarme con la cuerda del tendal de la ropa. Junté la ropa de Kurosaki y con el mismo paso acelerado, llegué al baño en busca de un secador de cabello. Que se fuera era lo que necesitaba específicamente. Si había algo que se merecía Kurosaki era cualquier persona menos yo. Él necesitaba alguien tranquilo, que no le hiciera escenas, que fuese más valiente, capaz de sacarlo de esa burbuja que él seguramente también creaba. Que fuésemos tan iguales era tan difícil, que solo alargaba la distancia entre mi fe y yo. La fe de poder creer que podía estar con él.  
Sujetando la ropa en un solo antebrazo, busqué desesperado el maldito secador de cabellos. Nadie lo usaba realmente en mi casa, excepto para urgencias como éstas. El desorden que había dejado mientras Kurosaki se bañaba tampoco ayudaba, así que cargué la ropa a mi hombro, accidentalmente agudizando mi sentido del olfato.  
No estaba seguro qué marca de perfume realmente usaba Kurosaki, ni me importaba. Es más, era probable que no usara una marca, sino que fuera su misma piel la que desprendía ese aroma inconfundible. Y tranquilizador. Que me hacía picar la nariz. Quizás por el llanto que venía ahogando, o quizás insensibilizaba mi sentido.  
Torcí levemente mi cuello, arrastrando mi nariz suavemente por la tela. Los párpados cayeron como cortinas, mientras abrazaba la ropa con el mismo efecto. Sentí mi pecho enfriarse debido a la humedad de las prendas, y a la vez cosquillándome.

- ¿Qué tal me veo?- escuché su voz entusiasmada desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Me sobresalté al punto de casi gritar, y al darme vuelta comprendí lo tarado, estúpido, descerebrado, maricón, quejoso, e imbécil que era.

Vestido con el pantalón blanco de costura marrón, el cinturón de hilo, la camisa roja a botones blancos, abrochada antes del cuello y puesta debajo del sweater de lana, escote en v, blanco también, hizo que los vellos de mi cuello se erizaran. Se veía… como el reflejo de la imaginación en mi recuerdo. Lástima que estaba descalzo. Pero eso era lo de menos. Hasta los soquetes que había escogido lo hacían lucir espléndido.  
Colgué mi mirada en sus piernas. En mi vida hubiera imaginado que se marcaran de manera tan justa, tan apropiada, tan… perfecta. Lo tomé del hombro y lo obligué a dar media vuelta. Brillante. Resaltaba cada detalle de ellas, su no poco importante trasero, sus caderas. Levanté levemente la camisa, y él torció su cuello, buscando una explicación. Le quedaba justo, ese pantalón era para él. Y la camisa. El sweater sujeto al tórax, con la punta del escote en el lugar apropiado de su pecho. Perfecto. Acomodé mis lentes.

- Brillante- susurré, atónito.  
- Ya, ya, Ishida, no me mires tanto, me intimidas- se quejó, con una amplia sonrisa, y ceño fruncido- Chiste. No te lo tomes a mal. Oye, no encuentro la etiqueta de la casa de ropa dónde la compraste¿te hacían picar el cuello?  
- Esa ropa me iría muy holgada, Kurosaki, y no, no te estoy diciendo gordo, así que guárdate esa mirada asesina- me atajé, ante ese par de ojos amenazantes, acomodándome otra vez los lentes- Y no encontrarás nunca una etiqueta entre toda la ropa que saqué porque la casa que la elabora son mis propias manos, Kurosaki.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se observó de pies hasta dónde sus ojos alcanzaron y volvió a posarlos sobre los míos.

- Mientes- dijo finalmente- ¡ISHIDA MENTIROSO, ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS FARSAS!- aulló sin perder el sentido de la diversión, apuntándome con el índice de su bellísima mano izquierda.  
- No es mentira, estúpido. La diseñé y la elaboré yo.  
- No te creo- negó, absolutamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo- A ver¿y dónde está tu taller, tu atelier, o lo que sea?  
- Es mi cuarto, Kurosaki…- contesté, y arrastrándolo hasta el mismo, le mostré la máquina de coser, el armario lleno de todo tipo de herramientas de costura, telas, lanas, hilos y cintas.- Aquí guardo los modelos¿ves?- abriendo el cajón ubicado en la base del armario, miles de papeles saltaron a la vista.

Sujetó un par y mirándolos como un simio a un teléfono, los husmeó con esperanzas de entender algo. Sólo comprendió una sola cosa: sobre la esquina de cada molde estaba él, dibujado detalladamente (inclusive su rostro), con la pieza a elaborar.  
Se llevó el mismo índice que me había apuntado a su misma persona, alzando las cejas, y buscando en mí una respuesta.

- No, en realidad es mi tía. Es travesti y se parece a ti- le contesté, logrando tanto como deseaba que me dedicara esas hermosas gesticulaciones de frustración- ¡Claro que eres tú, shinigami estúpido!  
- ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó.

Tuve ganas de pegarle en serio. De entregarlo a Kurotsuchi para que lo investigara, a ver si tenía algún problema en captación de sucesos.  
Iba a contestarle una cursilería asquerosa, algo así como_porque me gustas_, pero me sonó tan patético y meloso que busqué en menos de un segundo la frase perfecta para disfrazar la verdad.

- Porque tienes un cuerpo envidiable, Kurosaki¿por qué más?

En el instante que tardó en ponerse colorado, logré captar decepción en su mirada. Creyendo que quizás, en el fondo, el prefería la cursilería melosa asquerosa que estuve a punto de decirle. Pero con su contestación me bastó para eliminar todo complejo de culpa.

- ¡PERVETIDO, ME ESPIABAS!- gritó, apuntándome nuevamente con el dedo. Y yo con el mío sujeté mis lentes, acomodándolos.  
- Tengo cámaras en tu casa- comenté, calmado y siguiéndole el juego- Veo las horas que pasas frente a la Playstation 2 sin poder subir de nivel con juegos que son clasificados para infante, Kurosaki. Veo cómo roncas durmiendo la siesta.  
- ¡¡Aahhh!!- exclamaba, horrorizado.  
- Veo cómo… te tocas- pero no alcancé a terminar mi frase completa, "_cómo te tocas la nariz sacándote los mocos como niño que eres_", porque se llevó todo almohadón, peluche, ropa, cosa que tapara su rostro, ahogando un grito.

Debo admitir que lo disfruté. Iba a reírme como un demonio, como una bruja, soltando de goce carcajadas llenas de venganza, pero traté de no ser tan cruel. Me reí tan amablemente como pude, tirándome encima de él, buscándolo entre ese escudo de cosas.

- Kurosaki¡Kurosaki!- reía llamándolo, haciendo a un lado almohadones que volvía a colocar frente a su rostro- No me dejaste terminar la frase, iba a decir _cómo te tocas la_- pero tampoco dejó que terminara la frase, abalanzándose sobre mí.

Me abrazó tan desesperadamente que creí que iba a llorar por él. Escondió por un momento sus ojos en un hueco de mi pecho, lo besó suavemente, y luego mis labios, volcando mi cuerpo sobre el piso de madera de mi cuarto. Sujetó su mano zurda a la diestra mía, acariciándola con el pulgar, y haciéndome cosquillas. Sonreí, y quise arrepentirme de todo lo que había pensado momentos antes. Abrí mi boca para pedirle perdón a gritos si podía, al menos para sentirme mejor si es que eso me ayudaba, para él me ganó primero. Se sentía tan húmedo, tan cálido, tan dulce de repente. Tenía el sabor de una frutilla, ácida y dulce la vez. Exacto. Así era su boca: ácida en comentarios hirientes, y dulce en besos apasionados.  
Acarició mis mejillas con las yemas de su otra mano haciéndome cosquillas, mordió levemente mi cuello logrando que un nudo se formara en cada rastro que dejaban los pasos de sus dientes, y levantándome del suelo, me abrazó contra su cuerpo, sentado de rodillas. Aún con las manos entrelazadas, con la otra mimó mi espalda.

- Uryû…- murmuró muy despacio.

Lo besé justo debajo de su oreja, preguntándole qué.

- No hace falta que te lo diga¿no?  
- No sé a qué te refieres, Kurosaki- respondí. Y rió nerviosa y levemente.  
- Me gusta cómo dices Kurosaki… pero me gustaría más que-  
- ¿Qué no hace falta que me digas, Ichigo?, para mí las palabras nunca están de más- pregunté interrumpiéndolo. Necesitaba que hablase.  
- Que… que por cierta razón me siento muy a gusto contigo, me gustaría que dejaras de desconfiar de mí, yo… no le digas a nadie. Mira, Uryû, la verdad es que-  
- Cálmate- le pedí, apareciéndome una vez que logré alejarme un poco de su cuerpo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, que él esquivó sonrojado-, Ichigo… mírame- lo besé en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que se estremeciera-, dime, calmado, qué es lo que me quieres explicar.  
- Que no desconfíes de mí. Eso es todo, Uryû- dijo firme, frunciendo el entrecejo, y sujetando mi mano aún más fuerte.  
- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- pregunté.  
- Claro…  
- No te vayas. Quédate un rato más, al menos hasta cuando se seque tu ropa, así no la llevas húmeda- susurré.  
- Excusa barata- reprochó para hacerme enojar-, si quieres que me quede dime "Ichigo, quiero que te quedes conmigo porque-"  
- LALALALALALALA- empecé a _cantar_ tapándome los oídos.  
- Si fuera por la ropa mojada-  
- LALALALALALA  
- … ya me hubiera ido con esta¿no te parece, ISHIDA?- preguntó elevando el tono de voz.  
- ¿Eh?- exclamé, sacándome los dedos de las orejas, que de nada me sirvieron porque en verdad sí quería escuchar lo que me quería decir- ¿te la quedarías?  
- Es genial, me encanta. En realidad iba a calzarme ese jean, pero creí que no era mi talle, así que busqué el que me pareció más grande. En verdad pensé que era ropa tuya comprada.  
- Puedes quedártela si quieres- dije, acomodándome los lentes, tan contento que iba a explotar.  
- ¿¡Eh¿estás loco?, es tu trabajo, idiota- protestó.  
- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, shinigami de cuarta?!- chillé. Y ahora acomodándome el cabello, lo miré fijamente y serio- Kurosaki, puse mi alma en ello. Si te digo que te la puedes quedar, es porque te la estoy regalando.  
- Pero-  
- Pero nada. Te la quedas- afirmé. Besé su frente, me levanté, y sonriendo, le ofrecí:- ¿Té o café¡no, ya se¿quieres un licuado de frutilla?  
- Odio la frutilla.  
- Qué irónico, Kurosaki, a mí me encanta- iba a hacer énfasis en la última palabra, pero me sorprendí a tiempo de mí mismo. _Depravado,_ pensé.  
- ¿Quieres probar el té de manzana y canela?, y te hago unas galletas que combinan perfecto con su sabor.  
- ¿Pero no te sobró comida hoy del picnic¿vas a seguir cocinando?- sorprendido preguntó.  
- Eso no importa, si quieres llévatelo de última¿las quieres o no?, así pongo el horno ahora- dije entusiasmado. Me sentía tan bien. Y aún más cuando observé cómo sus pícaros ojitos hacían juego con una sonrisa que se resistía a aparecer- Claro que quieres, chanchito- dándolo por sentado, tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta la cocina. Amaba su mano.  
- ¿Tanto te gusta cocinar?  
- Lo adoro- respondí alegre- por cierto¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar o quieres entretenerte con otra cosa?  
- Soy muy torpe con la cocina, y no se hacer más que un huevo frito, pero lo intentaré- se disculpó.

Saqué dos delantales, y luego de colocarme el mío, puse el suyo mordiéndole la nariz. Era divertido, porque se enojaba como si le hubiera insultado a la madre, y además volvía con venganza incluida. Me asustó justo cuando iba a sacar los huevos de la heladera, pero como decidí que era mejor dejar derretir el chocolate a baño maría primero, su intento falló.

- ¿A quién pretendes asustar con esa vocecita de pichón?- me burlé.  
- JA¿yo tengo vocecita de pichón, I-SHI-DA?- se defendió, ofendido- ¿Acaso no te escuchaste la vocecita cuando te encontré como un pollito mojado debajo de la lluvia?  
- SH, SH, SH, ese es otro tema- me excusé, acomodándome los lentes y callándolo con un onigiri que alcancé a tomar antes de terminar de sacar todo de la heladera.  
- ¡Qmue nof logh quiernjgas asjfjumir ezh othro tema!- protestó con la boca llena.  
- ¡Chancho¡traga y después habla!

Sonó la octava campanada del reloj antiguo ubicado en el living de mi casa, indicando que ya era de noche. Eché un vistazo general a nuestro alrededor, y tanto arriba del sofá como en el piso había pequeñas miguitas de las galletas de las cuales no quedaba más rastro que ese. Las tazas de té vacías, la tetera un poco menos de la mitad.  
Apareció finalmente con la bufanda que yo le había aconsejado combinarse con la ropa, y paraguas en mano. Sonrió, y tomándole la mano, lo acompañé hasta la vereda.

- Gr-  
- NO, no- me desesperé, adelantándome antes que se atreviera a decirlo- No me digas gracias. Yo te agradezco a ti, Ichigo.  
- Déjame agrad-  
- ¡QUE NO!- protesté, tapándole la boca con la palma de mi otra mano- A cambio¿me perdonas?  
- ¿Por qué?...  
- Tú dime que me perdonas.  
- No, no te perdono nada- contestó, con el ceño fruncido-, el día que me dejes decirte muchas _mjúmjú_- exclamó en reemplazo de la palabra-, yo te voy a perdonar.  
- Idiota.  
- Bobo.  
- Idiota.  
- Pete- me insultó.  
- ¿¡PETE!?, argh, maldito Voldie¡ve a tu cueva antes que tu padre te haga chás-chás en la cola¿quieres?- exclamé sobresaltado.  
- ¿Te refieres al mamotreto de mi padre?- preguntó, tajante.  
- ¿MAMOTRETO?- repetí, riendo inevitablemente en voz demasiado alta- ¡qué malo, Ichigo! no te quejes, ojala yo tuviera el padre que tienes tú.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?!- y antes que pudiera seguir argumentando mi comentario, me abrazó la espalda.

Muy suavemente besó mis labios, logrando que yo notara el cambio de temperatura entre su cuerpo y el helado inverno de Karakurachô. Acaricié su mejilla, hundí mis labios otra vez en los suyos, y respiré hondo. Sentí agujas pinchándome la garganta. Hacía frío en serio.

- Te quiero.

Pero no me respondió. Se quedó con la mirada fija y paralizada justo detrás de mi espalda. Torciendo levemente la nuca contemplé la figura de Ryuken, con su largo abrigo blanco, y llaves en mano. Las agujas ya no se sentían. Tenía la respiración paralizada.

- Parece que es talento nato de los Kurosaki- dijo, mirando a Ichigo de pies a cabeza, antes de acomodarse los lentes- Felicitaciones, Uryû.

Abrió la puerta de casa, entró y la cerró casi sin hacer ruido.

¿Hacía cuánto estaba observándome¿había escuchado algo¿talento nato de los Kurosaki? Las felicitaciones no eran más que una cruel ironía, como era de esperarse de mi padre. Por lo pronto, solo llevé una mano a mi pecho, y busqué en los ojos de Ichigo algún sostén. Algo que me diera la pauta que era un sueño. Pero la firmeza del naranja de sus ojos contestó que no era mi imaginación ni tampoco un sueño. Sino el leve estremecimiento del comienzo de una pesadilla.


	8. Deja vú

**Capítulo 8**: Deja vú.

Cerré la puerta tras mis espaldas esperando encontrar a Ryuken cenando en la mesa tan silencioso como siempre (o quizás más aún), con los cigarrillos a un lado de su plato listos para el aperitivo, y con el televisor apagado. Sin embargo la movilización en la casa era nula, aumentando la pesadez del ambiente, y el silencio espeso mezclado con nervios. No pude percibirlo ni el pasillo, ni en el baño. _Quizás está en su cuarto_, pensé.  
Realmente me sentía acobardado por lo sucedido, sentía por alguna razón vergüenza de mí. Lo cual no era para nada alentador. Era insultante para Kurosaki, y eso me hizo sentir el doble de avergonzado, y culpable.  
¿Es que no me había dado cuenta que era obvio que Ryuken llegaría justo en ese momento? Sus horarios siempre habían sido los mismos, fijos, excepto por emergencias ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?, en Kurosaki, como era lógico. Hubiese preferido una y mil veces que Ryuken, sin embargo, me hubiese echado en cara la situación, tal y como lo había hecho cada vez que discutíamos años atrás sobre mi vocación de Quincy. Hubiese sido más fácil para mí. Muchísimo más fácil y simplificado. Una discusión pondría más distancia entre nosotros, menos contacto, y podría deshacerme de su fantasma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no. Tenía que salir todo al revés. Solo unas palabras inentendibles antes de abrir la puerta, la guarida de su cuarto, y yo comiéndome la cabeza de vergüenza y bronca. Él había ganado otra vez.  
Tuve ganas de correr a la puerta de su cuarto, abrirla de par en par y gritarle. Lo que fuese. Por más que yo parecía ser el desubicado, el equivocado en el asunto. Simplemente no toleraba esa manera tan calmada que tenía de sobrarme. De hacerme sentir, como decía él, un debilucho, un maricón, un soñador, un esperanzado adolescente que soñaba ser el último guerrero de una tradición extinta.  
Limpié mis lentes tomándolos del marco delicadamente una vez que me senté en el borde mi cama, volví a colocármelos y dando un vistazo general al cuarto me di cuenta del lío de ropa que había dejado. _Valió la pena_, pensé. Kurosaki había lucido tan bien dentro de esas prendas, tal y como lo había imaginado. No me había equivocado en una mísera medida, sin siquiera haberle puesto alguna vez en su vida un metro encima. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me sentía más calmado. Pensar en él era una manera de relajar mi alma. Pero no mi cuerpo. Tan pronto y casi sin notarlo, las piernas empezaron a temblarme, y una náusea recorrió mi garganta. Impulsivamente me llevé una mano a la boca, y queriendo correr al baño, tropecé camino a él en el medio del pasillo, arrastrando conmigo una mesita auxiliar. Escuché cómo el jarrón que estaba justo arriba de ella se partía a mi lado. Tosí fuerte al mismo tiempo que sentí que vomitaba. El escenario, el sentimiento y la sensación se mezclaban tanto que confundían la situación y mi vista, ahora perdida y nublada ¿Se me habrían caído los lentes? Quise llevarme una mano a los ojos, en busca de ellos y para acomodármelos, pero el brazo no me respondió. Creí que me había desmayado si no fuera porque Ryuken se encargó de hacerme ver que aún estaba despierto. Aceleró el paso hasta mí, y posando una de sus rodillas a un costado de mi cuerpo, dijo en tono malhumorado _levántate_, esperando realmente que lo hiciera. De hecho, lo hubiese hecho con gusto, es más, no solo eso, sino que le hubiese dicho que me deje en paz, que no necesitaba un padre para levantarme de un leve mareo. Abrí la boca para respondérselo con el mismo tono, pero sólo expulsé sangre. O más bien, más sangre de la que ya había escupido sin darme cuenta antes. Reiteró de igual manera y con su humilde tono un _levántate, Uryû_ ¡Qué ganas de mandarlo al diablo! de decirle que quizás si se iba mi cuerpo me daría la libertad de ponerme de pie, porque su simple tono de voz me quitaba las ganas de seguir respirando.  
Y lo intenté. Deslicé mi muñeca sobre el piso de madera y buscando sostén hice fuerza con la palma de mi mano. Como era de esperarse, fallé. Antes de darme la cara de lleno contra el piso, cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mí y tomándome del hombro, me sostuvo. Trató de ponerme de pie, pero las piernas me fallaron como nunca antes. No solo temblaban como papel, sino que flaqueaban cada vez que quería ponerlas firmes, manteniendo algo del peso de mi cuerpo con ayuda de Ryuken.  
Agregándole más ganas a la poción para suicidarme a causa del patetismo generado por mi debilidad, me alzó y cargándome como a un niño, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta el living despacio. Encendió las luces como pudo, ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Me sentí extraño. Parecido a un deja-vú, el perfume de su piel me devolvió años atrás. Años que no recordaba, pero que yo sabía que tenían mucho de esa situación. Años que había borrado el odio generado, el resentimiento y la falta de comunicación. Las discusiones, las ideas.  
Lentamente alcé mi vista nublada y miré sus ojos. Debido al mareo se mezclaban los colores de sus ojos claros con el plateado de su pelo. Se veía tan extraño. Creí que el pensamiento provenía del delirio ocasionado gracias al mareo, pero era cierto: no parecía Ryuken. No al menos al que yo había conocido. En realidad, dudo que existiese otra cara de él. Seguramente ni con mi madre era así. _A lo mejor está cansado y siquiera tiene ganas de tratarme mal, pensé, antes que darme lugar a insultarlo, hace algo más inteligente, como siempre. Me trata bien y asunto arreglado._  
Me dejó acostado en el sofá más grande, con un almohadón en la nuca y tres en los talones. A pasos ligeros desapareció por el marco de la cocina-comedor. Escuché que abría la heladera una y otra vez. Las alacenas también, y se sentían algunos ruidos a cucharas. Sentí curiosidad por saber qué estaría haciendo. Pero sería una tontería intentar ponerme de pie. Solo lograría más problemas, y hasta que él se enoje. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir.  
Se arrodilló en el suelo de madera, a un lado del sofá. Giré la cabeza, buscándole los ojos otra vez, pero sólo logré asustarme, ya que acercándose más y más un paño frío llegó a mi frente.

- Parece que tienes fiebre- comentó. Su voz tenía la misma tonada de siempre, pero sonaba tan distinto. _Deja vú_, pensé- Sé que no sales nunca, ¿pero tomaste alcohol últimamente?  
- No me gusta, Ryuken- contesté con bronca, haciendo que el estómago me ardiese como si dentro de mí tuviera un volcán.  
- Si sigues contestándome así solo vas a lograr que se te haga una fisura en serio dentro del estómago, y ahí sí que no te va a gustar- continuó con el mismo tono- ¿fumas?

Me llevé una mano al paño, me lo saqué de un tirón, y antes de poder sentarme para gritarle si era idiota o se hacía, él volvió a acostarme en el sillón. Esta vez, con un poco menos de caballerosidad.

- Parece que sigues ofendiéndote por causas inútiles- dijo, mojando el paño en un balde pequeño que tenía en el suelo, junto a una bandeja con más útiles medicinales- En fin, contéstame, ¿fumas?  
- ¡Claro que no! no soy tan estúpido como _otros_- aclaré, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- si voy a arruinarme la vida al menos que sea con una causa un poco más placentera que llenarme los pulmones de nicotina.  
- Entonces desearía que no fuera tan placentero para mí- se justificó. Creí verle un pliegue sobre la comisura de su boca, como si atentara a sonreír. Pero no. Solo era una ilusión mía- ¿vomitaste sangre durante la semana?- preguntó, tomándome la muñeca de mi mano derecha y colocándome el aparato para la presión.  
- No. Nunca, de hecho.  
- Ya veo…

Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de los médicos. Uno contesta a todas sus preguntas, pero mientras le revisan hasta la médula parecen tan concentrados que realmente hacen dudar si uno está siendo escuchado o no.

- A ver, abre la boca- me pidió. No me gustó para nada, pero antes que tener que soportarlo, le hice caso. Odiaba esos palitos asquerosos de helado que le llevan a uno a la boca para revisarla, ¿y si no eran descartables?, ¿qué tal si habían estado en un depósito de supermercado lleno de ratas?- Mhh… mejor enjuágate la boca primero.

¡Qué ganas de decirle que se enjuague él primero y no la boca precisamente! Tomé un poco de agua, la escupí donde me dijo él, y recostándome despacio volví a sentir un leve mareo, y náuseas otra vez. Me ofreció una pastilla y me dijo que era para la acidez estomacal, o algo así.

- Abre la boca ahora sí- volvió a pedirme. _Normalmente los doctores hablan, para no hacer sentir mal a sus pacientes_, pensé- Di "a"- otra cosa que me ponía loco, Dios, era tan patético. Me llevé una mano al estómago repentinamente, ya que las náuseas aumentaban en modo contrario a mis deseos- Tranquilízate, no vas a volver a vomitar sangre. Simplemente tienes náuseas porque estás mareado. A ver, sácate la mano.

Retiré mi mano con recelo, y creo que le molestó porque por un leve minuto sentí sus ojos fríos clavados en un intento de mandarme al diablo. Luego, el leve instante se transformó en una prolongada y poco discreta mirada cuando golpeé sus manos, que intentaron subirme la camisa.

- No seas tarado- soltó. Creo que tenía ganas de insultarme, porque lo había dicho con tantas ganas-, no voy a abrirte el estómago, Uryû. Vamos, saca las manos.

Deja vú. Fruncí el ceño, y más por capricho que por otra cosa, sujeté ambas manos a mi camisa con fuerza.

- Uryû, no seas infantil- suplicó en vano, ya que negando con mi cabeza, ajusté más rudamente los puños a mi ropa- Vaya, parece que en ciertos aspectos sigues siendo un niño.

Kurosaki vino a mi cabeza, si es que eso era lo que quería. Con delantal blanco, libretita en mano, lapicera en el bolsillo, corbata… no, mejor corbata no, una chomba verde. Aunque gris le quedaría mejor. O blanca con detalles rojos. Sí, así. Blanca con detalles rojos. Pero claro, obviamente, ¡si Kurosaki fuera mi doctor jamás me negaría! o quizás sí… pero solo para hacerlo enojar y disfrutarlo más. Reí nervioso, y sin darme cuenta, en voz alta.

- ¿De qué te ríes, mocoso?- preguntó, ahora sí, con la comisura de sus labios extrañamente estirada- Vamos, no seas caprichoso, saca las manos.  
- Olvídalo. Solo vas a decirme que estoy bajo de peso, _como siempre_ y como si tú no lo estuvieras, y que necesito modelar un poco más mi cuerpo de marinero marica- dije aplastando las palabras una detrás de la otra, al tiempo que parecía que aplastaba mi estómago también. Y para mi sorpresa, en una sílaba parecida a la _mjú_, dejó escapar una sonrisa, casi risa.  
- Nunca he dicho que eres un marinero marica, Uryû.  
- Sí lo has dicho.  
- Claro que no, ahora retira las manos antes que te las corte con el bisturí y te las haga comer- amenazó, sin cambiar el tono de voz. Y como ya lo había torturado bastante, desistí.  
- Pero, ¡shhht!- chisté- saca tu mano. Yo me voy a subir la camisa- dije, comenzando a doblarla.  
- ¿Tienes miedo que me transforme en Kurosaki de repente?- preguntó, tan chistoso como siempre. Violeta de vergüenza, intenté tirarle con un almohadón que no solo esquivó, sino que atajó e intentó hacérmelo comer también.  
- ¡VIEJO PORDIOSERO!- chillé- ¡PARECES EL VIEJO DEL PARQUE, ESE BORRACHO HORRIBLE!

Y si mis oídos no me engañaban, lo escuché levemente reír. Tomó calmadamente cada una de las cosas que intenté tirarle por la cabeza, antes de pegar media vuelta sobre mí mirando el respaldar del sillón, dándole por completo la espalda.

- Qué prejuicioso eres, Uryû- comentó- Un anciano que yo conocí tampoco lucía muy distinto a un mendigo.

Giré enojado, ahí sí. Que no se atreviera a decir nada de mi abuelo Souken, o tendríamos problemas en serio. Si había manera de hacerme enojar fácil, era algo tan sencillo como hablar mal de mi sensei.

- Parece que la única manera es hacerte enojar- razonó. Con ambas manos subió mi camisa hasta a altura de mi pecho, y comenzó a masajear lo zona donde supuse que estaba mi estómago. Hasta yo lo sentí más duro de lo normal- Lo tienes hecho una tosca. Relájate, porque los nervios solo van a ocasionar más problemas. De hecho, es probable que hayas vomitado sangre solo por un problema nervioso, ¿te pasó algo?

Tenía que ser un chiste, una broma de mal gusto, o mi suposición acerca del reality show era cien por ciento acertada ¿Ryuken preguntándome si me había pasado algo?, ¿algo?, ¿acaso no había sido suficiente con encontrármelo en la puerta de mi casa besándome no solo con una persona, sino con un hombre, y lo peor del caso… un Kurosaki, un shinigami?  
Los nervios revivieron de solo pensarlo. Me moría de vergüenza ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi sensei de mí?, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado en lugar de Ryuken?, le debía unas disculpas. Necesitaba hablar con él, que me dijese que yo no estaba equivocado, que a algunos Quincy les pasaba.  
¡Es más! si Ryuken me decía que mi madre había sido shinigami ya era un consuelo aliviador.

- ¿Te peleaste con alguien?, ¿volviste a tener amonestaciones?- preguntaba, aumentando mi asombro y mi ignorancia ante su presencia. Ese no era Ryuken. Acomodó sus lentes, y siguió haciéndome masajes- Cálmate porque sino esto no sirve de nada.

Sus manos sorprendentemente eran cálidas. Desde luego, era doctor. Nadie querría tener un médico con problemas de temperatura corporal.  
Poco a poco la rigidez fue aflojando, y los masajes más suaves. Se acomodaba los lentes cada tanto. Abría la boca para decir algo, pero se quedaba callado. Miró su reloj un par de veces, y volví a sentir _deja vú_.

- Quizás fue el frío- dije finalmente.  
- ¿Tomaste frío?  
- Me mojé camino a casa.  
- Pero hoy es sábado- notó-, entonces sí saliste.  
- Fui de picnic. Con… con Ku-Kurosaki- expliqué, volviendo a sonrojarme.  
- ¿Con este día de mierda?- preguntó. Reí por dentro-, solamente a ti se te ocurre ir de PICNIC con un día cómo este, Uryû, ¡no sea cosa que esté soleado!

Tuve ganas de patearle la nariz y volarle los lentes al diablo. Maldito cínico, ¿qué problema tenía con los picnic de día nublado? Al menos no estaban apestados de gente.

- En fin, te mojaste con la lluvia me imagino- dedujo.  
- Así es- contesté. _Todo un cerebro_, pensé.  
- Igualmente tomar frío no es una posible causa para vomitar sangre. No que hayas vomitado un litro y medio de sangre. De hecho, no vomitaste casi nada, fue más impresión y susto que otra cosa. Estoy seguro que no es nada grave ni de urgencia, como una úlcera o un tumor. Simplemente te pusiste nervioso- me explicó. Volvió a taparme con la camisa. Me dio dos suaves palmadas, y juntando todo, desapareció nuevamente por el marco de la cocina.

Volvió con olor a cigarrillo y la vista cansada. Tenía los ojos rojos y los párpados caídos de sueño. _Y yo rompiéndole las pelotas a las doce de la noche_, pensé con culpabilidad. Acomodó la alfombra, la mesa ratonera, y se acercó a mí.

- Si te pusiste nervioso por lo que pasó en la puerta, con Kurosaki, solo tengo poco para decirte, Uryû.

Me quedé callado. Tenía un brillo en los ojos muy extraño. De hecho, hacía tiempo que no se los veía brillar. Siempre parecían tan apagados. Guardó su paquete de veinte cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su saco, y subiéndose los lentes, habló otra vez.

- La promesa no la rompiste, si es eso lo que quizás te preocupa. No fallaste a tu palabra porque él, simplemente, no es un shinigami declarado. Es un bruto con una espada- comenzó. No iba a defenderlo, era cierto. Aunque lo hubiese hecho solo para molestarlo- Si te sientes mal porque estás con un chico, solo acéptalo y cuídate- ya tenía que hacer el comentario perfecto para hacerme sentir un idiota- No todos somos iguales, y no es pecado. Si te preguntas qué hubiese dicho ese anciano en mi lugar… supongo que la respuesta la vas a encontrar, y tú más que nadie puede.

Se acercó a mí, rodeó con mi brazo su espalda y ayudándome a ponerme de pie, comenzamos a caminar hasta la escalera. No sabía si era normal sentir tantos deja vú en un solo día. Pero esa noche estaba siendo terrible para mí. Era como rebobinar una película que uno había olvidado por completo, incluyendo al elenco.  
Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, aún sentado sentía mareos. Giré mi cabeza, y pude verlo con una mano en la cabeza, rascándose levemente la sien. Estaba mirando la ropa desparramada.

- ¿Desde cuándo tanto desorden?- preguntó. Sabía que odiaba el desorden y la suciedad de la casa más que nada en el mundo.  
- Es que… le estuve mostrando a Kurosaki la ropa que hice- me justifiqué sin encontrar mentira alguna que me permitiera esquivar preguntas tan intimidantes. Realmente me sentía tan mareado que no me quedaban ganas de mandarlo al diablo. Estaba desganado, y estaba seguro que era por la pérdida de sangre.  
- ¿Supongo que entre ese bollo de porquería- tenía que decirlo, el muy desgraciado, sino se moría- está tu pijama, no?  
- Está en el perchero, primero que todo- contesté de mal talante. Tenía tantas ganas de acostarme. Me sentía muy cansado. Ya estaba empezando a temblar otra vez de frío y de sueño, realmente estaba agotado.

Tomó el pijama y se arrodilló justo enfrente de mí. Extrañado y algo confundido lo miré, tratando de no ser asqueroso con mis expresiones. Si hubiera podido, habría retrocedido, pero simplemente sujeté el pijama con ambas manos, como él estaba haciendo, y tiré.

- Dámelo, puedo cambiarme.  
- Uryû, me quiero ir a dormir, vamos, facilítame las cosas, ¿sí?- intentó suplicar, pero su voz jamás llegaría a ser dulce o suave como para un suplico.  
- Si tan cansado estás ve tranquilo a dormir, que nadie te está pidiendo ayuda.  
- No seas necio.

Desistí, aflojando los puños para soltar el pijama y acomodé mis lentes. Intenté ponerme derecho, y la columna entera sonó con notable fuerza. Iba a reírme, siempre me causaron risa esa clase de situaciones. Al igual que cuando a Kurosaki le suena el estómago del hambre. Pero fue tanto el dolor que sentí luego que se me fueron las ganas.

- Eso no sonó para nada lindo- observó, mientras desabrochaba mi camisa. Pasó la parte de arriba del pijama por ambos brazos muy despacio. Tuve la impresión que él creía que me iba a desarmar.

Había algo muy extraño en su delicada manera de cambiarme. Y torpe a la vez, como si hubiera perdido práctica. Me pregunté si alguna vez me había cambiado de pequeño o si yo solo me ponía el pijama. Efectivamente, algo había en el brillo de sus ojos rasgados, que negaba lo segundo. Casi podía ver mi propio reflejo, de niño. Cuando terminó de acomodar mi pantalón, abrió la cama, y me ayudó a recostarme. Acomodó bien la almohada, y me arropó tal y como había hecho la vez pasada, cuando lo había visto llorar.

- Vas a poder descansar bien, a lo sumo te van a volver unos retorcijones de estómago, pero intenta quedarte en la cama. No vas a volver a vomitar- dijo, al tiempo que alzaba su mano. Creo que intentó acariciarme el cabello, como la otra vez. Pero hizo un amague justo a tiempo, acomodándose los lentes. Caminó hasta la puerta, apagó la luz, y antes de desaparecer, giró sobre sus pies, y agregó:- Mañana quédate en casa.

Cuando cerró finalmente la puerta, me saqué los lentes sin desarmar la cómoda postura en la que me había dejado dentro del calor de mis frazadas, y traté de dormir. Una y otra vez venía a mi cuerpo la sensación de haber vivido todo otra vez, ¿acaso tan poca memoria tenía de mi infancia?, ¿con tantos deseos había sacado a mi padre del camino?, ¿solo recordaba las lecciones de mi sensei y nada más?  
Parecía mentira, pero en cada gesto y palabra de Ryuken, el eco del recuerdo volvía a mis oídos, en un intento de llevarme al tiempo atrás. O más bien de cuestionármelo. Jamás había entendido a él. En realidad, nunca había intentado tampoco. Y empezaba a sentir, detrás de las paredes, que yo no era el único que sufría la incomunicación familiar.  
Algo había visto en ese par de ojos, idénticos a los míos en forma y color, que me habían devuelto las ganas de dejar de ignorarlo. Ignorar lo que a gritos su timidez y orgullo, notablemente reflejos de mi personalidad misma, estaban tratando de decirme.  
Abuelo, pensé. Cómo necesité hablar con él. Siempre tenía una justificación distinta ante las ocurrencias de Ryuken. Si me ponía a analizar cada una de ellas, terminaba dándome cuenta que tenía razón. Que quizás el dinero no era lo único que impulsaba a mi padre a no querer ser Quincy.

A penas dormí tres horas, luego de desvelarme hasta las cuatro de la madrugada con suposiciones, teorías, recuerdos, pensamientos, y toda clase de explicaciones. De hecho, me despertó precisamente Ryuken. Revisó mi frente, buscando algún rastro de fiebre o malestar, y se sentó un instante en el borde de mi cama. Miró mi almohada, quizás pensando que encontraría gotas de sangre o algo parecido. Luego acarició, levemente mi pelo, me lo quitó de la cara, y besándome la frente, cerró la puerta tras su sombra.  
A los pocos minutos, bien escuché la puerta de entrada cerrándose también, corrí al teléfono. Y antes de marcar el número de Kurosaki, no solo pensé que me mandaría al demonio por despertarlo a las siete de la mañana un domingo, sino también que era muy dependiente de él, y muy molesto.  
Pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba hablarle. De algún modo lo quise negar, pero lo extrañaba.


	9. Debajo del pijama

**Capítulo 9**: Debajo del pijama

Un botón. Y otro. Uno más. Otros tres. Y el último.  
¿Estaría Kurosaki despierto¿si eran uno de sus días?, porque le guste o no que se lo diga, a él le viene el período. Una vez al mes, al menos, te ladra sin cansarse. Y es tan fuerte su furia que cuando habla hace que tus mejillas vuelen, que tu pelo se erice por los aires. Toda una leona.

- Ku-ro-sa-ki- exclamó de muy mala gana, desde el otro lado. Y antes que pudiera saludarlo, tomó un respiro, y gritó:- HOY ES DOMINGO, NO ATENDEMOS GENTE, VAYA A UN HOSPITAL, ESTO ES UNA CLÍNICA QUE TRABAJA DE LUNES A SÁBADOS¡Y NO VUELVA A LLAMAR!- y al demonio el teléfono. Cortó con tantas ganas que creí que podría haber roto el aparato.

Un botón. Y otro. Uno más. Otros tres. Y el último.

- Clínica Kurosaki, buenos días- saludó la dulce vocecita de su hermana menor. Yuzu poseía el más puro de los corazones, y el más encerrado de todos. Su padre la ahogaba en una burbuja, a pesar de su edad en desarrollo.  
- Buenos días¿se encontraría Ichigo?- pregunté con tanta amabilidad que mi boca se empalagó del asco.  
- Sí, un momento- pidió- ¡¡OOONIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAN!!

Apreté tanto mi oreja al tubo del teléfono que creía que pronto se transformaría en una sopapa de baño. Agudicé mi oído y pronto pude oír los pasos agigantados del león bajando la escalera cual demonio.

- ¡AHRG, ESTO YA SE TORNÓ PERSONAL, HIJO DE P-!- aulló cada vez más de cerca.  
- ¡ONII-CHAN! nada de malas palabras en casa, no seas grosero.  
- ¡YA ME TIENE HARTO¡va a ver lo que es meterse con un Kurosaki un domingo por la MADRUGADA!- seguía gritando.  
- Onii-chan… no es la madrugada, son las ocho de la mañana- lo corrigió, tal y como lo hubiese hecho yo, Yuzu.  
- ¡DA LO MISMO! argh, dame el teléfono- y tomándolo como si fuera un trapo, acercó el teléfono a su oreja- ¡ESCUCHAME UNA COSA, DESGRACIADO, MIS DELICIOSAS HORAS DE SUEÑO VALEN MÁS QUE TU MISERABLE VIDA HUMANA Y NO M-!  
- El problema, Señor Kurosaki, es que no soy humano- expliqué, en el tono más calmo y llano de mi voz.  
- ¡¿NO ME DIGAS¿Y QUÉ ERES¿UN OVNI¡¿UN MARCIANO, PLUTONIANO, HUH?!

Si seguía gritando como una divorciada a su ex-marido iba a empezar a reírme para no poder parar. No podía estar disfrutando tanto ese momento. Era el momento de oro: Kurosaki histérica, gritándome, y recién levantado¿qué más podía pedir? Es más, lo imaginaba con su pijama rosa, y un plumero en la mano. Divina.

- ¡A MI ME IMPORTA UN C-COMINO- bien, Kurosaki, hay niñas en la casa- SI ERES HUMANO O NO! NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR PORQUE VOY A PARTIRTE LA CABEZA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS  
- Vaya…  
- ¡HUH¡¿CREERÍAS QUE IBA A USAR A MI ZANGETSU?! JAMÁS TE DARÍA EL HONOR, IDIOTA  
- Kurosaki…  
- _KUROSAKI_ UNA MIERDA, A MI _KUROSAKI_ ME DICE UNA SOLA PERSONA, Y QUE CONOZCO MUY BIEN PAR-  
- ¿Para decir que no soy yo?- pregunté, igual de calmado que siempre, con una amplia y gozosa sonrisa.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Soy Ishida, Kurosaki- saludé, intentando no reírme-, buenos días¿cómo te levantaste, ángel?  
- ¿U-Uryû?- creo que aún no lo podía creer. Hasta sonaba afónico de lo mucho que había gritado- ¡Oye¡¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú desde un principio, maldito desgraciado¡estuve gritando como un idiota todo este tiempo!  
- Ya lo sé- asentí contento- La verdad es que no pensé que te iba a molestar tanto que te despierte- _mentiroso_, pensé-, la prox-  
- ¡Espera, no!- exclamó urgente-, no es que me moleste, pensé que… que era el que llama siempre¿viste?, es un idiota que… q-que llama siempre. Y eso. Que llama siempre y que pide que… que… que lo atendamos- se excusó.

Se me llenaron los ojos de ternura. No podía ser tan dulce. Controlé como pude las ganas de gritarle lo que fuese, y resoplando le dije que no se hiciera problema, que yo en realidad lo llamaba para que viniese a casa a desayunar conmigo. Volvió a insultarme y a decirme que podría haber esperado un par de horitas más, que no era tan enfermo como yo para andar molestando desde tan temprano.  
De todas formas, vino. Cuando llegó, muy abrigado y aún con cara de dormido, yo ya había servido un desayuno lo suficientemente grande como para llenarle el estómago a una fiera.

- Buenos días, Kurosaki- lo saludé, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
- Buenos días serán para ti, I-shi-da- murmuró, mientras se sacaba la bufanda y el abrigo para colgarlo en el ropero de la entrada.  
- ¡Ay, qué lindo!- exclamé, absolutamente entusiasmado y arrebatándole la bufanda para luego abrazarla y llevármela a la nariz- ¡qué rico, qué rico!  
- ¿Y ahora qué?  
- ¡Usas la bufanda que te regalé!- cantaba de felicidad. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y lo tomé de la mano- Ven, ven, pasa.

Le ofrecí el asiento al lado mío, porque ya había pensado que no lo quería frente de mi, pero no funcionó. Con el ceño muy fruncido, y asustándome, dijo que no quería que yo me sentase al lado. _No tiene un buen día_, pensé, _y no hay que olvidarse que es Kurosaki_. Balbuceé que si quería que cambiara los asientos como a él más le gustase, si total solo era dos, y no veía el porqué de tanto escándalo. Lo peor de todo es que se río. O más bien sonrió triunfante. Y eso me pone de mal humor. Odio perder. Y mucho más contra él. Shinigami de porquería.

- Parece que no soy el único con carácter fuerte¿eh?- dijo, sacándome la bufanda, colocándomela a mi, y levantándome por los aires desde mi virgen y hermosa cintura (ya quisieras que fuera hermosa como la de Kurosaki, idiota).  
- ¡Déjame, Kurosaki¡DÉJAME!- chillaba yo, empezando a patalear.

Se sentó y cerrando las piernas, me posó encima de ellas justo después de ahogarme en un largo beso. Era tan bruto. Pero tan tierno que la brutalidad le duraba poco. Me acariciaba la espalda, el pelo, las mejillas. Todo con su entrañable mano izquierda. Y lugar por el que pasaba, lugar que dejaba con cosquillas, con piel de gallina o colorada ¡Hasta la nariz se me había puesto de los mil colores con solo rozarle la punta!

- Así me gusta más desayunar- asintió, cortando un pedazo de torta con el tenedor, y enfrentándolo a mis labios-, quiere tener vida útil¿sabes¡abre la boca de una buena vez!  
- ¡A mí no me gritas, Kurosa-!- fue el momento perfecto. Gritando y pronunciando perfectamente la sílaba sa, sumergió el tenedor lo suficientemente adentro de mi boca como para darme casi una arcada.

Sin embargo, tenía su belleza. Sentía que resbalaba nuevamente sobre mis labios el tenedor. Y sin vergüenza cerré los ojos profundamente. Era el bocado de torta más dulce. Sobretodo porque agregándole un besito pequeño de Kurosaki como aperitivo hacía las cosas el doble de deliciosas.

- La próxima vez que me saludes con un beso en la mejilla porque crees que sobre mis labios es atrevido no solo te voy romper el trasero a patadas por idiota, sino que te voy a invitar a jugar a las muñecas de chiquilín que eres también, estúpido- me regañó, esta vez, mostrándome mala cara en serio.  
- Pero-  
- Pero nada. Nada- exclamó cortante, cortando otro trozo de torta para encajármelo en la boca. Mientras lo masticaba seguía mimándome, tanto en las mejillas, como en las manos, como en mi cuello, mis labios. Era tan dulce a veces-¿estamos juntos, o no?

Me atraganté. Era tan dulce a veces que se iba al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Bueh, tampoco era para que te pusieras así, Uryû- exclamó divertido, dándome palmadas en la espalda mientras yo tosía. Temí volver a toser sangre, pero nada sucedió. Por alguna extraña razón creí en las palabras de Ryuken.  
- Lo… lo siento- me disculpé, tomando un sorbo de agua que él me ofreció. Besó mi mejilla otra vez, luego la mordió, la volvió a besar, y sonriendo me miró a los ojos, ahora algo tímidos los suyos también.  
- Quizás yo lo interpreté mal- susurró, chocando mi frente con la suya-, o quizás voy demasiado apresurado… pero puedo esperarte. Si es que quieres. Mírame, Uryû- levanté la vista y tan pegados a mí, sus ojos de iris naranja inundaban mis pensamientos-, en serio te digo.  
- Ku- Ichigo…  
- Si tienes miedo, o aún no encontraste respuestas porque seguramente te cuesta aceptar que esto pasó, o aún me odias porque soy un shinigami, o quién sepa la razón, yo… yo te voy esperar¿sí?- tomó mi rostro y me besó la frente, me mordió la nariz para luego soltar una risita acompañada de la mía, y agregó-, al menos déjame ser tu amigo.  
- Eres el único, Ichigo- lo abracé, y sujetándome fuertemente a su pullover de lana, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Su abrazo parecía acaparar todos mis canales de sensibilidad. Era realmente tranquilizante-¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo?  
- No te lo estoy diciendo porque estoy dormido¿sí?, no soy un oso- protestó, empezando a enojarse, logrando que me pudiera desinhibir cada vez más.  
- No, eres un león- respondí, levantando mi cabeza y besándolo tanto como me lo podía permitir.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, sinceramente. Iba a explotar si seguía, cada vez más, aumentando el ritmo del juego labios adentro. Parecía una cueva secreta para ambos. Ahí se escondían todas esas frases y onomatopeyas que nadie quería decir, pero que estaban, y los dos las conocíamos. Me pregunté si realmente las conocía o tenía que pronunciarlas, hacérselas creer. Llevó una mano a mi pecho, y estallé. Dejé caer una lágrima. Una sola que al fin, era de felicidad. Apreté y sujeté fuertemente su mano estrecha a mi pecho, y despegando finalmente sus labios de los míos, noté lo agitado que estaba él, y lo agotado que estaba yo.

- No digas nada- atajó, y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me preguntó qué iba a comer- Estás delgado¿sabes?, cuando te conocí no estabas tan, tan flaco.  
- Estoy igual que siempre, Kurosaki- quería decirle Ichigo, pero Kurosaki me daba más risa. En cambio, Ichigo me daba ternura. Me invitaba a volver a besarlo, y ya había sido suficiente para mi corazón y para mi garganta.  
- No, en serio. Estás más flaco… a ver- canturreó-, te voy a servir un poco de té. Y tres medialunas rellenas, y un pedazo de torta.  
- ¿Y tu crees que a mi me entra todo eso, verdad?  
- ¿Por qué no?- contestó con otra pregunta. Pero la respuesta llegó pronto. Cinco medialunas, todas rellenas, y tres pedazos de torta ubicados justo al lado de su taza de té con tres cucharadas y media de azúcar. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía un cuerpo envidiable.  
- Por… por nada- murmuré. Yo siempre fui de comer despacio, así que mientras masticaba lentamente mis bocados, Kurosaki tragaba. Era un león¡fuera de toda broma increíble apetito despertaba con él!  
- Te queda linda la bufanda- exclamó desocupando la boca solo para decir eso-¿no usas para nada la ropa que diseñas?  
- Ya te dije que no fue pensada para mí.  
- Es una pena, porque te queda muy bien. No sé los pantalones y camisas y esas cosas, pero las tonterías como estas te quedan- dijo.  
- Se le llaman accesorios, Kurosaki, no _tonterías_- expliqué, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle los labios.  
- ¡Bleh! como se llamen- protestó, haciendo un ademán de desinterés, y apoyando su mentón sobre una de las palmas de su mano, giró la cabeza para el otro lado. Cuestión que pueda verla la hermosa expresión de mufa que ponía cada vez que se enojaba.  
- Mírame  
- Olvídalo, Ishida  
- Ichigo  
- No  
- Kurosakicito  
- Idiota  
- Voldie  
- Pete  
- Shinigami falseta  
- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES SHINIGAMI FALSETA, QUINCY MAL DESARROLLADO?!- gruñó, gritándome tan fuerte en la cara que creí que me había dejado sordo.

Me tiré sobre sus hombros otra vez, y lo besé en el mentón unas cinco veces. Pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Opté por probar en la nariz. Y no cambiaba. Los labios, y apenas conseguí un leve cambio. Las cejas mismas tenían que ser la clave, creí, pero la situación volvió al punto de partida, entonces¿el cuello funcionaría? Era demasiado pervertido para mi gusto, y no quería hacerlo. Me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo. Pero si yo no le ponía ganas a la situación, la relación quedaría estancada en serio. Y si eso pasaba, iba a morirme en serio. Entonces, entre morirme sin él, a morirme de vergüenza en un intento patético de retenerlo, prefería lo segundo.  
Antes de llegar a mi objetivo, me acordé estúpidamente de mi abuelo¡¿qué diría de mí¿qué pasaría si me viera en esa situación tan vergonzosa¿…rebajándome con un shinigami el poco orgullo de hombre que me quedaba? Pero avancé igual, y hundiendo mis labios sobre uno de los costados de su garganta, llegué a una sola conclusión: si fallar a mi orgullo se sentía tan bien, quería fallarle siempre. El simple contacto, en cuanto sujetó mis caderas, hizo que yo soltara un suspiro en lugar de él. Dios, cada vez me sentía peor. Más bien peor no es la palabra indicada, quizás débil era la cercana.

- Ichigo…  
- ¿Mhh?  
- ¿Te quedas hasta la tarde hoy?, vamos…, por favor- pedí, jugando con su nuez de adán con mis dedos.  
- ¿Me estás invitando?. ¿estás seguro?, mira que hoy tengo un día pesado- preguntó.  
- A mí eso no me importa. Al contrario, _me gusta_.  
- ¿Ah, sí¡no me digas!- exclamó, sorprendido, buscando mi mirada.  
- Sí, me gusta mimarte- admití, besándole suavemente la punta de los labios.  
- Te sale mal.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. La base parecía no estar, y sentí que mis piernas no tenían el sostén de las suyas, y que iba a caer.

- ¡No te puedo hacer ni una sola broma que ya me pones cara de pollo mojado!- rió, divertido, acomodándome el cabello.

Idiota.

- JA-JA-JA¡avísame, así me río yo también!- no quería, pero ya me había enojado.

Qué hiriente podía ser. _Sí, me gusta mimarte_. _TE SALE MAL_.

- Ow, te enojaste…- exclamó. Pero para cuando me quiso dar un beso, yo le corrí la cara sólo por reflejo. Jamás le rechazaría un beso a nadie. No me llovían. Escaseaban, y mucho en mi vida. Pero tenía la maldita costumbre y el maldito reflejo de rechazar todo lo que era capaz de hacerme daño. Y Kurosaki podía hacerlo- Hey… lo siento, Uryû. No sabía que eras tan sensible a las bromas, bueno, sí, sí sabía- asentí sonriendo falsamente-, ooh, vamos, no te enojes.  
- Muérete.  
- ¡EH, no me odies tanto que me voy a empezar a sentir mal en serio!  
- SIÉNTETE MAL- agregué, con el tono más frío que encontré para él.  
- Ok.

Puso cara de enojado y tan pronto como me sentí libre de sus brazos, me levanté de encima de él y comencé a juntar todo para llevarlo a la pileta. Limpié los platos en silencio. Kurosaki, mientras tanto, pegaba vueltas en la habitación, hasta que finalmente lo escuché sentarse en el sofá. Pasaba la esponja llena de espuma por cada rincón de cada plato que tomaba. Los tenedores, las tazas. Tiré los restos de las hierbas té, cerré la cortina de la cocina, antes de darme cuenta que estaba por largarse a llover. Sequé los platos, los acomodé en las alacenas con tanta lentitud que habría puesto nervioso a cualquiera. Primero los grandes, luego los medianos, y los que acompañaban las tazas de té en la alacena de al lado. Luego los cubiertos en su correcto lugar, sin mezclar las cucharas con los tenedores. Quería hacer perder el tiempo. Porque sabía que lo que iba a enfrentar me iba a partir de tristeza.  
Y lo fue, porque cuando me senté a su lado, la cara parecía caérsele de angustia. Temí que me esquivara, pero de igual manera tomé su mano izquierda, la más dulce de todas, con ambas mías. Respiré profundo, y pensé en besársela. Se sentía tan suave y tan cálida, que a lo mejor el frío de las mías podía ser opacado con un beso.

- Lo siento- dijimos al unísono.  
- No, yo tuve la culpa- dijo él, mientras yo lo tapaba queriendo decir lo mismo- Uryû, no quería que te lo tomaras en serio. Sabes que me gusta molestarte, y-  
- Bueno, bueno, listo, ya está, Ichigo, no te disculpes tanto. Es mi problema tomarme las cosas en serio y no poder asumir una broma estúpida- expliqué, volviéndome a sentar encima de sus piernas. Era mucho más cómodo de lo que yo hubiese creído.

Sonrió tristemente, y me besó de modo suave. Me recosté sobre él, le acomodé la camisa debajo del pullover. Era una lástima que estuviera desarreglado con lo bonito que le sentaba la ropa, y lo bello que él naturalmente es.  
Suspiró profundamente y me elevé junto con su tórax. Lo acaricié, y adormeciéndome sobre él, pronto sentí que tenía la mirada clavada directamente debajo de mis ojos. Me tomó sorprendido la cabeza desde ambos costados, y levantándome los lentes, abrió los párpados sorprendido.

- ¡Qué ojeras¿qué te pasó, no descansaste bien?- preguntó, acariciándome las mejillas.  
- Más o menos- respondí, ahora jugando con sus cabellos mandarina.  
- ¡HEY!- exclamó de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara de repente- ¡¿qué pasó con tu padre¿dijo que me iba a matar, verdad?, quiere matarme… ¡cierto, ay, Dios, de esta no zafo ni con ayuda de Zangetsu¡¿qué fue lo-  
- Kurosaki…  
- NO, NO, NO¡¿DIJO QUE IRÍA A BUSCARME A CASA?!- gritaba, desesperado.  
- ¡¿Eh?!  
- ¡ÉL ES AMIGO DE KENPACHI¡SÍ, YO SE QUE ÉL ES AMIGO DE ESE LUNÁTICO DE KENPACHI, LO SÉ!... sí… lo sé- Kurosaki parecía estar delirando, porque dentro de la escandalosa situación, la seriedad se veía reflejada en sus ojos- No quiero volver a pelear con Kenpachi…  
- Ichigo, no vas a pelear ni con ese Kenpachi ni con Ryuken, no son amigos. Mi padre no tiene amigos.  
- ¿Tan terrible es?- preguntó, sorprendido.  
- Terrible no es la palabra, sino amargo.  
- ¿No me digas que es de los que no le gustan las reuniones laborales porque siempre terminan en fiestas?  
- Ajá  
- ¿Y el que tiene una secretaria que se quiere acostar con él, y siquiera la mira?  
- Exacto.  
- Vaya…- murmuraba en pensamientos.  
- Ayer… hablamos un ratito¿sabes?- comenté. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí levemente bien. Creí que sonreía para mis adentros, cuando en realidad la alegría parecía sobrepasar la gruesa capa de mi introversión-, en realidad no específicamente cuando te fuiste, sino porque ayer me sentía muy mal del estómago. Él me atendió, y mientras tanto cruzábamos alguna que otra palabra…  
- ¿Te llevas muy mal con él?- preguntó, sintiéndose algo intimidado.  
- Sí, bastante mal.  
- ¿Por¿es muy distante?

Y siempre dando la nota con las preguntas. Eso era tan propio de Kurosaki. Tenía la combinación perfecta de palabras para que yo las asumiera de manera diferente, y así, lograr que pensase las cosas de otro modo.  
Jamás antes me había preguntado aquello¿era él el distante¿realmente era distante?, yo siempre había llegado a la conclusión, las pocas veces que me preguntaba acerca de mi relación con Ryuken, que simplemente no me entendía. Y que un padre no entienda a su hijo, mientras que un abuelo lo lograse, para mí, era la muerte de ídolo. Se suponía que él tenía que ser mi sensei, y respetarme como futuro heredero de los Quincy. Pero encontrarlo siempre tan ocupado detrás de su escritorio había hecho que yo me decidiera optar por otra persona que me enseñase a vivir.

- Es distante. Y es frío- contesté finalmente-, aunque a veces… lo dudo- la imagen de Ryuken llorando iba y venía de mi cabeza. Aún no podía creerlo¡ese hombre lloraba!  
- ¿Por?- preguntaba como un niño pequeño. Le besé ambas mejillas y le sonreí.  
- Me gusta cómo preguntas…- susurré.  
- ¿Por?  
- Por eso mismo. Porque tienes una mirada tan inocente y agresiva a la vez que me matas de ternura¿sabes?- comenté, repitiendo los besos.  
- Bleh… vamos, cuéntame¿por qué a veces lo dudas?- volvió a preguntar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
- No me vas a creer… pero…- y en voz muy baja, proseguí- creí haberlo visto llorando una vez.  
- ¿TU PAPÁ LLORA?- exclamó, abriendo mucho la boca.  
- ¿Puedes creerlo?, estoy seguro que no fue un sueño, Ichigo…  
- Vaya…, a lo mejor es más sensible de lo que tu crees…  
- JA, sí, claro- bromeé- Ichigo, por favor. Si realmente fuera tan sensible como tú dices al menos me diría hola cuando llega del trabajo.  
- A lo mejor se resignó…- murmuró, mirando atentamente mis manos mientras las acariciaba.  
- ¿Estás… de su lado?- pregunté, amenazante.  
- ¡Ay, Uryû, no digas tonterías!- rió nervioso-, claro que no, sabes que estoy contigo- y antes que pudiera seguir hablando, el tiempo se detuvo ahí para mí. Qué linda frase, y qué linda manera que tenía de decírmelo tenía-, ahora cuéntame¿hablaron de mí¿te dijo algo?  
- Me dijo que eres un bruto con una espada, y que por eso no rompí mi promesa.  
- ¡¿UN QUÉ¿UN BRUTO CON UNA ESPADA¿ESO DIJO?- gruñó, tomándome de los hombros, sin creerlo- ¡CRETINO!  
- Lo es… te lo dije- me acomodé los lentes.  
- ¡YO LE VOY A DAR UN BRUTO CON UNA ESPADA!- seguía gritando- ¡YO SOY UN SHINIGAMI, SHI-NI-GA-MI!  
- Eso quisieras, Kurosaki- comenté, con una sonrisa perversa.  
- ¿Qué-dijiste?- ya se había enojado- ¡Quincy inservible!  
- ¿YO, inservible?- lo parafraseé-, ya quisieras, Kurosaki- y volví a acomodar mis lentes.  
- Lo eres¿sabes por qué?  
- A ver  
- ¡Porque… porque jamás podrías conmigo!- avergonzadísimo gritó. Si estaba invitándome a hacer cochinadas, que lo olvidara.  
- Cerdo.  
- ¿EH?  
- Eres un cerdo inmundo, cochino asqueroso, Kurosaki chancho- lo insulté-, si quieres que puedan contigo, aquí a la vuelta hay señoritas esperándote. Atienen las veinticuatro horas, y si pagas de más puedes pasar sin tener problemas por ser menor.  
- … ¿de qué me hablas?

Ok. Había entendido para el demonio. A lo mejor no se refería _a poder_ con él de ese modo, sino en una pelea, o algo mucho más propio de su mentalidad fanática por la pelea.

- ¿Quieres más té?- pregunté, haciéndome el estúpido completamente. Qué mal había errado. Me sentí muy avergonzado. _Soy un pervertido_, pensé.

Me levanté apurado para ir a buscar la tetera, pero antes de llegar a la mesada, me abrazó por la espalda. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y me estremecí en cuanto sentí el contacto de sus labios en la nuca. Sujeté sus manos que acariciaban por encima de mi pijama la piel de mis caderas. Sentí recorrer sus labios por mi cuello, un leve mordisco, su nariz fría jugando con mi oreja, un beso más, y el susurro de sus palabras.

- ¿Así que te arrepientes de tirar la piedra, huh?- pellizcó mi panza, haciendo que me agarraran cosquillas, doblándome en dos-, y esa posición no te favorece.

Me iba a dar vuelta para pegarle, más de la vergüenza que de la bronca, pero sujetó mi muñeca a tiempo, y encerrándome contra la mesada, y sin darme tiempo a quejarme, me calló prácticamente apoderándose de mi boca. Yo era de madera, me costó mucho acostumbrarme a su ritmo, y más que nada porque necesitaba respirar cada tanto y cada vez más. Había algo en él que me agotaba. El simple tacto de su mano zurda acariciando mi piel lograba que mis ojos se humedecieran, que el cosquilleo llegara a mi nariz, y que se me escaparan de la boca cosas que no quería decir en voz alta.

- K-Kuro-  
- Shh…  
- Ichigo…  
- ¿Mh?  
- Te extrañé...  
- Qué bueno.

Lo mataba.

- ¡Chiste, chiste!, no me pegues, OUCH¡oye, Ishida, eso duele!- protestaba Kurosaki, mientras sostenía sus orejas bien apretadas.  
- ¿Cómo dijiste,_Ku-ro-sa-ki_?  
- Que… qué bue-AAOUCCHH- gritaba.  
- Dilo, dame una razón, y te saco las orejas con mis propias manos- dije, gozoso de verlo con esa expresión. Sabía que no iba a rebajarse a tal cosa de pedirme perdón, y ahí iba mi objetivo.

Mordió mi mentón con la fuerza que habría hecho para levantar a Zangetsu, y más que por placer, grité de dolor. Era tan salvaje. Realmente esperaba una reacción un poco más romántica, algo que me quitara la vergüenza, una buena excusa. Al revés de mi imaginación, justamente a la inversa, comenzamos a pelear como dos niños. Nos tiramos con lo primero que había al alcance. _Quizás_, pensé, _aún no puedo, quizás se dio cuenta que soy más virgen que sus dos hermanas pequeñas_.


	10. El té puede esperar

**Capítulo 10**: El té puede esperar.

Había dos platos y no uno. Hacía un mes que Kurosaki venía a comer a casa. Y yo a la de él. Que mis notas sufrían altibajos, que las suyas mejoraban notablemente, que tenía ganas de faltar, que había probado el aroma de otra cama distinta a la mía, que diseñaba ropa antes que sentarme estudiar por adelantado, que no desayunaba solo, que salía a caminar por el Rosedal, que había visitado la tumba de mi abuelo acompañado. Increíblemente me había sacado de mi rutina. Hasta los deberes escolares hacíamos juntos. Todo, menos entrenar. Un Quincy jamás puede entrenar junto a un shinigami, y no hay excusa ni justificación que valga. Sí salíamos a trabajar juntos. Kuchiki-san se aparecía cada tanto junto con Abarai-kun.  
Esos dos nos perseguían bastante. Decían que algo escondíamos. Él era el que más sospechaba, entonces para molestar a Ichigo me abrazaba, me decía que el blanco me hacía aún más sexy de lo que ya era, que me invitaba a comer su casa. Obviamente, la mandarina no tardaba en tostarse de la bronca, enojándose tanto que la obviedad le salía por las orejas.

- ¡BUSCATE OTRO, RENJI GORDO PERVERTIDO!- le gritaba, generando estruendosas carcajadas de Rukia.  
- ¿Oíste Renji, te dijo GORDO- remarcaba ella.  
- Gorda tengo ésta- contestaba siempre el colorado, asqueando hasta a las hormigas.

Me divertía mucho con ambos. Ichigo en cambio, actuaba molestia. Se quejaba siempre que llamaban a la puerta de su casa, sonrientes y con comida en brazos, para unirse a los pic-nic.

- ¡Aprovechen, es comida KUCHIKI!- exclamaba siempre Renji, babeándose de solo mirar las canastas que traía su amiga- El Capitán nos dijo "_lleven lo que quieran, a mí no me interesa_"- decía imitando el tono de voz de Kuchiki Byakuya a la perfección-¿verdad, Rukia?

También me hice muy amigo de sus hermanas. Me recibían siempre con ansias de jugar. Yuzu era mi primera alumna de costura, y aprendía bastante rápido. Karin era más bien reservada conmigo, tenía una mejor relación con Renji. Decía que jugaba muy bien al fútbol, a pesar de parecer un ananá. Y extrañamente, sospechaba que algo pasaba entre Ichigo y yo. Siempre entraba repentinamente a cualquier habitación de la casa, esperando engancharnos en alguna situación que nos pusiera en compromiso.  
Isshin era otra de las razones por las cuales adoraba ir a su casa. Me entretenía tanto su manera de contar las cosas. Sus gesticulaciones, su griterío, las exageraciones de los relatos lo hacían el padre más vivo, y el contraste perfecto para reemplazar la ausencia de Masaki. Seguramente nada era fácil para él, pero jamás se lo veía con cara larga. Era una máscara, eso no lo dudaba, sin embargo encontraba la manera de acercarse a sus tres hijos y no dejarlos solos. Trabajaba mucho, y compensaba su tiempo con juegos que a cualquiera le darían vergüenza ajena, pero que yo moría por formar parte. Me enojaba mucho con Ichigo cuando hablaba mal de él, ya que para mi realmente era una ejemplo. Inevitablemente volqué mis pensamientos a la silueta siempre tan oscura y escondida de mi padre. Oculta detrás de un escritorio, de libros.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?- escuché que me preguntó Ichigo, en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa. Había estado un par de días en Soul Society, y un par de días sin él para mí habían sido meses.  
- ¡Ichigo!- reaccioné, tirándome encima de él. Me trepé a su cintura cual panda para ahogarlo en un beso.  
- Tem exmtrmañemm mmcho- decía entre besos, sujetándome desde mis piernas- Mua, mua, mua.

Lo abracé fuerte, lo besé, lo volví a abrazar y empecé a acomodarle las mechitas de pelo un poco más largas. En realidad estaban igual que siempre, pero como para mi habían sido meses sin él, le había crecido barba imaginaria, pelos en las orejas, canas, y surcos debajo de los ojos.

- ¡Qué lindo que te queda el delantal!- me dijo, entrando a casa y cerrando la puerta con el peso de su espalda- Dame otro beso.  
- Mhh… no sé.  
- ¡Ay, que te haces el difícil, ni tú te crees las ganas que tienes de darme un beso, Quincy de porquería!- exclamó contagiándome la risa- A ver¿qué me cocinaste?- preguntaba acercándose a la mesada. Me sentó y volví a abrazarlo con las piernas.  
- NO digas nada- lo callé dándole un bocado de arroz que había logrado rescatar de la cacerola más cercana a mí. Sí, lo había extrañado tanto que ya me daba vergüenza de hasta qué punto había llegado… ¿abrazarlo con las piernas¡eso era porno!-¿te gusta?  
- Me encanta- reconoció, sonriendo. Acomodó mi delantal, y me chocó con su frente- ¿viste que parece que tenemos un solo ojo?  
- Tienes razón- reía yo visualizando, efectivamente, un solo ojo anaranjado- Oye¿cómo te fue?  
- Podría haber sido peor. Hablé con el viejo- contestó, poniéndose un poco más serio.  
- ¿Cuál viejo¿Yamamoto?  
- Seh- contestó, con un deje de desinterés-, pero eso no importa, que se curta.  
- ¡ICHIGO!- grité horrorizado- ¡eres un asco¡imagínatelo!  
- ARGH, QUIERO COMER¿SABES?- se quejó riéndose. Tembló de repente-, argh, qué asco, ya me diste escalofríos.  
- ¿Y dónde paraste, fue mucho tiempo…  
- ¿Fueron dos días o no?- preguntó, algo confundido.  
- Así es. DOS- dije, remarcando el número.  
- No fue tanto, por suerte- contestó sin darle importancia-, ya me estaba agarrando Uryûitis.  
- ¿Y yo padecí Ichiguitis, ridículo- reí.  
- Eso decía Renji- se justificó. Luego la mirada le cambió, se volvió pensativa, como sumergida en recuerdo- Es un asco. No sabes cómo ronca¡y eso que él dormía en el baño!  
- ¿EN EL BAÑO!- no pude evitar un carcajada- ¿y cómo es eso?  
- Yo le dije a Renji que me iba a quedar en su casa porque sabía que Byakuya no iba a querer ofrecerme hospedaje por más que le dijese que Rukia vivió mucho tiempo en casa cuando la podría haber dejado en la calle. Él dijo que sí, que tenía razón, que Byakuya no padecía de células nerviosas de piedad. Entonces cuando llegamos a su casa me di cuenta que era preferible dormir en la calle. Tiene una casa más pequeña que esta cocina-comedor, Uryû, no bromeo- contaba, entusiasmado- Son tres habitaciones. Una cocina-comedor, un living-habitación, y un baño. Sí, así, como te lo digo. Donde él duerme ahí recibe a la gente.  
- Pobre…  
- ¡TIENDE SUS CALZONES EN EL BAÑO!- gritó con asco-, y es por eso que le dije que yo no iba a dormir en el baño. Y como no pensaba compartir mi cama con él, porque era un perro en celo, y me pegó por eso, pero no importa, me dijo que él dormiría en el baño, que no había problema.  
- Ay, Ichigo, qué malvado¡deberías haber dormido tú en el baño!  
- JA, sí, CLARO- exclamó exageradamente- YO soy el invitado. Que no sea maleducado. Argh, encima tiene un perro.  
- ¿En serio?- pregunté interesado. Siempre había querido tener un perro.  
- Sí… KUCHI-KUN le puso de nombre¿puedes creerlo?- dijo, sin darme tiempo a respirar. Solté tal carcajada que sentí miedo de mi mismo.

Kuchi-kun. No podía haber elegido un nombre mejor.

- ¿Y no sabes por qué le puso así?- pregunté con dificultad debido a lo tentado que estaba.  
- Porque dice que su Capitán es un perro caniche, y como el perro es un caniche, le puso un nombre parecido a su apellido. Creo que me dijo que le iba a poner Bya-kun, o algo así, no le di mucha pelota cuando me estaba contando, pero dice que Kuchiki se enojó con él, que era muy obvio, no-se-qué.  
- ¿OBVIO!- chillé divertido- ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE…?  
- ¿Que qué?- tragó un vaso de agua con ganas.  
- … ¿Byakuya está con Renji?  
- ¡QUÉ SE YO, Uryû, no me importa- dijo con desinterés-, y no creo. Renji es un baboso. Y aparte… nah, no creo. Se lo ve bien hombre¿o no, es como si Ikkaku fuese gay.  
- Mmhh… no sé- murmuré- Igual quiero conocer al perrito.  
- NO, no quieres- se atajó-, es horrible, pesado, insoportable, ladra como una marica, y vive colgado de las bolas de Renji.

Estallé en una carcajada. Ichigo tenía una manera tan sutil de explicar las cosas. Me mataba, realmente tenía sentido del humor cuando quería. En realidad, siempre tenía buenos chistes, solo que él no se reía con ellos, y eso me causaba aún más risa.  
Sentí nostalgia de repente, y abrazándolo más fuerte, lo besé apasionadamente como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, de manera que chocamos narices.

- Aouch- se quejó, riendo-, eso dolió.  
- Ay, perdón, amor- traté de disculparme haciéndole caricia ahora en la colorada y puntiaguda nariz- ¡tienes mocos, qué cochino!  
- ¡YO NO TENGO MOCOS!- saltó apuntándome con un dedo amenazante. Me tomó se las caderas y calzándome en su hombro me llevó hasta mi cuarto- TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, SALLY- dijo, empezando a actuar.

Nos divertíamos haciendo de cuenta que él era un malvado padre golpeador que trataba mal a su pequeña hija. Poníamos voces raras y hasta habíamos llegado a disfrazarnos.

- ¡OH, NO, SUÉLTAME, MALVADO ENRIQUE- lloriqueaba yo, pataleando.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y tirándome como una bolsa de papas sobre mi cama, cerró la puerta. Puso cara de hombre mafioso, e imaginando una cuchilla en su mano, empezó a apuñalarme la panza, haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡Esto te pasa por jugar con niños, Sally¡toma, toma, perra!- gritaba tratando de mantener la risa alejada, mientras yo me retorcía de las carcajadas.  
- ¡BASTA¡basta, Kuro-basta!- aullaba entre risas- ¡Enrique¡basta!

Intenté detenerle las manos, pero fue imposible a la fuerza, entonces opté por usar la otra herramienta humana de defensa más rápida: lo dientes. Hundí los colmillos en su brazo izquierdo con tantas ganas que creí que me había transformado en un vampiro o en el mismísimo Lestat.

- ¡Ay, perra!- exclamó con voz afeminada, apenas abofeteándome.  
- Ichigo- canté su nombre- ¡te extrañé!- y rodeando con mis brazos su cuello, lo tiré encima mío.  
- ¡Uryû, te voy a hacer mal, peso.  
- No me pesas, tonto- dije antes de callarlo con otro beso apasionado marca peluche. Sí, ahora ese beso tenía nombre para mí.  
- Qué lindo, estás contento- susurró en uno de mis oídos.

Entrelazaba mis dedos entre el naranja de su cabello, jugando e intentando formarle rulitos que jamás vería, porque mis ojos estaban tan cerrados, tan concentrados en tacto de sus besos que poco le importaban ver. Era sentir lo que buscan los cinco sentidos que como canales abiertos de par en par, esperaban cada vez más mimos, más caricias, más besos, más susurros. Sujetó mi nuca y acarició el cuero cabelludo. Era su mano derecha. La zurda era tan distinguible, divertida jugando con la piel de mis piernas, tan suave. Mi favorita, y la más linda.  
Cada tanto intentaba decirle algo, pero no encontraba la palabra, la frase, la letra. Era tan difícil explicarle que lo había añorado como si se me hubiese muerto, tan difícil como no estremecerme ante el simple contacto de aquella mano y el roce del cierre de mi pantalón. Decirle que lo amaba no tenía sentido. Seguramente ya sabía.  
Se deshizo de mi ropa tan rápido que adormecido por sus mimos no lo sentí, realmente hacía relajar todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo. _Es normal_, pensé, _nunca estuviste con nadie. Lo normal sería una mujer¿qué tanto podía doler?_ Besó mi frente, mis labios, mi pecho, y me clavó los ojos. Estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Traspiraba, y estaba tan agitado como yo.  
"No me tengas miedo" había susurrado antes de sumergirse en mi cuello, y en mi entrepierna. Los nervios no ayudaban, y si no lograba tranquilizarme, no podría de disfrutar en absoluto la ternura del momento, el cariño que emanaba saber que estaba ahí, abrazándome con lo que podía, besándome con la desesperación que yo había sentido en las horas que estuve sin él, acariciándome cálidamente el cuello, y mi pierna derecha.  
Decirle que lo había extrañado tampoco tenía sentido. Ya lo sabía también.  
Guardé detrás de mis dientes, hasta último momento, un gemido que si bien me alivió el alma y el dolor, me avergonzó bastante. _Seguramente es normal_, pensé. Y si eso me ayudaba a llegar a él, gritaría si era necesario. Lo tomé con una palma muy abierta de su espalda, con la otra mano apagué el velador, y lo abracé con ambas con desesperación.

- ¿A… apagaste… la luz?- preguntó en mi oído, extrañado, y con la voz entrecortada.  
- T…tengo ve-vergüenza, Ich-igo- respondí, con lágrimas en los ojos, que no eran más que el reflejo de mi felicidad, de mi dolor, de placer, y la vergüenza.  
- No importa… sigues estando a-aquí,… ¿verdad?  
- Sí…  
- Uryû…  
- ¿Mhh?...  
- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó, mientras yo sentía cada vez más el peso de su cuerpo.  
- Sí… siento Ichigos en todo el cuerpo- deliré tontamente.

Mimaba una y otra vez el contorno de mis caderas, me llenaba de besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, menos en los labios. Parecía que le gustaba escuchar ese coro que cantaba, y que estando dentro de un cuadro normal de mi vida jamás llevaría a la práctica. Pero en ese momento, justamente en ese, hasta disfrutaba entonar. Porque uno nunca sabía qué venía después, cuando bajaría o subiría el tono.

- Ichigo…  
- D-dime…  
- ¿Me das tu mano?- pregunté, tratando de tranquilizarme- No, no, esa no, la otra. La zurda.  
- ¿Ésta?

La sujeté no pesada en fuerza, sino pesada en sentimiento. La besé, y entrelazándola con mis dedos, encontré lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más extrañé de ti?  
- No- contestó, acariciando mi pelo con la otra mano, y recostándose a mi lado antes de abrazarme.  
- Tu mano, ésta- respondí, besándola profundamente.  
- ¿Y cómo es eso?- rió.  
- No te lo dije nunca… porque me pareció muy estúpido… pero desde que empezamos a estar juntos, siempre lograste calmarme y hacerme sentir mejor, mucho mejor, mimándome con ella.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Te lo juro.  
- Vaya- suspiró-, y yo que pensaba que tenía manos ásperas.  
- ¡Mentira, son preciosas… yo las amo.  
- ¿Más que a mí?  
- Sí- respondí. Sabía que algún día iba a vengarme de sus comentarios.

Levantó las cejas, y abrió los ojos tal y como seguramente los había abierto yo. Le brillaron, y abriendo la boca para decirme algo, se le escapó una risa frustrada.

- ¿No te puedo hacer una bromita que ya me pones carita de pollito mojado?- lo cité.

Sin contestarme, sonrió ampliamente, y volviendo a sumergirse en mi cuello, tapó los cuerpos de ambos con la frazada de mi cama. Ya empezábamos a sentir frío. Me abrazó más fuerte, buscando calor, y tapando nuestras cabezas también con la frazada, susurró que así no me daría vergüenza, que nadie nos vería, y nadie nos tenía que ver.

- Eres muy bonito- me dijo, besándome los lentes por equivocación, para luego besarme los labios.  
- ¿Tú crees, yo odio mi cuerpo.  
- Qué tonto eres- se quejó, acariciándome la espalda-, a mí me encantas.

Iba a contarle la vez que había discutido sobre eso con papá antes de partir al colegio, pero el estómago de Kurosaki se hizo sentir entre los dos, resonando un terrible eco dentro de nuestro refugio.

- Vamos, cuéntame- insistió-, el té puede esperar.  
- El té sí, tu estómago no, Ichigo- le dije, tanteando mi ropa que había dejado tirada a un costado de la cama.

Ni bien agarré mis calzoncillos, se abalanzó sobre mi espalda y me volvió a sumergir en la cama, tapándome todo otra vez. Me selló la boca con otro beso, estrechó nuestras manos, y poniéndose más manso que nunca, suplicó que me quedara, que la tarde era larga, que aún era domingo, y que su estómago podía rezongar por horas que él quería escucharme igual.  
Jamás había escuchado, de otra boca que no fuese la de mi abuelo, reclamos de historias. Sin dudas, Ichigo tenía algo especial que lo hacía único para mí. Algo que me hacía sentir importante dentro de su vida. Algo más que un amigo. Que su nakama.

--

_Nota de la Autora:  
Gracias por haber leído completamente el fanfiction. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, y realmente me pone muy contenta saber también que les agrada tanto mi modo de escribir, no menos discriminado por mí. Pensé varias veces en cuál sería el final, y creí que el más apropiado sería este. No me gustan las escenas demasiado explícitas, y disfruto más la privacidad de los personajes, centrándome fundamentalmente en las sensaciones y no tanto en los hechos.  
Seguido de este fanfiction, voy a publicar uno de IsshinxRyuken que ya empecé a escribir. Me decepcioné bastante al no encontrar el nombre de Ryuken en la lista de personajes, pero no va a poder con mi voluntad de seguir escribiendo.  
¡Desde ya, muchas gracias otra vez y las volveré a ver si mi próxima historia les interesa!  
Saludos,  
Moony._


End file.
